


Локи: Вестница Тьмы/Loki: Herald Of Darkness (Original Russian Version)

by XJaneShepardX



Series: Loki: Herald Of Darkness (Russian/English) [2]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Children of Thanos, F/M, Fem!Loki/Peter Quill, Female Loki (Marvel), Gen, Lady Loki, Loki and Thanos, Not Beta Read, Other, POV Female Character, POV First Person, POV Loki (Marvel), fem!Loki
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:33:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 33,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29149782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XJaneShepardX/pseuds/XJaneShepardX
Summary: This is the original text of my fanfic (Russian)English version of this fanfic is here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20322115/chapters/48181675(!)All pictures and soundtracks belong to their owners(!)Приквел фанфика Локи: Определение. (Леди) Локи не сразу стала Эмиссаром Таноса. До этого она была одной из его Детей, с новым именем - Тенебре (да, кто знает SWTOR, помнит - это настоящее имя Императора ситхов, Вишейта/Валкориона, очень нравится этот персонаж). Изначально Разрушитель не собирался превращать Локи в бездушную марионетку, но вмешательство Асгарда несколько изменило его планы.
Relationships: Frigga | Freyja & Loki (Marvel), Gamora & Loki (Marvel), Loki & Odin (Marvel), Loki & Thanos (Marvel), Loki & Thor (Marvel), Loki (Marvel)/Original Character(s), Loki/Peter Quill
Series: Loki: Herald Of Darkness (Russian/English) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139666





	1. Часть 1. Глава 1: Бездна.

**[&Включить саундтрек при прочтении следующего эпизода](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N-TJAFNENDw&feature=emb_logo) **

_Миссия провалена... Я все испортила. Подвела своих. Не оправдала возложенных на меня надежд. Как давно я уже здесь? В этой странной тюрьме в Асарде, высшем мире Иггдрасиля? Белая комната, три стены, четвертая - сияющее золотом силовое поле. В углу кровать, в центре стол и два стула, и два шкафа у противоположной от кровати стены... На полках стоят какие-то книги, которые по их словам, мне могли бы понравиться... Но я их не читаю. По-прежнему жду, когда они придумают способ забрать меня отсюда. Если сумеют. Что планирует царь Один, правитель этого мира? Успеют ли мои союзники прийти на помощь до того как приговор будет приведем в исполнение? Каков бы он ни был. Мне все равно. Должно быть все равно. И в то же время - нет._

_Господин, почему? Зачем вы вернули мне эмоции? Почему заставили снова... чувствовать? Не хочу. Это больно, это страшно, это... не помогло. Вы говорили, чувства позволят мыслить рационально, и все получилось... почти. Но мы просчитались, мы не предполагали, что вмешаются Они. Те, кто ее... меня предал когда-то. Почему я так говорю? Я оставила все позади, это было не со мной... Чувства пробуждают воспоминания, воспоминания усиливают эмоции._

_\- Здравствуй, дочка, - раздается рядом тихий женский голос. - Как ты сегодня? Все так же молчалива и задумчива..._

_Я продолжаю сидеть на коленях и держать глаза закрытыми. Всемать, царица Асгарда, но я знаю ее имя - Фригга... Его супруга, та, кто почему-то называет меня дочерью. На самом деле она не здесь, это иллюзия, фантом..._

_\- Ты по-прежнему не ешь, - снова говорит она, уже переместившись мне за спину, где находился стол с нетронутой едой на подносах. - Почему? Это не опасно... Локи, - судя по шагам, она снова подошла ко мне. - Ты должна поесть, слышишь?_

_С моей стороны по-прежнему никакой реакции. Я не хочу говорить, царица Фригга, ваши речи хуже физических пыток, они заставляют страдать все мое естество. Это можно было бы сравнить знаете с чем? Сейчас попробую подобрать слова... Вы живете в холоде, привыкаете, он становится совершенно естественным... и вдруг вас бросают туда, где температура совершенно противоположная. Вам жарко, вам горячо, вас обжигает, раздирает изнутри... Примерно это делает со мной их отношение. Только с остальными я могу сдержаться и не разговаривать, то с ней сложнее._

_\- Локи, - царица садится передо мной на колени, - ты слышишь меня? Ты помнишь меня?_

_Открываю глаза и смотрю на нее тем же пустым взглядом. Я помню. Отдаленно. Однако пусть думает, что я не признаю ее. Мне так проще. Эмоции... Они то проявляются, то снова уходят, и тем сложнее притворяться, когда накатывает очередная волна. Надеюсь, когда господин придет за мной, он заберет эти разрушающие чувства, которые дал мне перед путешествием на Землю._

_\- Ты помнишь меня?.. Локи... - она чуть не плачет, протягивая левую руку к моей щеке, и тут сопротивляться уже не получается:_

_\- Тенебре... - шепчу я, внешне оставаясь такой же спокойной, рука царицы замирает в воздухе. - Мое имя - Тенебре._

_На лице царицы застывает гримаса боли, будто я вонзила нож ей в сердце, дрожащая рука опускается, и сама гостья исчезает в мягкой вспышке белого света. Я снова одна. Хорошо. Все пытаюсь понять, что от меня хотят. Пока безуспешно. Не надо было вообще говорить с ней. Не надо было..._

_Локи... Я хочу, чтобы она ушла, хочу избавиться от этой сущности. Однажды получилось, какая ирония, какое невезение. Я была когда-то ей, принцессой Золотого мира, потом временной его правительницей, далее стала одной из Детей Разрушителя, позднее - Эмиссаром его воли... А теперь? Теперь я их пленница, терпеливо ожидающая своей участи._

_\- Вы меня уничтожите? - спросила я у царя, когда он лично пришел допросить меня. Точнее сказано это было без вопросительной интонации, скорее больше как констатация факта. При этом лицо правителя Девяти Миров как-то странно исказилось, этот вопрос показался ему... оскорбительным, что ли... Сложно сказать._

_\- Нет. - Последовал ответ с его стороны._

_\- Почему? - теперь уже мне было непонятно. Это же неправда, зачем он мне лжет? Бесполезно. Я не чувствую какого-то раскаяния, я выполняла приказ, пришла за тем, что по праву принадлежит моему господину._

_Так и не ответив на вопрос, царь Один покинул мою камеру и больше не появлялся. Но я знаю, что он по-прежнему наблюдает. Эти целители отчитываются непосредственно ему. Почему они? Я ожидала пыток, боли, страданий... Но ничего этого не происходит. Со мной обращаются не как с обычным врагом, меня называют не моим именем, а еще принцессой, дочерью, сестрой...Тут что, все с ума посходили? Или это все специально... чтобы сбить меня с толку._

_Его сын, Громовержец, приходит часто, но с ним я не разговариваю, не разговариваю ни с его друзьями, ни с лекарями, ни с кем. Только царице зачем-то напомнила, как меня зовут. Большая ошибка. Хозяин рассердится, он велел ждать, не пытаться действовать самостоятельно._

_Выбраться не получится, они сильнее. Он сильнее. Он явился в Мидгард лично, вместе со своим сыном и воинами, чтобы остановить нас... чтобы остановить меня. К такому мы были не готовы, только мой господин сравнится с ним по силе, я не могу. И он сказал, что не собирается меня уничтожать. Что это за игра? Однажды он уже убил меня, то есть убил ее, и она переродилась... в меня. Хотите знать, как? Могу рассказать. Никто из них не представляет, что было со мной после падения в Черную дыру, хотя их лекари постоянно об этом спрашивают, изучают, говорят, что хотят помочь. Но это ложь, я знаю, их цель - узнать правду о моем мире, чтобы начать войну. Наверняка. Зеркальный ответ был бы самым разумным._

_Я не предатель. Господин мог уничтожить меня еще сразу, как только увидел. Но нет, ему было от меня кое-что нужно, за это он сделал меня своей, дал новую жизнь и желание жить, показал, что я важна. В отличие от них, тех, кто притворялся, что любит ее, кто врал ей, кто бросил ее. И сейчас они врут мне, называют этим именем и делают вид, что им не все равно. Однако это обман. Я расскажу вам свою версию, пока еще могу. В этом мире мне тяжело даже думать, и кто знает, как скоро правитель Асгарда вынесет свой приговор. Успеет ли повелитель найти меня, как обещал... Пока есть время..._

_Не буду лишний раз пересказывать ошибки, совершенные Локи... мной... нет, не мной... не важно... когда она узнала, что является асой лишь наполовину, оставим это, наивная обозленная дура только хотела в глубине души, чтобы ее приняли, а можно было просто уйти. Тогда она... я... бы не закончила прежнее существование так..._

\- Я могла это сделать, отец! – кричала я, умоляюще глядя в его глаза. – Ради тебя! Ради всех нас?

Один молчал. Просто стоял на краю Моста, держал за ногу Тора и смотрел на меня сверху вниз с каким-то сожалением. Или досадой. Или злобой. Или… разочарованием. Я подвела тебя… прости… Прости меня, папа… Помоги, умоляю…

\- Нет, Локи. – Наконец произнес он тихо, но так отчетливо, что эти слова достигли моих ушей даже несмотря на жуткий далекий вой Черной дыры под нами.

Помоги… Нет, Локи… В этот момент в моей груди что-то оборвалось. Воздух покинул легкие, тело стало ватным, внутри чувство абсолютной пустоты, горло сдавило чем-то невидимым. Не нужна… Я тебе верила, любила тебя, а ты… ты… Ты никогда не был моим отцом…

\- Локи… Сестра, нет! Не надо! – Тор протянул руку, однако было уже слишком поздно. Слова произнесены... Признание сделано... Не нужна…

Пальцы отпустили копье, и я полетела вниз, прямо во всепоглощающую космическую воронку. Откуда-то до меня еще донесся дикий крик Громовержца, но мне было уже все равно. Ничего уже не изменить. Конец. Не любима. Не нужна.

Падение заняло считанные секунды. Хотя... падение ли? Вы знаете, в космосе нет понятий как "верх" или "низ", я отпустила копье Одина, за которое держалась, и меня просто понесло вдаль, а Черная дыра под городом находится относительно близко и затягивает все, до чего может дотянуться.

А что же по другую сторону? Крайне мало храбрецов, которые бы рискнули отправиться внутрь, в Бездну, и еще меньше тех, кто мог бы об этом рассказать. Где-то в библиотеке в асгардском дворце есть запретные книги, содержащие точные сведения, но мне никогда не позволяли их читать. На то они и запретные. А всевидящий Хеймдалль... оказывается, видит далеко не все.

_...мы с мамой, папой и Тором стоим на Радужном Мосту и смотрим на звезды. Солнце почти скрылось за горизонт, и небо осветили десятки тысяч ярких далеких точек. Наши родители часто в детстве водили нас на вечерние прогулки и рассказывали о космосе, созвездиях и других мирах._

_\- Те, что мерцают - это звезды, - говорила мама, - которые светят ровно - планеты, не важно, обитаемые они или нет._

_Сам наш мир как огромный диск (привет мидгардским последователям общества плоских планет) на вершине звездного скопления, а под ним... далеко под ним вращается огромная Черная дыра, портал в неизвестность._

_\- А что там? - я показала на космический водоворот внизу. Он огромен, однако из-за расстояния воронка выглядит очень маленькой. Но прежде чем я подошла к краю Моста, мама перехватила меня за талию и оттащила назад._

_\- Локи!_

_\- Дочь, никогда не подходи к краю, слышишь?! - строго приказал папа. Мы с Тором были ошарашены скорее от поведения родителей, а не от моего поступка. Всеотец присел передо мной на колени и обхватил за плечи: - Никогда так не делай. Черная дыра - это смертельная ловушка. Все, что попадает в нее, больше не возвращается. Поэтому ради вашей же безопасности, - он посмотрел теперь на Тора, продолжая сжимать мои плечи, - никогда не подходите к краю Радужного Моста. Обещайте._

_\- Обещаем, отец, - Тор встал рядом со мной, и Один разжал свои пальцы, снова выпрямляясь. - Но что там, в самой Черной дыре?_

_\- Этого никто не знает, - Один задумчиво поднял голову к ясному небу, усыпанному тысячами звезд._

__

Наверное, я перестала дышать еще до того как пересекла Горизонт событий - этот видимый вращающийся диск, который мы можем наблюдать, оставаясь на этой стороне Вселенной - но еще видела удаляющееся звездное скопление под Асгардом. Осмотрят ли они... Радуются? Не знаю. Не боюсь. Страшно было несколько минут назад, до того, как царь Один сказал свое слово. Мама... Только она меня понимала, только она любила меня по-настоящему. Нет... не мама... не моя... Я не нужна.

**[&Включить саундтрек при прочтении следующего эпизода](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I2iwwLj0GIY&feature=emb_logo) **

Горизонт событий все ближе... Такой яркий и красивый... Пыль, в которую обратились звезды... а в центре черное жерло, заглатывающее все... Пглотившее меня... Мы - высшие, убить нас моментально не получится, мое тело еще сопротивляется, несмотря на усилия космической воронки расщепить его на атомы. Не могу вдохнуть, легкие вот-вот взорвутся, длинные развевающиеся волосы бьют по лицу, ощущение свободного падения, гул Черной дыры отступает... 

\- Kor nilon da'rok! Cer nol?

\- Dengal Solarus. Yggdrasills.

\- Torgan? At mees Asgard. Yb eth kool.

Что это... Мне кажется? Голоса... Шаги... Силуэты... Что-то электрическое угодило в живот, следом в спину, в колено... Кто-то куда-то тащит... Нет сил вырваться... Потом еще двое... Все, что удалось заметить - чье-то грубое страшное лицо с горящими фиолетовыми глазами. Рядом еще кто-то. И беспомощная я у их ног.

\- Kaeps! Говори! - потребовало существо, толкая меня ногой. - Что тебе здесь понадобилось? Как ты нашла это место?! - Далее я почувствовала, как меня схватили за шиворот, к лицу поднесли нечто звенящее и яркое. Похожее на камень размером с человеческую ладонь. Он излучал какое-то сильное магическое поле, от которого через несколько секунд боль в голове усилилась настолько, что казалось, моя черепная коробка сейчас лопнет. Вместо умоляющего крика удалось издать только тихий стон. И вдруг...

\- Что это? - холодная рука провела по моей шее, подцепила пальцем цепочку с медальоном и сорвала его. Это был подарок. Подарок от мамы и папы, он в точности как у моего... как у Тора. - Символ царской семьи Асгарда. - В темноте даже при затуманенном зрении никуда не пропадали светящиеся фиолетовые глаза. - Uoy era sih... - Произнес незнакомец каким-то настороженным голосом.

\- Мой лорд? - обратился к нему стоящий рядом.

\- Это дочь Всеотца, правителя Асгарда, самого Одина Борсона.

Названное имя никак на меня не повлияло. Будь ситуация другой, я отреагировала бы хоть как-то. Но сейчас... Слабость, боль, снова медленно переходящая в потерю чувствительности, не могу даже удержать в гудящей голове хоть какие-то мысли... Их просто нет. А вы бы смогли нормально думать на моем месте? Эта боль... голова сейчас лопнет... Лишь надежда пульсом стучит в висках: пусть это кончится скорее... Пусть это кончится!

Словно в ответ на мои мольбы желтый камень в руке неизвестного полыхнул еще ярче и ударил его током. Громила бросил на пол и камень и меня, резко сделал шаг назад, он потрясенно дышал, глядя на свои руки, потом как-то странно усмехнулся.

\- Господин? – заволновался второй.

\- Woh gnitseretni… - главный подобрал упавший предмет, несколько секунд его рассматривал, потом другой рукой схватил меня за волосы и поднял в воздух: - Ты знаешь, что это значит? – он опять поднес светящийся камень к самому моему носу. – Знаешь?!

От напряжения, вызванного новым приступом сильной боли, я не могла даже крикнуть. Камень снова полыхнул в руке великана, делая ему больно, и тот резко бросил меня на пол, удара я уже почти не почувствовала, только искры заплясали перед глазами.

\- Это значит, - судя по шепоту, раздавшемуся совсем близко, существо присело на корточки и склонилось надо мной, - что я сохраню тебе жизнь. – Он выпрямился и, отойдя на пару шагов приказал кому-то: - В подземелья. Большего вреда не причинять, эта асгардка нужна мне живой.

**[&Включить саундтрек при прочтении следующего эпизода](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=okXXrCmLdLM&feature=emb_logo) **

И это последнее, что я помнила отчетливо. Далее все слилось в какой-то непонятный единый извращенный кошмарный сюжет, придуманный психически нездоровым сказителем. Большую часть времени я пребывала в забытьи, лишь изредка приходя в сознание, а когда это случалось, накатывала жуткая волна боли во всем теле, холода и особенно сильной пульсации в голове.

\- Анализ проведен. Совпадение 100%.

\- Значит, она действительно его, как и говорил хозяин...

\- Подтверждаю. Это существо на половину является представительницей расы асов, но так же присутствует наличие клеток, относящихся к роду ледяных великанов, йотунов.

\- Полукровка?

\- Вероятно.

\- Но вы же сказали...

\- Требуется проведение более глубокого и тщательного исследования, чтобы понять, кто перед нами. Мы можем выполнить полное сканирование мозга, однако же есть опасность, что асгардское существо может этого не пережить.

\- Значит, делайте это осторожно. Господин ясно сказал: не убивать.

Непонятное эхо голосов, то яркий свет, то темнота, я почти ничего не чувствую, не покидает лишь ощущение, что сверху на меня давит что-то тяжелое, постепенно перекрывая воздух. Это Черная дыра? Гравитационное поле? Может быть мое тело уже в процессе расщепления, или вот-вот начнет распадаться? Тогда вскоре все закончится... Все.

\- Как долго уже? Я со счета сбилась.

\- Восемьдесят три звездных цикла. Не понимаю, зачем все это? Почему бы просто не избавиться?

\- Отец считает, что в данном случае убить будет слишком большим расточительством. Рано или поздно асгардка сломается.

\- Угу. Если только не сдохнет раньше.

\- Может, поспорим?

\- Вот еще мне с тобой спорить. Я так понаблюдаю, со стороны. Если уж отец выбрал ее, то кто мы, чтобы возражать. Может, из нее еще будет толк...

Помогите... Пожалуйста... Остановите это... Мне хочется позвать на помощь, но я не могу. Да и никто не придет. Нет никаких голосов. Это Черная дыра. Здесь никого нет. Никто меня не находил. Никто со мной не говорил. Никто меня не спасет. Мама... Папа... Тор... Почему так...

\- Никто тебе не поможет, асгардка, - слышу я грубый мужской голос где-то сверху. Взор затуманен, однако обстановка точно другая... какая-то. - Зря надеешься. Напрасно думаешь, что кто-то тебя отыщет, они даже не пытаются.

\- Господин, нервные импульсы ее мозга очень неровные, - этот голос уже знакомый, какой-то металлический, роботизированный. - Асгардка слышит вас, но, вероятно, считает галлюцинацией.

Судя по звукам, "господин" как-то задумчиво хмыкнул, потом обошел меня по кругу и остановился там же, где и был до этого.

\- Очнись, - требует неизвестный, - все это по-настоящему.

Нет... А может, да... Правда или ложь. Черная дыра... Гравитационная сингулярность. Не могу думать. Конец... Яркий свет... Очень слабое перемещающееся жужжание...

\- Господин, я все же рекомендую остановить эксперименты и перейти к стадии регенерации, иначе асгардка погибнет. При всем уважении, на данном этапе...

\- Я понял тебя, Сол, еще с первого раза. - Собеседник уже злился. - Приступайте. - В белом свете появляются темные фигуры, и вот я опять ничего не чувствую...

_Трагично, правда? Я ведь, и правда, не понимала, что творится вокруг. Случается же, приходят сны, которые трудно отличить от реальности. Это сейчас я понимаю, они хотели изучить меня, а сначала и вообще убить, так как думали, что я некий асгардский шпион. У них были причины, господин сразу понял, что я могу, хотя сама никогда не догадывалась об этом. Не знаю, сколько я провела в их лабораториях, подвергаясь различным опытам и тестам, больше помню камеру... Везде темно, и только круг света в центре..._

Он снова приходит. И этот странный камень всегда при нем. Теперь существо оставляет свою игрушку рядом со мной, а сам отходит на некоторое расстояние. Он говорит... Он говорит, что мне не на что надеяться, не откуда ждать помощи, не на что надеяться. По мере того, как он произносит слова, я вижу свою прошлую жизнь, вижу маму, папу, Тора и остальных. Они рады избавиться от меня. Каждый раз все по-разному: то Фригга сталкивает меня с Радужного Моста, то Один при всем честном народе по взмаху копья испепеляет мое тело, то Тор всаживает мне кинжал в сердце... И все это под злобные высказывания и смешки со стороны наблюдающих.

\- Зачем ты сопротивляешься? - однажды задал вопрос великан. Это был его голос, не других. - Отпусти. Они тебя бросили. Признай это, и все закончится.

Закончится... Мелькнуло в моей голове. Все закончится. Уже не знаю, Черная дыра ли это, или кто-то в ней живет. Только одно мелькает в голове: конец...

\- У... у-убей... - собрав последние силы, простонала я и тихо всхлипнула.

\- Ты молишь о смерти, маленькая асгардка? - губы великана растянулись в злобной ухмылке. - Напрасно. Если погибнешь, значит, они победили. Ты этого хочешь?

Чего я хочу... Теперь он спрашивает о моих желаниях? После всего? Я... я хочу... Я хочу, чтобы все закончилось. Сейчас. Я уже ничего не чувствую, не способна думать, но и прекратить это все не могу. Не могу... Он почему-то не хочет кончать со мной так быстро. Почему... Зачем... Для чего... Только одна мысль бьется в мозгу, словно птица в клетке:

\- Убей... Пожалуйста... убей...

Лицо существа стало каким-то задумчивым. Он выпрямился, несколько секунд стоял надо мной, молча разглядывая, а потом тихо сказал:

\- Похоже, сейчас ты не готова принять мое предложение. Ничего. У тебя еще очень много времени. Я никуда не тороплюсь. И ты не спеши, подумай, ради кого приносишь себя в жертву.

А потом он ушел. Ушел вместе со своими охранниками, оставив меня на том же месте. Я только чуть приподняла дрожащую руку, но дверь уже закрылась. Сил крикнуть: "Подождите!" - уже не осталось , очертания камеры постепенно начали пропадать, и через несколько секунд надо мной опять сгустилась тьма.

Сколько времени прошло - не знаю, только в следующий раз, когда послышался лязг металла, я вздрогнула и сумела даже поднять голову, не почувствовав никакой боли. В темной стене открылась дверь, за которой не было ничего, только свет... Бесконечный чистый свет, теплый из спокойный, как от солнца, поднимающегося из-за горизонта.

Меня трясет, но не от страха, а от волнения и удивления. Я хочу пойти туда, мне это нужно. Не желаю оставаться в темноте, вот здесь действительно страшно. Убираю с лица волосы и с большим трудом встаю на четвереньки, а потом и выпрямляюсь, сидя на коленях. На мне нет никакой одежды, но нет на коже и никакой грязи, ран или синяков. Любопытство... Борясь с дрожью, кое-как мне удается встать, ноги подкашиваются, но удержаться получается. Шаг... шаг... еще шаг...

**[&Включить саундтрек при прочтении следующего эпизода](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xyv5R7Z_1x8&feature=emb_logo) **

Вспышка. Невольно закрываю руками лицо. И вот я стою посреди зеленого луга, на мне длинное легкое черно-зеленое в блестках платье с длинным шлейфом, ветер приятно шевелит волосы, завитые в легкие локоны. Рядом река, скалы с красивейшими водопадами, отражающими радугу, солнце клонится к закату, и сквозь уходящий дневной свет проступают уже созвездия, туманности и целые звездные скопления. Вдали золотой город, в центре которого возвышается пирамидальный величественный дворец...

**[&Включить саундтрек при прочтении следующего эпизода](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KqUiBtu9eEY&feature=emb_logo) **

\- Это Асгард, каким ты его помнишь. - Резко оборачиваюсь и вижу позади себя огромную мускулистую фигуру в половину выше себя. Грубое точеное лицо словно высечено из камня, огромный квадратный подбородок с бороздами, имитирующими бороду, волос на голове нет, кожа фиолетовая, глаза... Сейчас они какие-то странные, небесно-голубые... Сине-золотая броня отражает лучи заходящего солнца, за спиной синий плащ. Существо делает несколько шагов вперед, и вот мы уже стоим рядом.

\- Кто вы? - я, хоть и опасаюсь, но почему-то не боюсь его настолько, чтобы бежать.

\- Я - Танос, - представился он спокойно. - Разрушитель. - Наши взгляды, наконец, пересекаются. - Повелитель темного космоса.

\- Танос Разрушитель... Вы настоящий? - шепотом повторила я, вспоминая. Папа когда-то рассказывал нам с Тором легенды и сказки на ночь, когда мы были совсем маленькими... Он упоминал это имя. Танос... Повелитель тьмы, титан, уничтожитель миров... Я еще когда-то спросила, что будет, если он вдруг нападет, сможем ли мы защититься. На это Один только погладил меня по голове и заверил, что титан - не более чем вымысел.

\- Я самый что ни на есть настоящий.

\- Оу... - это был единственный звук, что я смогла выдавить. Странно, рядом стоит бич миров Иггдрасиля, а я... вообще ничего. Должно бы быть страшно, но нет. Я не понимаю, как он здесь оказался, как я сюда попала, и что вообще происходит. Все в каком-то тумане, желания разбираться просто нет. Будь, что будет.

\- Я настоящий, - повторил он спокойно, глядя вдаль, - как и все, случившееся с тобой. - На этот раз он снова посмотрел на меня. - Теперь я знаю, кто ты, Локи из Асгарда, я знаю, что с тобой было, и как тебя отвергли близкие.

\- Близкие?.. - с сомнением повторила я. Не помню, чтобы у меня были близкие. Локи из Асгарда... кто это? Что-то знакомое, только что помнила, и вдруг... больше нет. В растерянности потерла лицо. Что со мной такое? Что это?

\- Ты подсознательно пытаешься защититься, забыть, - титан смотрел на меня с каким-то сочувствием. - Отпусти, не старайся вспоминать, будет хуже.

\- Что вспоминать? - не поняла я. Тут вдруг с ужасом поняла, что не знаю даже своего имени. Вроде знаю его, но... не уверена. Мир вокруг нас начал расплываться. Ясное вечернее небо сменилось ночным, зеленый холм и горы окутал густой туман, а над головой вдалеке завораживающий диск Черной дыры. Мне стало страшно: - Кто я?

\- Та, кем захочешь быть, - просто ответил он.

\- Что? - я огляделась, вокруг нас постепенно сгущалась пелена плотного непроглядного сизого тумана. Ничего уже не помню, осознаю только настоящее. Вот она я, и вот он - мы стоим друг напротив друга, а вокруг туман.

\- У тебя два пути: остаться и затеряться в неизвестности, или же, - он протянул мне руку, - пойти со мной. Выбрав этот путь, ты родишься заново, начнешь новую жизнь, все, что было до этого ничего не будет значить.

Я даже не задумалась, почему он мне такое предлагает, мысль остаться в одиночестве здесь... где бы это "здесь" ни было... Почему-то это казалось гораздо страшнее. Будто в тумане рыщет кто-то, он или они ждут, когда рядом никого не останется, и только этот Танос уйдет - все.

\- Не бросайте меня... - умоляюще прошептала я ему, молитвенно сцепив ладони. - Я... я... боюсь...

Губы титана растянулись в ехидной ухмылке, его правая ладонь, вытянутая в моем направлении, повернулась вниз, от чего земля у меня под ногами начала трястись. Я упала на колени и тут же увидела под собой образовавшуюся трещину, которая начала увеличиваться в размерах и расползаться. Я только успела испуганно поднять голову, чтобы увидеть над собой довольного разрушителя, и, не сумев ни за что схватиться, полетела вниз.

Это был свистящий энергетический водоворот. Возможно, Черная дыра, в которой я так и находилась до сих пор. Откуда-то с четырех сторон возникли голубые энергетические канаты или щупальца, прочно обвившие мои руки и ноги. Я попыталась вырваться, пробовала крикнуть, но щупальца держали меня мертвой хваткой, а изо рта не вылетело ни звука. Откуда-то сверху ослепляющий белый луч ударил точно в грудь, прожигая кожу и причиняя неимоверную боль. Зажмурившись, я беззвучно кричала, каждая клеточка моего тела пылала огнем и молила об освобождении. Энергия странного луча, казалось, вот-вот прожжет меня насквозь. И тут уже когда сил терпеть это больше не осталось, все прекратилось: поток света исчез, фосфорные щупальца растворились, и я продолжила уже свободное падение, находясь на грани сознания.

\- Morf won ouy gnoleb ot em, Tenebrae... Ym wen rethguad. (1)

Голос Таноса звучал каким-то странным эхом буквально ото всюду. На каком языке - не известно, и в то же время смысл фразы был абсолютно понятен. Только... кому это было сказано... В любом случае это было последнее, что я слышала, перед тем, как меня поглотила безмолвная темнота.

**(1) Теперь ты принадлежишь мне, Тенебре... Моя новая дочь.**

Саундтреки (с указанием эпизодов фанфика):

1) Deep Impact OST - Sad News; (падение и воспоминания)

2) Салют 7 OST - Dead Station; (неизвестные)

3) Сатют 7 OST - Orbita; (в заточении)

4) Dragon Age Inquisition OST - The Skar; (видение)

5) Dragon Age Inquisition OST - Well Of Sorrows. (превращение)


	2. Часть 1. Глава 2: Новый мир.

**[&Включить саундтрек при прочтении следующего эпизода](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Cmb6v3c57_M&feature=emb_logo) **

Тьма постепенно отступала, до меня доносились какие-то звуки, тихое гудение, своего рода. Оно то ближе, то дальше, то слева, то справа. В теле странная легкость, и только в грудной клетке саднит, в одной точке... в центре. Будто ожог... причем такой, по ощущению не обширный, но глубокий.

Со стоном я разлепила веки и не удержалась от болезненного вздоха. Полумрак... перед глазами пляшут какие-то голубые и белые искорки. Негромкое гудение справа усилилось, и вот оно уже совсем рядом, я протерла глаза и обнаружила себя лежащей на большой кушетке, обтянутой мягкими серыми тканями, на мне надет комбинезон из тянущейся мягкой ткани, с длинными рукавами и стоячим коротким воротником. Цвет одежды черный, только на боках белые вставки и на бедрах тоже, волосы распущены, на ногах легкие сапоги без каблуков, и также черного цвета. За головой стена с мерцающей панелью, а в метре надо мной висит шарообразный дрон с овальным экраном и мигающими лампочками, по бокам у этого робота по три загнутые назад длинные антенны. Шлем с металлическими волосами, почему-то мелькнуло в моей голове. Тем временем продолговатая полоска экрана робота загорелась красным, выпуская плоский сканирующий поток лучей, вниз-вверх начавший перемешаться по платформе и моему телу соответственно. От попадания света в глаза стало очень неприятно.

(так выглядит Сол, на фото на самом деле Спутник-1)

\- Эй! - я попробовала отмахнуться, но робот-шар с антеннами только чуть отлетел назад и снова завис надо мной.

\- Пациентка пришла в сознание. Основные жизненные показатели - в допустимом диапазоне, зрение и слух - в норме, двигательные функции - заторможены, энергетическое поле - ослаблено. - Констатировал этот странный объект мягким спокойным басом с примесью металлического дребезжания. Чуть отползя назад на платформе и подтянув к себе ноги, я опасливо продолжала за ним следить, потрясение на несколько мгновений даже притупило точечную боль в груди.

\- Ты кто или что?.. - собственный голос показался мне очень неестественным из-за слабости... или удивления. Оно... разговаривает...

\- Я солар, - представилось нечто, - малый исследовательский зонд. Можешь звать меня Сол. А ты помнишь свое имя?

Я задумалась. В голове сплошной туман, все воспоминания растворились, словно сон. А может это и был сон, остались только фрагменты: межпространственная воронка, прожигающий грудь луч, голос...

_\- Morf won ouy gnoleb ot em, Tenebrae... Ym wen rethguad._

\- Тенебре... - неуверенно выдавила я, снова приложив ладонь к груди, и с сомнением добавила: - Наверное. - И послала ему вопрошающий взгляд. Зонд сместился влево, снова оказавшись у меня перед лицом, и задумчиво заключил:

\- Расцениваю твой ответ как удовлетворительный. Будем надеяться, сопутствующий ущерб оказался минимальным. Рад познакомиться с тобой, Тенебре. Как ты себя чувствуешь?

Как... В целом нормально, только голова немного кружится и в груди странное саднящее ощущение. Но сейчас меня больше интересовало, где мы находимся, и какого черта вообще происходит:

\- Что это за место?

\- Это Убежище, сердце Темного космоса. В данный момент мы в одном из залов медицинского комплекса, тебя доставили сюда без сознания восемь циклов назад. Ответь, как самочувствие?

\- Немного мотает, - я полностью села, потерла лицо и спустила ноги с кушетки, - но в целом ничего, только... - С шипением потерев грудную клетку, я оттянула ворот комбинезона и даже в относительной темноте увидела выжженный на коже черный знак размером с половину ладони: круг с отходящими от него пятью зигзагами, в каком-то смысле это было похоже на очень схематичное изображение отпечатка руки. - Что... - от попытки его коснуться, между знаком на груди и кончиками пальцев возникло странное напряжение, аналогичное тому, как если вы поднесете близко друг к другу два однополюсных магнита. - Что это такое?

\- Siht si eth kram fo eht Krad Redro, - голос Сола при произнесении этой фразы стал больше похож на роботизированный. Как ни странно, почему-то мне было понятно, что он сказал, иначе бы решила, что он просто сломался.

\- Метка Темного Ордена? Какого еще ордена? - я удивленно моргнула и дернула головой, чуть подаваясь вперед.

\- Ты понимаешь язык Тнейсна, - констатировал он вместо ответа, - это хорошо.

\- К-какой язык?.. - я напряглась. Вопросов все больше, а ответов пока ни одного.

\- Тнейсна - язык Древних. Здесь, в Убежище, все его знают, хотя и говорят в основном на Базовом. За пределами, на других планетах его мало кто понимает. Я просто хотел удостовериться, что коммуникационного барьера не возникло. Со временем ты сможешь не только воспринимать этот язык, но так же и говорить, читать и писать на нем.

Я только хотела его спросить, но нас прервали появившиеся в дверях два гуманоида жуткого вида. Один из них где-то ростом с меня, другой - на голову выше. Мускулистые, кожа серая, голова вся в холмиках, череп несколько вытянутый, нос плоский, глаза зеленые, зрачки вертикальными щелками, жуткого вида зубы... Вообще, вся челюсть как у каких-нибудь хищников. Если укусят... могут и что-то откусить. Костяшки пальцев крупные, сами ладони раза в два больше моих. Форма ног тоже специфическая: более широкие ступни и короткие пальцы, на них утолщенные широкие ногти. В общем, чем-то похожи эти двое на смесь людей и рептилий... Серьезно мутировавших. Оба одеты в черную броню, только у того, кто ростом с меня, были добавлены желтые элементы, у высокого таких не было.

\- Doog gniht uoy yllanif ekowe pu, ydalim Tenebrae, - произнес тот, что ниже ростом, и почтительно кивнул головой. Высокий молча повторил его действие. Я больше обалдела от их поведения, сказанное-то поняла... Только что за странное обращение: миледи Тенебре? Какого черта... Хоть я со своим именем не ошиблась, уже хорошо. Но... Кто эти двое?

\- Sti yako, - ответил за меня Сол, - ehs nac dnatsrednu, tub I dluow dnemmocer ot kaeps Basic.

\- Все понимаю... как ни странно... - неуверенно подтвердила я, потирая лоб. Сол предложил вести дальнейший разговор на Базовом языке, то есть, получается, это язык, на котором говорим мы.

\- Ну хорошо, - согласился некто пониже, - как я сказал, рад, что вы очнулись, миледи Тенебре. Как вы себя чувствуете?

И снова Сол заговорил вперед меня:

\- По предварительному анализу состояние удовлетворительное. Не хорошее, но удовлетворительное. Однако, учитывая за какой короткий срок прошел первый этап восстановления, прогнозирую, что пациентка полностью поправится через четыре-пять циклов.

\- Yrev doog, knaht uoy, Sol, - кивнул ему гуманоид, что вел диалог до этого, и уже обратился ко мне: - Теперь, миледи, мы бы хотели провести осмотр, это не займет много времени. После оставим вас отдыхать.

\- К-какой осмотр? - насторожилась я, все еще сидя на медицинской платформе, пальцы невольно стиснули ее край.

\- Простое сканирование, считывание основных показателей, это не займет много времени. Пожалуйста, ложитесь.

Я неуверенно дернула плечами, но просьбу выполнила. Он обернулся к своему помощнику:

\- Дангус?

Второй кивнул, подошел к стене, провел по ней рукой, и в месте, где он коснулся, образовалось отверстие, достаточно широкое, чтобы засунуть туда сразу обе руки. Внутри горел белый свет, что особенно смотрелось особенно контрастно на фоне полумрака помещения. Волнуясь, я приподнялась посмотреть и заметила, как он достало оттуда какюе-то ведь в форме буквы "Т" с экраном и подошел ко мне, отверстие в стене закрылось само собой.

\- Больно не будет, миледи Тенебре, пожалуйста, не шевелитесь, - за все время он впервые открыл рот. Голос его звучал несколько грубее, но так же спокойно. Немного опасаясь, я все же опустила голову, он включил свое устройство и направил на меня красный луч, точно так же, как Сол до этого. Получив данные, гуманоид подошел к светящейся мягким синим светом консоли рядом и стал кто-то вводить в систему.

Поняв, что от меня больше ничего не нужно, я снова села и откинула волосы за спину. Не люблю лежать, когда рядом кто-то есть, даже если чувствую себя неважно, а сейчас все хорошо, только...

\- Почему мне жжет в одной точке? - пробормотала я, потирая грудную клетку там, где под одеждой был странный знак.

\- Побочный эффект от недавнего инцидента, - ответил первый гуманоид. Черт, так и не знаю его имени, а теперь уже спрашивать как-то неудобно. - Вы были серьезно ранены, миледи Тенебре, сейчас опасность миновала, господин сам все вам расскажет, когда поправитесь.

\- Какой еще "господин"? И почему вы зовете меня "миледи"? - мне стало как-то неприятно.

\- Лорд Танос, ваш отец. Вы помните его?

\- Я...

\- Доктор Милнарус, я не думаю, что сейчас подходящее время, - вмешался Сол. - Учитывая физическое нестабильное состояние леди Тенебре, смысла в этих разговорах на данный момент нет. Лорд Танос хотел бы поговорить со своей дочерью лично, когда она будет готова, а это... - он развернулся экраном ко мне, - явно не сейчас. Тенебре, - робот-шар завис у меня перед лицом, - я понимаю, это все трудно воспринять, поэтому прошу тебя не спешить.

\- Где мой папа... - я посмотрела на свои колени и сцепила пальцы рук.

\- Он отбыл по делам на другую планету, вернется через несколько циклов, я уже проинформировал его, что ты пришла в себя. Эта новость его крайне обрадовала. Он хотел бы прямо сейчас прилететь, но обстоятельства не позволяют. Когда он вернется, то сам все тебе объяснит. Не переживай, все будет хорошо. Веришь?

Я хоть и посмотрела на него пустым взглядом, хотя во мне бурлило море эмоций. Я была напугана, сбита с толку, расстроена, удивлена... Да, удивлена. Этот Сол - или Солар - неживое существо, он машина... И так проникновенно говорит... что хочется ему верить почему-то. Не найдя подходящих слов, я просто кивнула.

\- Вот и молодец, - похвалил меня Сол, одобряюще мигнув всеми встроенными в корпус разноцветными лампочками. Гуманоиды просто в недоумении посмотрели друг на друга.

После проведения еще одного сканирования уже с другого прибора, мне позволили по предложению Сола прогуляться. Дрон сам это предложил. Он сказал, что оценивает мое состояние как удовлетворительное, так что если я хочу, мы можем на некоторое время покинуть медицинский комплекс и немного осмотреться, он сам все мне покажет. Я хотела. Конечно хотела. А вы бы на моем месте не хотели побольше узнать о том, где находитесь? Вот да, тем более что предлагают. Осматривавшие меня врач и его ассистент не слишком обрадовались этой идее, но Сол заверил, что мы скоро вернемся. Почему-то мне показалось, эти двое как-то относятся к этому роботу... будто он... главнее, что ли. Или же мне показалось...

Я встала с платформы и последовала за Солом, неспешно летящем чуть впереди на уровне моей головы. Стоило только пересечь порог, как за спиной раздалось тихое:

\- Siht eno si yrev ghitseretni, ris.

\- Sey. Dna yrev lufrewop. I epoh retsam swonk tahw eh si gniod.

Оборачиваться не стала, в любом случае, это уже относилось не ко мне. Нет, ко мне, конечно, только... А какая разница? Они лишь только обменялись парой безличностных мыслей без какого-либо акцента на что-то или кого-то.

\- Куда мы? - поинтересовалась я у Сола, когда раздвижные двери за спиной с мягким шипением сомкнулись.

\- Я покажу тебе территорию. Далеко не пойдем, в пределах этого уровня главного комплекса. После же вернемся в медицинский блок, твое состояние еще не слишком хорошее, я не могу рисковать.

_Он всегда мне нравился, знаете. Сол. Даже среди зондов своей серии этот летун много чем выделялся. Статусом, заложенными в его процессор знаниями, умением... понимать и сопереживать... А может, все дело в том, что он оказался первым, кого я увидела в своей новой жизни. Этот зонд никогда не отрицал, что он машина, но в то же время честно говорил, что он - особенная машина. Я лишь спустя время узнала, кем и чем Сол является... Интересно, где он сейчас... Когда я стала Эмиссаром, Сол был единственным, кто остался со мной. Остальные, кого я считала самыми близкими - одна из так называемых сестер и наши общие друзья - сбежали, они боялись отца... Господина. Позже, снова увидев их, я ничего не почувствовала, даже опять встретившись с... с ним. Весь ужас на его лице вообще не тронул меня._

_Они уговаривали меня пойти с ними, хотели увести силой, не дать отцу меня превратить, но я отказалась. Более того, я предупредила его... и чуть не погубила их... Ночь... Гроза... Ветер... Засада... Атака... Корабль поднимается в облака... Я наблюдаю за ним с некой тоской.. и чувством выполненного долга.._

_\- Простите..._

_Шаги сзади. Рука отца опускается на мое плечо:_

_\- Ты правильно поступила, дочь моя._

_И я с сомнением смотрю ему в глаза, не зная, что сказать. Да, я была уверена, что поступила правильно, и все же... Теперь из-за меня она стала предателем, но это был ее выбор. Отец не собирался делать меня такой, он сказал, что это вынужденная мера, чтобы защитить меня... когда они узнали. Но в итоге наши враги все равно добились своего._

**[&Включить саундтрек при прочтении следующего эпизода](https://www.youtube.com/watch?time_continue=1&v=6eB5f399Lb0&feature=emb_logo) **

\- Класс... - тихо прошептала я, идя по мосту между парящими в воздухе платформами. Многогранные блоки выстраивались под ногами сами собой. Сначала я очковала, мол как я перейду пропасть, но Сол сказал, подойди к краю и сама увидишь. Сначала я решила, что он хочет меня толкнуть, но стоило только остановиться на расстоянии около метра от края, как впереди со скрежетом выстроилась часть блоков предполагаемого моста. Еще шаг - новая партия блоков, и еще... И так далее. Мост я пересекла без проблем, только немного испугалась.

Убежище представляло собой своего рода многоуровневую систему огромных залов и переходов, выдолбленных, казалось, в огромной скале... или под землей. Но с металлической отделкой. Коридоры с высоченными потолками в основном в форме вытянутых трапеций, хотя встречались и круглые и обычные четырехугольные, прямые и извилистые, поднимающиеся и опускающиеся, стыки металлических блоков и переходов к стенам светятся белым. Сами помещения необычайно огромные, эдакие подземные гроты, в некоторых случаях со скалистыми потолками, в других - с металлическими. Кое-где встречались монолитные терминалы с голографическими клавиатурами и экранами. Двери в основном тоже металлические, но были еще и... голорафические? Вот перед вами преграда, но стоит провести по стене рукой, как в этом месте она расщепится и откроет замаскированный проход. Главное, знать, чего касаться. В стены вмонтированы тусклые белые лампы, света которых не хватало, чтобы охватить все пространство, они были яркие, при контрасте света и темноты слепило глаза, но все равно... Везде полумрак.

Там, где Сол меня водил, народу нам встречалось мало, всего несколько существ, похожих на тех, с которыми мы разговаривали в медицинском комплексе. Все встречные почтительно кивали, называя меня "леди Тенебре" или "ydalim Tenebrae", что, в общем-то, одно и то же. Так же по пути встретилось два-три летающих шара с загнутыми антеннами - точные копии Сола. Они называются соларами, это зонды-исследователи, оснащенные искусственным интеллектом, могут путешествовать даже в космосе, при этом сохраняя все свои функции. Видимо поэтому этих дронов так красиво и назвали.

\- Как самочувствие? - спросил между делом мой механический проводник.

\- Нормально, - фыркнула я, раздражают такие вопросы. - Почему все ко мне так обращаются? "Миледи"... Что это значит?

\- А что не так? - искренне удивился он. - Твой отец - повелитель этого мира, это нормальное обращение к дочери правителя. Он сам все объяснит, когда вернется. Mi ton dezirohtua.

\- Чего не положено? - я резко остановилась, механический шар продолжил движение, не обращая внимания, поэтому снова пришлось его догонять: - Чего не положено, Сол? Эй! - я кинулась за ним бегом. - Подожди! Я хочу знать, что происходит! Что со мной было, почему я ничего не помню, и кто такой этот Танос? Скажи мне, - я выскочила перед ним, - Сол, я имею право знать!

\- И узнаешь, но от самого правителя. Я лишь могу только показать тебе кое-что, иди за мной. - Он развернулся и полетел в обратном направлении. Мы шли по широкому длинному освещенному коридору, имевшему форму вытянутой вверх трапеции, как вдруг...

\- Так-так-так, похоже, кто-то уже на ногах, - раздалось за спиной. Резко обернувшись, я увидела позади себя двоих. Одно существо женского, другое - мужского пола.

**[&Включить саундтрек при прочтении следующего эпизода](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F5Z2RtajfTU&feature=emb_logo) **

Женщина атлетического телосложения, где-то на полголовы ниже меня, одета в обтягивающий черный костюм с белой вставкой на груди, волосы синие, немного длиннее моих, заплетены в замысловатую косу, глаза красные, от них на виски и дальше закручиваются два отростка, похожие на рога. Верхняя часть лица синяя, осмеливаюсь предположить, что это краска, так как кожа щек и подбородка, а так же шеи и открытых плеч грязно-серая, от середины нижней губы вниз идет вертикальная синяя полоска. Точно краска, не иначе.

Второе существо по росту где-то в полтора моих, и на вид... как говорят на Земле... будто на стероидах рос. Лицо зверское. Серьезно. И все в буграх, как у ящерицы, вообще вся кожа бугристая. Нос плоский, глаза маленькие, челюсть несколько сплюснута, на лбу несколько коротких наростов, на руках острые когти, одет в прочную черную броню с красными и золотыми элементами.

\- Здрасьте... - неуверенно выдавила я, заправив прядку волос за левое ухо.

\- Sgniteerg, Tenebrae. Твоя адаптация проходит быстро, - заключил этот громила, - это хорошо.

\- Эм-м-м... Адаптация? - я беспомощно уставилась на Сола.

\- Он имеет в виду восстановление, - подсказал тот.

\- Кто вы? - мне стало как-то не по себе. Что-то подсказывало, что опасаться хоть и нечего, но я этих двоих совсем не знаю, а они, похоже, какое-то представление обо мне имеют.

\- Мое имя Проксима Миднайт, - несколько надменно представилась женщина, подходя ближе, - это, - взмах руки в сторону спутника, - Кулл Обсидиан. - Он молча кивнул. - Мы лишь хотели познакомиться. Увидеть, так сказать, нашу новую сестру. - Судя по поведению, эти слова не соответствовали тому, что она чувствовала. Но меня сейчас интересовало другое.

\- Новую... сестру? - обалдело переспросила я, по очереди глядя на них.

Вместо ответа Проксима показала мне внутреннюю часть правого запястья с изображением такой же черной метки, как и у меня на груди, Кулл Обсидиан продемонстрировал тот же знак на левом плече. Я непроизвольно провела правой рукой по своему, скрытому под одеждой.

\- Это метка Темного Ордена, символ нашей семьи, если ты еще не поняла, - Проксима скрестила руки на груди. - Мы не родные по крови, однако всех нас объединяет принадлежность к одному могущественному клану. Мы - Дети великого Таноса Разрушителя. Я, Кулл Обсидиан, другие наши браться и сестры... - Она поджала губы: - И ты.

Я поджала губы и опустила взгляд в пол. Что-то уже запредельно невразумительное. У нас метки одинаковые... только моя щиплет как-то неприятно... Снова не удержалась и потерла грудь.

\- Болит? - Проксима просекла мой жест. - Ничего, через несколько циклов пройдет. У меня тоже так было.

\- Несколько циклов? - переспросила я и тут же уточнила: - Что такое цикл?

\- Мы считаем не днями, а циклами, скоро узнаешь, почему, - объяснил мой спутник. - Но в каком-то смысле цикл - это сутки.

\- А, Сол, - Проксима сделала вид, будто только увидела моего сопровождающего, - значит, ты у нас в роли наблюдателя? Интересно.

\- Приказы повелителя не обсуждаются, а выполняются, леди Миднайт, - солар вылетел вперед и завис на уровне ее лица так близко, что Проксиме пришлось самой отшагнуть назад. - Не мне напоминать вам, какие могут быть последствия неподчинения. - На ее лице при этом на долю секунды промелькнуло какое-то испуганное выражение, Кулл Обсидиан тоже почемму-то напрягся. - И мои действия всегда в рамках полномочий.

\- Я это знаю, - сдержанно кивнула ему Проксима. - Что ж, если ты ее сопровождаешь, вероятно наша wen elttil retsis действительно не бесполезная малявка, которую можно раздавить одним хлопком, - прищур в мою сторону, - хотя производит именно такое впечатление. Посмотрим-посмотрим... - И уже обратилась ко мне: - Отец возлагает на тебя большие надежды, Тенебре, надеюсь, ты их оправдаешь. Было бы обидно, прими он тебя в семью за... - она хихикнула, - красивые глазки. Вот Эбони Мо рассердился бы тогда... Выздоравливай, elttil retsis. - И они пошли в том направлении, откуда появились, разговаривая между собой на этом языке Тнейсна. Я молча смотрела им вслед. Эта Проксима назвала меня младшей сестрой... Что за ерунда...

\- Тенебре? - позвал меня Сол.

\- Что это... было? - во мне боролись возмущение и страх, сложно было сказать, что перевешивает.

\- Как говорится, в семье не без урода, - посочувствовал Сол, - а у нас их, к сожалению, несколько. Вот например, твоя старшая сестра, Проксима Миднайт. Та еще ведьма, иногда приходится ставить ее на место. Есть еще Эбони Мо, тоже твой брат по клану. Оба могущественные маги и очень опасные. Боюсь, - он снова полетел по коридору, я пошла следом, - единственным способом будет поставить их на место - это заставить себя уважать. Что непросто. Кулл Обсидиан и другие более лояльны, но эти... 

\- Заставить их себя уважать? Как? - я на ходу развела руками.

\- Сама решай, как. Вы, маги, по иерархии стоите выше остальных, как решить этот вопрос, зависит от тебя, остальные противиться не посмеют.

\- Маги? - переспросила я, думая, что ослышалась. - В смысле... и я тоже?

Сол резко прекратил движение так, что я по инерции сделала еще два шага мимо него:

\- Да, ты тоже маг, но твоя энергия еще не восстановилась окончательно. Если ты не помнишь, как пользоваться своей силой, то придется учиться заново. Но с этим вопросом нужно дождаться возвращения лорда Таноса. Я сообщу ему об этом... Сейчас это не главное, твоя задача - сосредоточиться на выздоровлении. Мы вернемся в медицинский комплекс, но сначала я тебе хотел кое-что показать перед тем, как нас прервали. Пойдем. - И он полетел дальше.

\- Ого... - я задумчиво посмотрела на свои руки. Маг? Я? Вот это да... Интересно, что именно я могу делать...

\- Идешь - нет? - окликнул меня солар, не останавливаясь.

\- А... да... Да! - и я кинулась его догонять.

_Вы, наверное, подумаете, что я вела себя беспечно, глупо, не задавала достаточно вопросов, не пыталась раскопать правду о своем прошлом, не задумывалась, кто моя настоящая семья, и откуда я родом, каковы цели тех, кто меня принял. Непросто о таком думать, когда ты не знаешь, кто ты, что ты, зачем ты... А здесь к тебе относятся... как минимум невраждебно. Моя новая семья не все мне рассказывала, но они и не врали относительно того, что от меня хотят. Со временем я приняла ситуацию, взглянула на мир с их точки зрения... Вот и все._

**[&Включить саундтрек при прочтении следующего эпизода](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p6DGbrfxVWw&feature=emb_logo) **

Сол вывел меня на смотровую площадку, с которой открывался панорамный вид на долину. Мы находились достаточно высоко, и обзор был просто фантастический, только... жуткий. Передо мной во всей красе предстала скалистая местность, глубокое ущелье, прямо из каменной породы торчит множество шпилей со светящимися огнями, вероятно это такие же здания, цепь подземных комплексов. Откуда-то снизу взлетел... космический корабль и удалился в облака. Я подняла голову и увидела над нами гигантский, где-то в четверть обозримого небосвода бело-оранжевый вращающийся диск с черным углублением в центре. Это Черная дыра... Что?! Черная дыра? Так близко?!

(ну, вы поняли идею)

Начиналась сухая гроза. Усиливающийся ветер гнал серую пыль и трепал мои длинные волосы. По небу плыли темно-синие рваные облака, извергающие мощные белые заряды электричества. Все вспышки оставались в облаках, но все равно молния в любой момент может ударить туда, где я стою, и тогда...

\- Ой... - только и смогла выдавить я, прижав руки к груди. От увиденного стало очень грустно... и страшно.

\- Выглядит пугающе, понимаю, - согласился Сол. - Но это дом. Лучше уж такой, чем вообще без дома, как думаешь?

Даже не знаю, что ему сказать. Это действительно мир, которому я принадлежу? Да это просто кошмарный сон какой-то. Что тут вообще случилось? Как вообще такое место можно назвать... домом.

_\- Я могла это сделать, отец! Ради тебя... ради всех нас!_

_\- Нет, Локи._

И это... эта пустошь еще и обитаема... Трудно представить, каково было тем предкам, что начинали здесь все с нуля, сколько бы сот или тысяч лет назад это ни было. А может, раньше все было по-другому? Климат поменялся, что ли, сместилась ось планеты, или как раз Черная дыра образовалась, уничтожив солнце этой системы... Похоже, это мне еще предстоит выяснить. Сейчас даже спрашивать страшно.

\- Значит, вот оно как... Здесь вы и живете, да? - я поджала губы, еле сдерживая горькую усмешку.

\- **Мы** живем, - Сол особо выделил голосом первое слово, намекая, что "мы" относится и ко мне тоже. Я покачала головой, борясь с накатывающими слезами и подступившим к горлу комком. Мы здесь живем... Таков мой дом. Мой мир.

_Непросто было это принять. Что-то подсказывало мне - все должно быть не так. Но с другой стороны, вдруг это просто ложные сомнения? Я ведь не помнила ничего, не с чем было сравнивать. Поначалу было трудновато, а потом адаптировалась. Только пребывание на других планетах потом, там, где есть солнце, было немного некомфортным. Вот и сейчас, в этом золотом мире, Асгарде, мне тяжело, слишком ярко и больно... Я уже забыла, что значит чувствовать... Хотя когда-то тоже была живой._

Вечером я сидела на балконе, примыкавшем к одноместной палате, в которой очнулась изначально. Да, выход на улицу, оказывается, тоже имелся, а я сначала и не поняла. Принцип такой же: подносите руку к стене в нужном месте, и проход открывается, прикоснетесь еще раз - закрывается, но я решила проход оставить, чай не скрываюсь... Хотя и велико было желание побыть одной, но Сол не спешил дать мне хоть немного личного пространства. Лично повелитель, мой отец, якобы приказал ему быть рядом и следить за моим состоянием... Хм... Ладно, пусть хоть он, нежели странные создания-медики, их раса называется Читаури, оказывается. Они не опасны, и ведут себя тактично, только... от одного вида этих существ у меня мурашки по коже.

**[&Включить саундтрек при прочтении следующего эпизода](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bv66O1aGrjI&feature=emb_logo) **

Сухая гроза уже закончилась, ветер утих, облака расступились, и на небе проступили первые звезды. Сидя на полу с поджатыми коленями и прислонившись спиной к стене, я наблюдала за Черной дырой в темном небе. Днем всего лишь чуть-чуть светлее, так что особой разницы здесь нет, а сама воронка никогда не исчезает за горизонт, так как ось вращения планеты направлена на нее. Так мне объяснил Сол.

\- О чем думаешь? - нарушил тишину дрон. Я только пожала плечами:

\- Ни о чем.

\- Как, совсем? - не поверил он, мне осталось лишь усмехнуться и пояснить:

\- Когда в голове столько мыслей, и не знаешь, какую начать думать в первую очередь, сразу пропадает все желание.

\- Ясно. - Просто заключил он. Я недоверчиво нахмурилась, но Сол не закончил: - Хотел бы и я так, но мы, солары, всегда мыслим в режиме многозадачности, не способны абстрагироваться.

\- Кто ты такой, Сол? - наконец решилась спросить я. - По виду - конструкт, по поведению... - закусила губу и неуверенно выдавила: - По поведению как живой.

\- Ну... спасибо. - Солар, судя по голосу, смутился.

Действительно, он интересный. Те несколько его копий, что попадались нам сегодня, тоже здоровались со мной, но их голоса были совершенно роботизированные, никакого намека на человечность, значит, не все они такие, как Сол. Хотелось о многом его спросить, но в то же время побыть в тишине желание было больше. Только я закрыла глаза, наслаждаясь спокойствием, как неожиданно тихо пиликнул датчик на панели входной двери.

\- У нас гости, - констатировал Сол.

\- М-м-м? - я поднялась и шагнула с балкона в комнату.

В дверях появилась девушка. По крайней мере эта больше похожа была на меня, чем та же Проксима Миднайт, которую мы встретили сегодня, не забыли? Так вот, эта была почти как я, только с зеленой кожей. Одета в блестящий короткий черный топ с завязками и такие же обтягивающие штаны, на ногах коричневые сапоги с металлическими украшениями, на руках черные перчатки до локтей, темно-фиолетовые вьющиеся волосы с розовыми концами, длиной до лопаток, собраны в конский хвост. Фиолетовые тени и без того увеличивают ее большие глаза, крылья носа широкие, цвет губ тоже зеленый, но намного темнее, чем ее кожа.

\- Привет, - улыбнулась она, проходя в помещение, металлические двери за ее спиной с шипением закрылись, - ты должно быть, Тенебре? - Я кивнула. Она показала на себя и представилась: - Я Гамора, приятно познакомиться.

\- Взаимно... - неуверенно ответила я.

\- Леди Гамора, - поздоровался мой механический компаньон.

\- Здравствуй, Сол, - она улыбнулась ему и снова обратилась ко мне: - Проксима мне сказала, что ты очнулась, и я решила заглянуть. Ты, наверное, меня не знаешь, но... - Она наклонила голову влево, демонстрируя на правой стороне шеи черный знак как у меня и двоих других, встреченных ранее. Я удивленно открыла рот: что, еще одна "сестра"?

\- Ты...

\- Да, все верно, младшая сестра, - Гамора кивнула. - Семья у нас большая, пока ты помимо меня успела познакомиться только с Проксимой и Куллом Обсидианом. Со временем встретишь и других. Ладно, - она огляделась по сторонам словно в поисках чего-то и хлопнула себя по бедрам, - пойду. Если доктор Милнарус застукает меня здесь... Еще увидимся, Тенебре. Выздоравливай. - И она ушла. Мы с Солом снова остались вдвоем.

Выпустили меня из-под надзора медиков только через пять дней, или циклов, как здесь принято называть. Сол тоже все время почти был рядом, еще так поняла, он кто-то вроде... если не за самого главного, то авторитет имеет стопроцентный, и еще к тому же так же разбирается в медицине. Выходить погулять тоже можно было, хотя и в сопровождении, за это время я даже более-менее привыкла к погоде и этому пугающему пейзажу за окнами. Еда у них какая-то странная - некие разноцветные светящиеся жидкости в прозрачных колбах, но на вкус довольно приятные. Это временно, пока я прохожу курс восстановления после... чего-то, что сказалось на мне полностью...

Каждый день приходила и эта странная девушка с зеленой кожей, Гамора которая. Чего она вдруг проявляет такое удивительное участие, не знаю. Она и Сол, который предупреждал меня, что это опасная дама на самом деле, были моими основными посетителями помимо медиков. Кстати, не только Читаури. Удивительно было увидеть врачей расы, больше похожих на меня, только с гребневидными наростами на голове. Мужчины лысые, у женщин тоже есть волосы. А еще тут есть и слуги. Блин, да народу-то полно в этих "пещерах"-то живет! И только их главного я пока не встречала.

На шестой день, после очередного осмотра и заключения врачей, что теперь мне можно покинуть медицинский комплекс, пришла служанка и принесла мне новую одежду: темно-синий костюм со шлейфом до пола и черный пояс с яркой круглой бляшкой. Я не очень горела желанием надевать что-то с глубоким вырезом, поскольку тогда напоказ выставлялась выжженная на моей коже метка, но девушка сказала, что со мной желает поговорить сам лорд Танос, и к нему я должна явиться в должном, соответствующем статусу, виде. Я так и обалдела: он хочет меня видеть? Тот, кто, по их заявлениям, является моим отцом, хочет со мной встретиться? Неужели теперь я все пойму...

Эта же служанка сделала мне из части волос красивый пучок на макушке, остальные заплела в несколько кос, после чего украсила мою голову сверкающим ободком, так же для запястий вручила мне два красивых браслета.

\- Вы готовы встретиться со своим отцом, миледи Тенебре? - спросила она после всех приготовлений.

\- Ну... да... - с сомнением выдавила я, отходя от голографического зеркала.

\- Прошу, пойдемте тогда.

У выхода из палаты нас ждал охранник Читаури... И Сол, сказавший служанке, что она может быть свободна. Мы же втроем отправились в тронный зал, где и должна была состояться моя встреча с... Отцом. Дорогу подробно не описываю, так как с первого раза не запомнила, что и как, плюс дикое волнение... Чувствую, мне придется затратить некоторое количество времени, чтобы хоть примерно выучить, что и где, а ведь я пока еще только малую часть подземного города посетила. Да, но ничего, запомню, иначе-то как, а?.

Мы прошли несколько коридоров, поднялись на парящей платформе на несколько уровней вверх... Охранник сказал, тут есть телепорты, но мне ими лучше начать пользоваться, когда смогу ориентироваться здесь по памяти. Сразу в голове возникла мысль: ну ты попала. В ответ же я выдавила только благодарное: "Понятно" - очень надеясь, что оба провожатых не уловили моего смятения.

И вот через какое-то время мы подошли к массивным дверям высотой... не знаю... с двухэтажный дом. По бокам стоят двое часовых, возможно Читаури, не уверена, они целиком закованы в броню.

\- Ydal Tenebrae sah emoc ot teem htiw Drol Thanos, - объявил тот, кто привел меня сюда. Истуканы в металле даже не пошевелились, но мой сопровождающий удовлетворенно заявил: - Идите, миледи. Лорд Танос ждет.

Опасливо дернув плечами и мельком обернувшись на Сола, я направилась к ним. Стоило мне подойти, орханники-ситуканы пришли в движение: приложили к груди сжатые в кулаки руки и кивнули. Огромные двери медленно расползлись в стороны, приглашая пройти внутрь.

**[&Включить саундтрек при прочтении следующего эпизода](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rZePVyL2uEU&feature=emb_logo) **

Сцепив пальцы на уровне груди, я резко остановилась. Ну, вот он, момент истины. Сейчас все будет понятно... И это страшно. Наверное я не то что этого Таноса боюсь, скорее опасаюсь неизвестности. Но отступать уже некуда. Надо идти. Давай, Тенебре, ты ждала этого момента, вперед. Я вздернула сжатые в кулаки руки, кивнула сама себе и уверенным шагом пересекла порог. Двери за мной тут же закрылись.

Стоило оказаться в тронном зале, вся моя уверенность куда-то резко улетучилась. Это помещение было просторным и... пустым. Потолка в полумраке вообще не было видно. В четырех углах какие-то установки, генерирующие белого цвета льющиеся потоки энергии, контрастно выделяющиеся в общей темноте, у противоположной стены напротив входа большущий трон, в стене по бокам от него два узких и высоких окна. У правого спиной ко мне стояла, заложив руки за спину, таинственная высокая фигура. Только одного такого громилу я уже видела - Кулл Обсидиан. Но это явно не он.

С замиранием сердца я пошла к этой фигуре, с каждым шагом нервничая все больше. Наверняка это он: тот, кто хотел меня видеть, тот, у кого есть ответы на мои вопросы, тот, кто, теоретически, может сделать мне больно... Черт, откуда такие мысли...

\- Здравствуй, Тенебре, - заговорил незнакомец, стоило мне оказаться в нескольких шагах от него. Я вздрогнула и остановилась. От великана так и веяло силой и властностью. - Я рад видеть тебя в добром здравии, ты всех заставила беспокоиться. - Он обернулся, в свете из окна проступили грубые черты лица. Где-то я его уже видела... Не помню где, не знаю... Но внешность точно знакомая. - Я Танос, твой отец. - Он улыбнулся и развел руками.

Чувствуя, что пол уходит у меня из-под ног, я почтительно поклонилась, не зная, какие слова подобрать, как себя вести, что вообще делать...

**Саундтреки (с указанием эпизодов фанфика):**

1) Fallout 4 OST - Humanity's hope aka The Institute Theme; (знакомство Сола и Тенебре)

2) Mass Effect Andromeda OST - Vault; (Убежище)

3) Fallout 4 OST - Of Green and Grey; (Проксима и Кулл Обсидиан)

4) Independence Day OST - El Toro Destroyed; (Сол показывает Тенебре мирна поверхности)

5) Tron OST - Nocturne; (вечер и встреча с Гаморой)

6) Fallout 4 Far Harbor OST - The Children Of Atom. (Танос)


	3. Часть 1. Глава 3: Адаптация (ч.1)

**[&Включить саундтрек при прочтении следующего эпизода](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DCoW79kh4vk&feature=emb_logo</b>) **

Так мы и стояли друг напротив друга. Сначала мне было страшно, а потом пришло странное чувство спокойствия, будто внутренний голос подсказал, что бояться не надо, опасаться нечего. Этот великан, такой сильный, властный, внушающий трепет лишь одним своим видом, на самом деле мой отец, хоть внешне мы так непохожи. Нас связывают не кровные узы, но что-то совершенно иное, не менее сильное. Метка Темного Ордена, что бы это ни значило... Одно я поняла точно: он мне не навредит.

\- Вы... правда, мой отец? - я, наконец-то, нарушила напряженную тишину.

\- Да, девочка, правда, - Танос слегка улыбнулся и сделал несколько шагов в моем направлении. Мелькнула мысль отступить, но я не пошевелилась. - Я тебя спас, принял в нашу семью, и теперь имею право так называться. - Он посмотрел на меня как-то особенно пронизывающе: - Как ты себя чувствуешь? Что-нибудь помнишь?

\- О чем? - я немного растерялась. - Я даже не знаю, кто я... Они сказали, что... - я смущенно закусила губу, - вы мне все объясните... Особо никто ничего не говорил прямо, только... намеками.

Танос усмехнулся, похоже, его подчиненные приказа не нарушили, но меня это все только раздражало. Все это время я ожидала его прибытия как... с одной стороны появления луча света, ясности в липкой темноте неведения, а с другой... как своеобразного начала Страшного Суда, страх увидеть его, узнать то, что мне, может, и не хочется. Но сейчас... Сейчас этого чувства почему-то больше нет.

\- Полагаю, вопросов у тебя много, Тенебре, - согласился он, - спрашивай, отвечу на все, что только смогу.

\- Хорошо, - сжав кулаки, я сделала глубокий вдох. Вопросов уйма, но даже не знаю, с чего начать. Один потянет за собой другой, и так далее по цепочке, а спросить хочется все и сразу. - Вы знаете, кто я?

\- Зависит от того, - Танос заложил руки за спину, - какой ты в этот вопрос вкладываешь смысл. Кем ты была до появления в нашем мире, и как тебя звали раньше, я не знаю. Могу сказать только, что, судя по проведенным исследованиям, мы выяснили - ты относишься к расе асов, существ, населяющих мир, что называется Асгардом. Так же ты являешься носителем ДНК иной расы, из другого мира, Йотунхейма. Возможно, полукровка.

Чувствуя усилившееся волнение, я посмотрела на свои руки. Полукровка... Ни то, ни другое.

\- Так же ты обладаешь немалым резервом магической энергии, - он как-то самодовольно ухмыльнулся и, подняв вверх правый указательный палец, добавил: - Очень немалым резервом.

\- Оу... - это было уже интереснее. Сол упоминал, что я маг, но за все время здесь мои способности, если они есть, пока ни разу не проявились. Точнее я просто не пробовала. Все, что я делала помимо прохождения реабилитации после... чего-то... это вместе с Солом исследовала Убежище. На улицу пока не пускали, хотя желание посетить другие части скального города было немалым.

\- Что? - Титан удивился. - Ты не знала? Да, я опасался этого.

\- Чего опасались? - я нахмурилась, чувствуя неприятное ощущение в животе.

\- Процесс трансформации повлек практически полную потерю твоих воспоминаний о прошлом, хоть и даровал некие новые возможности, как например способность понимать наш язык. Пока ты не можешь на нем говорить, но воспринимаешь слова, - он коснулся правым указательным пальцем собственного виска, - на уровне подсознания. Sa uoy thgim evah deciton.

\- Н-ну да... заметила... - я обхватила пальцами предплечья и уставилась в пол. Вот, значит, как... Даже он не знает, кто я и как сюда попала. Обидно немного, я ожидала большего. Асгард... Не знаю такого места. Но если я прилетела оттуда, значит где-то в том мире произошло что-то нехорошее... Крайне нехорошее. Или я была полной дурой, если решила исследовать эту неизвестную область Вселенной просто "прыгнув" туда без космического корабля. Надеюсь, только беду не навлеку на свою новую семью... Кстати о них, теперь встает новый вопрос, хотя он и раньше крутился в моей голове, но... стоял как-то не первостепенно до сего момента: - А почему вы спасли меня? Я благодарна, конечно... Однако почему?

\- Не скрою, причина есть, - уклончиво ответил Танос, - об этом позже. Пока тебе нужно время, чтобы привыкнуть к нашему миру, научиться заново использовать свои магические способности. Когда ты немного освоишься, мы поговорим о дальнейших действиях, сейчас это не своевременно. Тебе предстоит многое вспомнить заново, а еще и чему-то научиться. Чему-то очень важному, - он особо выделил интонацией последнее предложение.

\- Например? - уточнила я одновременно с готовностью и неким опасением.

\- Узнаешь со временем, - Танос ухмыльнулся. - Но пока оставим это, тебе стоит лучше познакомиться с нашим городом, здесь безопасно, только не уходи за его пределы. Через четыре цикла ты начнешь проходить обучение, учить тебя будут твои же браться и сестры: у Проксимы Миднайт ты научишься пользоваться своей магической силой, Эбони Мо познакомит тебя с нашими технологиями, Гамора обучит искусству рукопашного боя... Каждому из них есть чем поделиться с новой сестрой. - Глаза титана сузились: - Если она готова учиться.

\- Конечно, сэр... Отец... - быстро выпалила я, кивая. Сказать "нет" такому выражению лица было бы просто невозможно, да и потом... я действительно хотела узнать и понять...

\- Хорошо, - Танос удовлетворенно кивнул, - теперь еще один момент, который осталось прояснить. Скрывать эту информацию нет никакого смысла. Пойдем со мной.

Мы вышли на балкон, и титан, стоя справа, указал на далекую воронку из звездной пыли в небе. Почему-то при виде ее мне всегда становится немного пугливо, будто бы там внутри есть нечто нехорошее, зловещее... опасное. И в то же время так трудно оторвать взгляд...

\- Я уже сказал, что ты пришла к нам из другого измерения, но каким образом... - Он указал в небо: - Ты появилась оттуда, - просто объявил отец, - из Черной дыры.

Пол начал уходить из-под ног. Я посмотрела на него с выпученными глазами, а потом с тем де выражением лица взглянула на небо. Оттуда??? Это невозможно... Никто и никогда не отваживался отправиться в путешествие в Черную дыру, мне говорили об этом когда-то... Она уничтожает все... Горизонт событий, искажение пространства-времени, разделение реальности... Стоп! А откуда я вообще могу знать такие вещи?

\- Сначала мы зафиксировали мощную флуктуацию чужеродной энергии, непривычные сильные отклонения базовых показателей сингулярности. - Он отвел взгляд. - Когда мы тебя нашли, то приняли за врага. Никто и никогда не приходил в наш мир... тем более оттуда, - он указал пальцем на воронку в небе, - нам пришлось провести некие... исследования.

Не помню... Я недоверчиво дернула головой и скрестила руки на груди. Ничего такого не помню. Совсем. Почему? От этого даже страшно.

\- Когда мы выяснили, что ты не представляешь для нас угрозы, я принял решение. Ты была на грани гибели, и это... - он положил правую ладонь себе на грудь, - был единственный выход.

Я непроизвольно отзеркалила его жест. Странная метка у меня на груди, словно выжженная на коже... Получается, она появилась так? Он спас меня... какой бы ни была причина. Как бы я ни оказалась в той смертельной ловушке и каким бы чудесным способом ни умудрилась выжить... в Черной дыре...

\- Поскольку ты появилась из всепоглощающей тьмы, - снова нарушил тишину Танос, - я выбрал тебе имя Тенебре. Надеюсь, тебе нравится.

\- Имя красивое, отец, спасибо, - я благодарно улыбнулась. - Но как меня звали раньше?

\- Yltsenoh, Ja evah on aedi, - Танос подошел почти вплотную и положил левую руку мне на плечо, - да и не важно, кем ты была раньше, Тенебре, теперь ты - одна из нас. Не бойся, из-за кого или чего бы ты ни оказалась в Черной дыре, больше такого не повторится, обещаю.

Я неуверенно посмотрела на него и благодарно кивнула, Танос в ответ улыбнулся. Одна из них, в этом темном мире... Что ж, все могло быть хуже, например молекулярное расщепление в космической воронке... В каком виде бы я тогда существовала теперь? И существовала ли бы вообще? Здесь меня приняли, здесь я нужна... да и с другой стороны идти-то мне некуда. Если бы и можно было теоретически вернуться туда, откуда я пришла, и выяснить, что там случилось... Только я не знаю, как вернуться, да и стоит ли знать...

**[&Включить саундтрек при прочтении следующего эпизода(время трека до 2: 49)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ijhTXzMSb-A&feature=emb_logo) **

* * *

Вечером, сидя на каменных перилах балкона своей комнаты, я наблюдала за Черной... или уже Белой дырой далеко в небе. Как я туда попала? Что этому предшествовало? Почему мне удалось выжить? Из Черной дыры нет выхода... Что объясняется сильной гравитацией. Не поэтому ли туннель ведет только в одном направлении? Может, я не единственная, до меня были и другие. Обратно просто никто еще не возвращался, чтобы об этом рассказать. Войти можно, выйти нельзя. Получается, путь в тот мир, где я жила прежде, закрыт. Мне никогда не узнать, что произошло, не встретить людей, которые бы меня знали... не вспомнить.

\- Значит, так вы меня нашли? - наконец выдавила я.

\- В космосе, да. - Сол парил рядом, доселе не нарушая тишины. - Это было... эффектное появление. Необъяснимое искажение пространства, спровоцированное волновой гравитацией, потом вспышка и выпущенный из червоточины луч. Мы сразу выслали разведывательный корабль, - он хмыкнул, - я, кстати, тоже был в команде. И в группе, что... - Он вдруг замолчал, а потом виновато выдавил: - Прости.

\- За что? - я нахмурилась.

\- Если мы тогда делали тебе больно.

\- Не помню, - я покачала головой и натянуто улыбнулась: - А раз так, то не стоит извиняться.

\- Будь ты чужой, то не стоило бы, а так... Все равно как-то неприятно. Больше такого не будет, честно.

\- Не думала, что у роботов могут быть чувства, - не подумав ляпнула я. - Вы ведь не все такие? - За другими шарообразными конструктами-летунами такого не водилось. Все, что от них можно было бы услышать при встрече, это дежурные реплики, произнесенные роботизированным голосом. Нечто вроде: "Здравствуйте, миледи", "Личность идентифицирована", ну и так далее. Сол же, в отличие от них, и разговаривает с эмоциями, к тому же голос у него более низкий и живой.

\- Я - экспериментальный солар, - как-то уклончиво ответил он. - Не люблю об этом говорить, знаешь. Не сейчас.

\- Ну ладно, извини... - я виновато пожала плечами. Похоже, здесь какая-то личная, не очень приятная тема, а Сол мне не доверяет. Ну, то есть, не то, что не доверяет, мы оба еще очень мало друг друга знаем, чтобы... Чтобы откровенничать. Хотя мне-то скрывать нечего, моя память - белый лист. - А почему ты за мной следуешь? - Этот вопрос тоже периодически возникал в мой голове, но раньше задать его я как-то не решалась. Теперь же, после знакомства с лордом Таносом...

\- Твой отец просил быть рядом в его отсутствие, пока тебе не станет лучше, плюс тебе, как новичку нужен был кто-то, кто все здесь покажет и расскажет. А теперь... я как-то привык. Что, - он тут же изобразил голосом обиду, - не нравится моя компания?

Не нравится стояние... в данном случае летание над душой. Порой хочется остаться в одиночестве. Но если я это скажу прямо так, Сол может обидеться. Меньше всего мне сейчас нужны конфликты с новыми знакомыми и членами семьи. Членами семьи... что я сказала... Разношерстная семья из приемных детей и родителей, да. Интересно, у лорда Таноса есть жена? Есть у меня приемная мать?

\- Конечно нравится, просто... - охотно возразила я и тут же замолчала. Что просто? Может, они опасаются меня, раз приставили наблюдателя. Не знают, чего от меня ждать... Ничего такого, но если посмотреть с их точки зрения, осторожность была бы вполне объяснима. Плюс мне, как новичку, проводник не помешает. - Да нет, ничего, Сол, забудь. Мне нравится твоя компания, правда, как и ты.

\- Эй, ну... спасибо, Тенебре, - по голосу солар даже как-то засмущался, - ты мне тоже нравишься.

Я не удержалась от улыбки. Интересно, что за экспериментальный солар? Теперь мне хочется узнать о нем побольше, чем он так отличается от остальных дронов как минимум своего вида.

_Не подумайте, все не так мрачно, как могло показаться сначала. Первое время да, было тяжело, иногда даже очень, но потом... постепенно все начало меняться. Более того, я со временем не только привыкла к обстановке и... моей семье, но даже и почувствовала, что, это действительно мой дом, а те, с кем я жила, стали "своими". Я путешествовала и на другие планеты, много миров увидела, даже познакомилась с одним парнем по имени Питер Квилл по прозвищу Звездный Лорд и его командой. Внешне мы, он и я, были как бы... одного биологического вида, только этот мужчина именовал себя человеком. У меня тогда мелькнуло, может, я по факту тоже из расы людей? Только с магией. Было здорово... пока мы не привлекли внимание тех, кого не следовало._

**[&Включить саундтрек при прочтении следующего эпизода](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-MuKK9lZdWA&feature=emb_logo) **

\- Что сегодня по прогнозам погоды? Ни слова не помню про грозу, - шутливо уточнила я, выходя из главных дверей скального замка. По небу двигались мутные зеленые тучи, изредка вспыхивали молнии, ветра особо еще не было.

Это был следующий цикл, то есть, день, после первого личного знакомства с приемным отцом, правителем этого мира. Сегодня большой день - мне разрешили выйти в город. Не одной, конечно, с сопровождающими. Одним из них, как вы можете догадаться, был Сол, в роли второго компаньона выступала Гамора. Та самая женщина с зеленой кожей и фиолетовыми волосами. Отправлять со мной стражу было бы нецелесообразно, жители города сразу бы углядели особую персону, поэтому отец поручил одной из своих приемных дочерей, моих новых сестер, показать мне город и так, чтобы не привлекать внимания граждан. Самочувствие уже было хорошим, метка на груди уже не болела, не саднила, вообще не чувствовалась.

\- До грозы еще пара часов, успеем, - обнадежила меня идущая сзади новая сестра, - если ты хочешь, конечно.

\- Хочу, - подтвердила я. - Сколько я взаперти сидела, дней... эм-м... циклов восемь, так?

\- Гораздо больше, - тихо ответила она.

\- Что?

\- Не забывай время, что ты лежала без сознания в медицинском комплексе, - вмешался Сол, пролетающий между нами.

\- А-а... - понимающе протянула я. Гамора при этом как-то странно поджала губы и отвела взгляд.

Меня этот эмоциональный жест тогда совсем не задел, куда больше интересовало, почему именно сегодня погода должна была испортиться еще больше, чем обычно? К мрачности за окнами, особенно когда не с чем сравнивать, я уже привыкла, да и грозы люблю, всегда любила... наверное? Но тут, когда именно собираешься куда-то, погода преподносит тебе сюрприз. А ведь Гамора сказала, что можно еще прогуляться не только по городу, но и пойти куда-нибудь подальше.

Я почесала макушку, задев собранные в замысловатый пучок волосы. Служанка постаралась, самостоятельно мне бы так закрутить волосы бы не удалось. Я не в восторге от подобного отношения, но у них своя работа, свои правила и... не узнав, как в этом мире все устроено, выпендриваться будет некрасиво, как любезно напомнил мне Сол. На мне был обтягивающий красно-черный костюм с вшитым плащом до пояса, плеч он не скрывает, соответственно и движений не сковывает. Гамора по привычке облачилась в черное, волосы затянула в высокий хвост, на бедрах у нее еще были держатели для бластеров, в каждом из которых соответствующий лазерный пистолет.

\- Дождевики захватили, девочки? - между делом уточнил Сол, пока мы спускались по длинной каменной лестнице.

\- Конечно, - отмахнулась Гамора и задумчиво добавила: - А вот якорь не взяли.

Я тихо фыркнула в кулак, стараясь спрятать улыбку, и добавлять ничего не стала.

Звездный Шпиль, так назывался замок повелителя этого мира, находился на возвышении, а сам город - внизу. Гамора повела меня на одну из небольших открытых площадок, на которых находились вытянутые крылатые двухместные шаттлы с крытыми кабинами из прозрачного материала. Когда мы подошли к одному, зеленокожая сестра что-то нажала на браслете на левом запястье, и крышка летательного аппарата сама собой поднялась.

\- Ну? - Гамора указала мне на правое сидение, а сама первой забралась в кабину, заняв левое. Когда я плюхнулась рядом, Сол разместился между нами, продолжая парить в воздухе. Девушка запустила двигатели, крышка кабины сама собой закрылась, и мы стали медленно подниматься ввысь.

Весь город, оказывается, находился под землей и в скалах, наружу торчали только некоторые отдельные строения с окнами и входами, разумеется. Так же ущелья и скалы в некоторых местах соединены огромными прозрачными круглыми трубами, предназначенными для движения поездов... По словам Гаморы здесь мало на что можно посмотреть снаружи, основное все находится внутри, город разросся под землей вокруг Цитадели на сотни километров. Есть даже несколько космопортов с крытыми и открытыми ангарами.

\- О нашей планете можно сказать как: "Не суди о книге по обложке", - оповестила мимоходом Гамора, пока я обозревала мрачные окрестности. - Сама понимаешь, климат - не очень... Но мы живем и процветаем. А самое главное находимся вдали от посторонних глаз.

\- Посторонних - это кого? – на всякий случай уточнила я.

\- Да так, никого конкретного, - девушка вдруг кашлянула и сосредоточилась на управлении.

\- В мире великих всегда есть, чего опасаться, Тенебре, и есть, что защищать, - пояснил Сол. - Я не говорю о возможных потенциальных врагах, это скорее банальное чувство безопасности. Однако бояться нам сейчас никого не нужно.

\- Да я просто спросила, - я пожала плечами и прильнула к окошку справа, - хочу больше узнать о... доме.

\- У тебя еще будет куча времени, - Гамора улыбнулась, - сейчас предлагаю облететь территорию, чтобы ты смогла увидеть масштабы, а уже потом займемся детальным изучением.

\- Ну давайте, - я была только "за". Что бы ни было тут, это наверняка интересно, несмотря на всю внешнюю... суровость. Мне сравнивать не с чем, поэтому буду только рада новым открытиям.

Мы поднялись выше над скалами, и дали внушительный круг, в центре которого и находился замок. Отсюда хорошо было видно, что наш дом действительно похож на острый скальный шпиль, слегка изогнутый к вершине. У меня почему-то возникли ассоциации с взлетающим космическим кораблем. Все ущелья и скалы, из которых торчали металлические конструкции, и светились окна, можно было отнести к территории подземного города, в основном населенного Читаури. Назывался он, кстати, почему-то Супернова, вот уж не догадываюсь, почему. Есть тут и другие расы, но таких, как я, пока больше не попадалось, к сожалению.

Мы еще какое-то время летали, то опускаясь в ущелья, то взмывая к небу. Гамора и Сол рассказывали, в какой части города что находится, куда лучше ходить, а куда не желательно. Я с первого раза, конечно, не запомнила практически ничего, да и сложно было сориентироваться, знаете, когда ты почти ничего не видишь. Ну откуда я под землей найду забегаловку, где самая гадкая выпивка, будучи тут, на поверхности? К тому же, я не пью… или пью? Нет, наверное нет… Не помню.

\- Примерно вот, - объявила Гамора, спустя где-то сорок минут облета территории. – В нормальную погоду можно будет и тут везде погулять, но в данном случае… - Она вдруг замолчала и потом неожиданно заявила: - Время еще есть, может, высадимся где-нибудь за пределами города? Так, для полноты ощущений.

\- В такую погоду это делать не рекомендуется, - тут же предупредил Сол.

\- Да мы быстро, не переживай. Ничего не будет. Так что скажешь, Тенебре?

\- Не знаю, это как-то… - неуверенно протянула я.

\- На пару минут, - снова повторила Гамора. – Это так, для полноты ощущений. Одно дело из корабля наблюдать, а совсем другое – вживую. – И не слушая возражений нашего общего механического товарища, она повела шаттл куда-то на пустынную территорию.

Приземлились мы на холмистом плато, разделенном трещинами, вероятно, это следы некогда случившегося тут землетрясения. Стоило только защитной крышке кабины подняться, как мне в лицо полетела пыль. Грядущая гроза несла не только сильный ветер, но и какой-то странный зеленоватый туман, из-за которого вспышки молний в небе почему-то также становились слегка зеленоватыми. В воздухе так и чувствовалось электрическое напряжение.

Выбравшись из челнока, я подошла к ближайшему обрыву. Неглубоко… Но все равно есть на дне острые как копья скалы, и если упадешь на них, то… будет плохо. В общем, вы поняли.

\- Иди сюда! – Гамора быстрым шагом начала взбираться на холм рядом. Подъем некрутой, так что залезть туда особого труда не составило.

Оказавшись на вершине, я окинула взглядом всю открывшуюся панораму скалистых гор. Растительности никакой, нет и снега на вершинах. Хотя, кто знает, может это лишь из-за этого странного грозового тумана? Город еще расположен в относительной низменности, по сравнению с точкой, где мы сейчас стояли. Цитадель, именуемая Звездным Шпилем, отсюда казалась гораздо меньше. 

\- Хороший вид, правда? – Гамора улыбнулась.

\- Жутковатый, - неохотно призналась я, потирая предплечья, - но что-то в этом есть.

\- Ну да, - согласилась она, - хотя есть планеты и более жуткие. Тебе пока не с чем сравнивать, понимаю, но я такие видела и знаю, что говорю.

\- Поверю на слово, - согласилась я, не совсем понимая, для чего мы сюда вообще притащились изначально.

\- Если кто вдруг забыл, напоминаю, что во время грозы нельзя стоять на открытом месте, а уж тем более на возвышенности, - предупредил Сол, и секундой позже недалеко от нас прямо в землю долбанул мощный разряд. Я вскрикнула от неожиданности и присела, закрыв голову руками, сестра только заслонилась и слегка пригнулась. Сол предпринял еще одну попытку убеждения: - Это, конечно, очень впечатляет, но количество ионов в атмосфере продолжает увеличиваться, переводу: нужно уходить, пока не стало слишком поздно.

\- Наверное, ты прав, - Гамора хлопнула себя по бедрам и быстро, как торопящийся экскурсовод, оповестила: - Ну вот, в общем, как-то так. Выглядит не очень, но это дом. Вся жизнь под землей, здесь только хищники, колючки, зрелищные атмосферные явления... - Она задумчиво посмотрела на небо: - Кстати об этом, нам пора возвращаться, буря будет сильной. Дальше город можно продолжить смотреть уже будучи в безопасности.

Но мне почему-то уже не хотелось уходить. Да, ветер усиливается, и вспышки молний в небе все чаще, но велико желание было постоять здесь еще несколько минут. Наверное, мне в прошлом нравились грозы, однако на каком-то инстинктивном уровне от сверкающих всполохов электричества становилось жутковато.

\- Тенебре? Эй, Тенебре?

\- А, что?! - я вздрогнула и обернулась на спутницу.

\- Пойдем, - тихо, но выразительно позвала Гамора, кивая в сторону челонока. Обернувшись на долину еще раз, я начала медленно спускаться с холма. Мы были уже почти рядом с кораблем, но вдруг Сол, летящий справа, неожиданно остановился и заявил:

\- Фиксирую движение на тринадцать часов. Нечто крупное приближается. Расстояние триста метров и сокращается.

**[&Включить саундтрек при прочтении следующего эпизода](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2kVeVJPxlEw&feature=emb_logo) **

\- Чего? - я похлопала глазами, прикрываясь руками от ветра. Гамора же резко повернулась в нужную сторону и рукой преградила мне путь. - Что?.. - настороженно повторила я уже тише.

\- Замри и ни звука, - шикнула она, вглядываясь в сгущающийся туман.

Я прислушалась. Помимо шума ветра с определенной периодичностью где-то в секунду различались глухие удары о землю, они становились громче. Очень похоже на чьи-то... шаги?

\- Сто пятьдесят, - доложил солар, вероятно имея в виду расстояние. - Семьдесят три...

\- Только этого не хватало... - прошептала сестра. Я затаила дыхание.

Из-за скалы вышло что-то, напоминающее ходячую гору. Будучи ростом где-то с десяток метров или около того, это было похоже на громоздкую рептилию на двух ногах. Вытянутая морда с острыми зубами, громадные передние конечности с толстыми длинными загнутыми когтями, мощные ноги, длинный волочащийся по земле хвост, все тело покрыто шипами... Глаз только один, желтый с красной окантовкой, зрачка нет. Похоже, он видит как-то по-другому, это какой-то иной тип восприятия, инфракрасное зрение. Черт, откуда я вообще такие слова знаю?

\- Oh taerg, - пробормотала Гамора, ее правая рука уже потянулась к бластеру на бедре. Я просто испуганно пялилась на странное создание.

\- Эт-то что за хрень?!

\- Представитель местной фауны, - только успела выдавить она. Существо издало дикий рык и бросилось на нас. - Осторожно!

Не сговариваясь, мы с ней кувырком ушли в стороны, Сол же просто поднялся выше и пролетел у него над головой. Огромный ящер, сообразив, что добыча ускользнула, резко развернулся и, недовольно рыча на меня, приготовился к новому прыжку, но Гамора в это время открыла огонь по его правому боку. Бластерные заряды отскочили от чешуйчатой толстой кожи, не нанеся существу особого вреда, а вот внимание его переключилось.

Монстр кинулся на мою сестру, но та в красивом сальто увернулась. Существо стукнуло левой лапой в землю, подняв фонтан из мелких камней, один из которых стукнул девушку в левый бок. Она потеряла равновесие и выронила бластер. Я чувствовала себя абсолютно беспомощной, у Гаморы хоть бластеры есть (чем они, правда, тут помогут?), то я... А я что, у меня ни оружия, ничего!

\- Беги! Я задержу его! - пропыхтела сестра, подбирая бластер.

\- Ну уж нет! - я в пару прыжков оказалась рядом и встала в боевую стойку.

\- Дура! Ты и сражаться не умеешь! Уноси ноги, пока не поздно!

Вот тут уже было обидно. Она права, конечно, какой из меня сейчас боец? Драться я и в самом деле не умею, приемов не знаю, магией... пользоваться как - не помню. Но и оставить ее один на один с этим чудищем - тоже не вариант. Последнее снова поперло на нас, однако тут в дело вступил Сол: летая вокруг него, дрон стал обстреливать рептилию из встроенных в его корпус лазеров. Излучает ли летающий шарообразный конструкт какое-либо тепло, чтобы ящер мог его видеть, не знаю, а вот неприятные ощущения от оружия Сола он точно испытывал. Существо отмахивалось-отмахивалось, но тут меткий выстрел солара угодил ему прямо в глаз. Реву было... нам с Гаморой пришлось заткнуть уши.

\- Надо подвести его к обрыву! - девушка указала на край скалы.

\- Понял! - Сол залетел с нужного бока и снова начал стрелять, заставляя чудовище отступать в предполагаемом направлении. Гамора отбежала и тоже открыла огонь. Я хотела, как минимум убраться в сторону, чтобы не попасть под удар, но тут в поднявшемся от ветра пылевом потоке различила еще три светящихся глаза. И все за спиной Гаморы.

\- Сзади! - воскликнула я, предупреждающе взмахивая руками. И тут произошло нечто немыслимое: по моим пальцам прошел электрический ток, ладони потеплели, и прямо из них выбился мощный поток золотистого света. Одного из хищников моментально отшвырнуло в туман, и больше он не появлялся. Я обалдело уставилась на собственные ладони. Что... что это было???

\- Тенебре, уйди оттуда! - внезапно крикнула Гамора, но я не успела увернуться от удара хвоста...

От мощного толчка в грудь сбило дыхание, от чего я не сразу сообразила, что... падаю с обрыва на острые скалы. Но не успела даже испугаться, как на секунду все кругом поглотил мрак, и вот я уже валяюсь рядом с острыми образованиями горной породы, среди камней и пыли. Высота обрыва была примерно где-то с пятиэтажный дом, кое-где видны каменные выступы; я не сразу сообразила, что могла убиться на смерть, но каким-то чудом, все же, выжила.

\- Гамора! - испуганно позвала я, но никто не ответил. Солар тоже пропал из виду. Они... они остались там? На вершине? С теми существами? Придерживаясь левой рукой за ребра, я со стоном встала и огляделась. Никого не видно и не слышно. Только усилившийся ветер и рокот в небе, сопровождающий вспышки молний. - Гамора! Сол! Вы где?! - Мой голос потонул в очередном громовом раскате.

**[&Включить саундтрек при прочтении следующего эпизода](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pTuOHzsWIoE&feature=emb_logo) **

_Космос таинственный и непостижимый. Он манит, увлекает за собой. Мы идем вслепую, надеясь разгадать тайны мироздания, а в итоге получаем все новые и новые вопросы. Я по-прежнему в заточении в небольшой светлой комнате за силовым полем, только мысленно сейчас прибываю в иллюзорном космическом пространстве. Со стороны кажется, будто я просто сижу на коленях закрыв глаза и опустив голову, а вокруг меня с тихим шипением пульсирует золотая магическая аура... по факту же я далеко._

_Четверо воинов (трое мужчин и женщина) вместе с Повелителем Бурь, который все зовет меня сестрой, недавно сопроводили меня сюда из Дома Целителей. Снова этот странный алтарь - Горнило Душ, новые попытки гипноза, сканирования и... чего-то еще. Они снова хотели влезть ко мне в голову. Сопротивляюсь, как могу, но иногда воспоминания приходят... яркие образы из прошлого, лица, эмоции, чувства... В том числе один когда-то важный человек... Питер Квилл, он же Звездный Лорд... Мы были... ну, больше чем просто друзьями._

_Странные у наших врагов методы пыток. Знаю, они пытаются меня сломать, но так легко я не сдамся. То, что они делают, не больно, скорее неприятно, как посягательство на частную жизнь. Даже у меня, инструмента воли господина, есть свое личное пространство, и лорд Танос это уважал. Он даже не препятствовал... отношениям с тем некогда значимым для меня человеком, которые у нас сформировались не сразу. Для моего отца главным было - преданность семье и стремлениям, а подобного рода вещи вроде любви - дело десятое. Пока это не мешает, конечно._

_Опять со стороны асгардских лекарей (а может, это тайные ученые-экспериментаторы?) были эти сочувственные взгляды, снова наставления главной о том, что нужно есть и спать, убеждения, что мне желают помочь... Их интересует метка у меня на груди, мои воспоминания, внешне невидимые, как они говорят, глазу шрамы, а так же и ментальная связь с моим господином, как бы они это ни вычислили. Когда до них уже дойдет, наконец? Когда меня перестанут называть этим чужим именем? Когда отец придет за мной? Камни Разума и Пространства в руках врагов, а портал могу открыть только я. Пока это тупик..._

_Стоя на краю скалы небольшого астероида, я смотрю на далекий бело-желтый аккреционный диск относительно недавно сформированного квазара, слушаю излучение звезд и туманностей, эту своеобразную музыку Вселенной - все, что запомнила, пытаюсь воспроизвести по памяти._

_\- Тенебре, поговори со мной, - неожиданный голос правителя Асгарда раскатывается среди звезд, я вздрагиваю и теряю концентрацию. Открыв глаза, обнаруживаю его стоящим всего в паре шагов от меня. Я же все еще сижу на коленях, медитационная золотистая аура вокруг меня постепенно гаснет._

_Что он здесь делает, думаю я, продолжая сидеть и пристально смотреть на царя. Он отвечает мне таким же выжидательным взглядом. Зачем он пришел? Я не видела его с тех пор как... Ах да, похоже, время настало... Возможно, это оно, правитель Асгарда принял решение._

_\- Тенебре, - повторяет он, задумчиво разглядывая меня, - значит, на это имя, я смотрю, ты отзываешься, а свое настоящее принципиально игнорируешь. Хорошо, пусть так._

_Это не фантом, отмечаю я про себя. Всеотец действительно здесь. Во плоти. Силовое поле за его спиной активировано, однако энергетической преградой вижу и нескольких стражей в боевой готовности. Скользнув по царю равнодушным взглядом, я снова опустила голову. Эмоций нет, чувства сейчас не заставят меня поддаться страху, несмотря на то, что передо мной сам правитель Девяти Миров Иггдрасиля. Тот, кто по силе сравнится лишь с моим господином, тот, кто одной фразой убил ее когда-то... Я вас не боюсь, царь Один Борсон._

_\- Нам нужно поговорить, - заявляет он спокойно._

_Не о чем, мелькает мысль у меня в голове. В самом деле, просить его я ни о чем не буду, умолять тоже, раскаиваться не в чем - я выполняла приказ. О чем еще он хочет поговорить? Мне сказать ему нечего._

_\- Uoy era gnorw, rethguad, - тут же возразил Всеотец, словно услышал мои мысли. Тут я не могу сдержать удивленный взгляд. Один понимающе кивает: - Язык Древних, да, я его знаю._

_Ах да, как я могла забыть. Разумеется, он знает, в конце концов, я уже была свидетелем их конфронтации с моим отцом… то есть, моим господином. Это было еще до превращения… Когда я… обрела статус Эмиссара, то больше на моей памяти открытых столкновений с Асгардом не было. Хотя отец предупреждал, что они все еще где-то там, для меня единственным способом защиты было – стать Эмиссаром._

_\- Книги, которые твоя мать переслала тебе, - правитель Асгарда подошел к шкафу и провел рукой по обложке одной из них, - ты совсем не читаешь. Девочка, которую я знал, всегда любила книги, тянулась к знаниям._

_Может быть раньше, сейчас я знаю только то, что мне нужно знать, не больше. Я не строю предположений, не делюсь мнением, оно не имеет значения. Повелитель отдает приказ, моя задача, как и задача всех остальных – выполнять. И только._

_\- Что он с тобой сделал, - Один провел рукой по корешкам сразу нескольких книг, сжал пальцы в кулак и снова шагнул ко мне, - привело в ужас лекарей, твою мать, твоего брата, меня… - Царь замер, глядя в стену, а потом, снова посмотрел на меня своим пронизывающим взглядом: - Ты, правда, считаешь Таноса своим отцом?_

_Я молчу. Мало кто осмеливается называть его по имени, однако Один Небесный Отец может себе позволить. Но почему-то царь по-прежнему не выносит свой приговор. Мне казалось, он за этим пришел, но… Что он хочет от меня услышать, если и так знает ответ?_

_\- Знаю, - неожиданно снова соглашается он, будто опять уловив мою мысль, – но, тем не менее, задаю этот вопрос. Понимаю, тебе тяжело говорить. Ментальный блок в твоей голове, как это называет леди Эйр, не позволяет тебе свободно выражать мысли в словесной форме, как и не дает возможности действовать без приказа… - Его голос почему-то дрогнул, - но я знаю, ты по-прежнему можешь думать._

_Могу…Всегда могла._

_\- Хорошо. Значит, мои слова ты способна воспринимать._

_Я только отвернулась, этот разговор уже начинал утомлять. Не в смысле выводить из себя, а отнимать силы. Чувствую себя очень уставшей, не знаю, почему. Весь этот мир на меня так странно влияет: ярко, много чужих эмоций, приходится делать над собой колоссальные усилия, чтобы не поддаваться волне изредка накатывающих чувств. Что со мной? Раньше такого никогда не было, даже когда хозяин посылал меня с поручениями в другие уголки галактики, даже на Земле я этого не ощущала. Это... это потому что ради миссии на Земле отец на время вернул мне чувства, да?_

_\- С тех пор как… мы тебя потеряли, я все думал, что же пошло не так… Когда все это началось? Где я ошибся? Более того, как можно было предотвратить… - Наши взгляды встретились, и царь оборвал фразу на полуслове. Но я, так и сидя на коленях, лишь снова уставилась в пол. – Локи, девочка моя, что я должен был сделать? Что я сейчас могу сделать?_

_Закончить этот спектакль. Перестать мне врать. Не называть меня этим чужим именем. Вынести приговор и публично избавиться от Эмиссара, как он говорит, злейшего врага. Господин велел ждать, не предпринимать никаких попыток сбежать самостоятельно. Он знает, без команды я не смогу действовать. В данном случае - это большой минус._

_\- Я мог бы заставить тебя говорить, - в голосе правителя Асгарда неожиданно слышится явная угроза, - твоя ментальная защита сильна, однако в ней есть бреши. Работа Таноса, полагаю._

_Молчу и не поддаюсь. Если Всеотец хочет сделать мне больно, он это сделает при любом раскладе. Это мы проходили._

_\- Я не стану делать тебе больно, просто хочу услышать ответ._

_Ответ? Мой? Зачем ему мой ответ? Мое мнение не имеет значения. Хватит..._

_\- Знаешь, когда мы поняли, что ты жива? - спросил Всеотец и, не дожидаясь реакции с моей стороны, сам ответил: - С тех самых первых секунд, когда только возник портал в Альфхейм из той области пространства, что именуется Темным Космосом. Я тоже это почувствовал. Этот... мощный выброс энергии. Хеймдалль безошибочно определил воздействие Тессеракта. У Привратника было предположение, и он поделился своими мыслями со мной. Я сначала не поверил, поскольку та часть пространства-времени закрыта от его взора..._

_Я напряглась. Первая настоящая попытка совладать с силой одного из Камней... которая чуть не обернулась катастрофой. Сначала все шло хорошо, а потом... Как вчера это все было. Отец тогда первый раз на меня рассердился... и похвалил после этого._

_\- ...эта мысль не давала мне покоя, - продолжал Один свою речь, - поэтому я велел Хеймдаллю продолжить наблюдение за возможным возникновением подобных аномалий. И в итоге он определил источник - Тессеракт и его обладательницу._

_А, значит, вот как... Я не знала. Никто не знал, даже отец. Мы просто прыгали на космическом корабле сквозь пространство через порталы, что я создавала... по поручению господина. Значит, это из-за меня, это я привлекла ненужное внимание._

_\- Можешь понять, что я ощутил? - говорил он дальше. - Представляешь эти противоречивые чувства? Моя дочь жива и в то же время находится в плену у злейшего врага. Сны твоей матери оказались правдой... - Царь вздохнул. - Не могу даже представить, что тебе пришлось испытать… Чем больше целители пытаются узнать, тем больше их пугают новые открытия. – Один покачал головой. – Твоя мать не спит ночами, брат рвет и мечет... Тому, кто сотворил с тобой... это... не уйти от правосудия Асгарда, слово даю. Дочь моя..._

_\- Mi ton ruoy rethguad, Allfather, - выдавила я через силу и снова опустила голову. Пусть он знает, что я добровольно не стану верить и помогать врагу. Раньше бы могла притвориться, но… не теперь. – Ja ma Tenebrae, tnavres fo Drol Thanos Eht Reyortsed._

_\- Вот как? – царь, похоже, немного удивился, что я открыла рот… Да и я, если честно, тоже. - Жаль тебя разочаровывать, но ты для Таноса никогда не была дочерью. Слугой, как ты сама сказала, это да, ты стала его оружием из-за своих... особых способностей, это так. За что я никогда не прощу ни себя, ни его. - Он сжал кулаки и скорбно опустил голову, закрыв единственный глаз._

_В этот момент будто сам воздух невероятно накалился, стало еще жарче и труднее дышать, за силовым полем стражи так же почувствовали недомогание. Казалось, будто бы еще секунда, и вспыхнет яростной пламя, которое все вокруг поглотит. Опомнившись, Один глубоко вдохнул, успокаиваясь, жар отступил. Если бы я сейчас могла чувствовать, перепугалась бы до смерти, он же сейчас смотрел на меня с каким-то сожалением._

_\- Моя дочь жива. - Царь буквально навис надо мной. - Я вытащу тебя из этого кошмара, слышишь? Мы найдем способ._

_Не реагирую._

_\- Пока поразмысли вот над чем. Из всех так называемых членов Темного Ордена... Так ведь именуется клан Таноса Разрушителя, да? Из них всех Камни отзываются только на твое магическое поле. А знаешь, почему?_

_Нет, я опустила голову, глядя на свои руки. И в самом деле, я никогда не пыталась узнать этого. Мне нравилось делать то, что не могут даже другие маги из нашей семьи. Это нечто потрясающее, конечно, сейчас расскажу. Но причину, по которой у меня это получалось… Нет, даже выяснить не пыталась. Почему? Боялась? Не знала, где искать ответ? С чего начать? Теперь это уже не важно._

_\- Нет важно, - не отступал Один. – У каждого действия есть последствия, но тогда я меньше всего думал об этом. Не так ты должна была такое узнать._

_Узнать что? Что она... я... полукровка? Или здесь что-то еще?_

_Правитель Девяти Миров присел передо мной, чтобы быть на уровне, и, глядя в глаза, тихо произнес:_

_\- Ты способна управлять Камнями Бесконечности, потому что я могу это делать. – Небесный Отец выдержал паузу, вероятно давая мне возможность обдумать эти слова, а потом прямо спросил: - Все еще думаешь, Танос – твой отец? – Он встал, выражение лица царя теперь было каким-то разочарованным. – Делай выводы._

_Правитель Асгарда ушел, а я снова погрузилась в медитацию. Наконец-то снова сама с собой. Только теперь уже не стою на поверхности астероида, а парю в воображаемом космическом пространстве смотрю на квазар, что вращается относительно рядом. Слушаю музыку звезд. Одна... наконец-то. Как же их навязчивое присутствие опустошает. Это из-за них я стала такой... Отец... Господин изначально не собирался превращать меня в... как Один сказал, в "это"._

_Значит, они засекли нашу... мою первую попытку создать межпространственный туннель, вот в чем дело. Да, в тот раз я сработала небрежно, чуть не уничтожила наш корабль. Мой первый опыт..._

_Но какие выводы царь Один хочет, чтобы я сделала? Я не его дочь, и я это знаю. Я - дочь Таноса Разрушителя, Эмиссар его воли. Им не сбить метя с толку. И все же, откуда, почему я и..._

_\- Какая тут связь? - прошептала я, обращаясь к вихрю межзвездной пыли, но тот упорно молчал._

_Что со мной будет? Чего я совершенно не хочу, так это медленной и мучительной смерти в Золотом Мире, в качестве их пленницы и материала для исследований. Позор... Но пусть лучше это, чем предательство... Они не получат от меня ничего. Царь Один думает убедить меня, что я его дочь, вероятно так хочет выведать, что мне известно. Нет. Моя миссия не завершится абсолютным провалом._

_Но Всеотец прав: у меня есть помимо магического еще один особенный талант. Хозяин рассказал мне спустя некоторое время. Он хотел дать мне сначала возможность освоиться дома и уже потом поведать о своем плане. Ему нужны были все артефакты, а мое появление... стало приятной неожиданностью. Итак, где мы остановились... Ах, да._

__

**Саундтреки (с указанием эпизодов фанфика):**

1) Divine Divinity OST - The Lake of Eternal Darkness; (разговор сТаносом)

2) Independence Day OST - Aftermath (без последней части трека); (Тенебре и Сол "Так вы меня нашли")

3) Ulf Söderberg - I Vargmanens Tid; (полет над городом)

4) Halo 3 OST - Infiltrate; (нападение)

5) Ulf Söderberg - Tempel Och Katedral Reser Sig Ur Djupen. (разговор Одина и Тенебре)


	4. Часть 1. Глава 4: Адаптация (ч.2)

**[&Включить саундтрек при прочтении следующего эпизода](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JS6BrK6bQHM&feature=emb_logo) **

Над головой раздался рев, с обрыва сорвалось нечто крупное и рухнуло совсем рядом, чуть не раздавив меня. С визгом я метнулась в сторону прямо к отвесной скале и, наткнувшись на нее, уже развернулась посмотреть, что меня едва не пришибло. Это было одно из тех существ, напоминающих больших двуногих ящериц, одна из которых меня хвостом как раз сюда низ и скинула.

Упавший хищник угодил как раз на острые скалы, падения на которые до этого чудом удалось избежать мне. Чешуйчатое тело с тяжелым рыком последний раз шевельнулось и обмякло, с пробивших его острых камней стекали струи темной крови, образовывая приличные лужи.

\- Твою мать... - прикрывая лицо от пыли, я медленно подошла и присела перед ним на корточки. Неживой. Уже. К счастью для меня.

Над головой снова раздалась стрельба, и мне показалось, что там сверху еще послышался секундный усиленный шум двигателей летающего шара, будто он заложил крутой вираж.

\- Со-о-ол!!! - позвала я вверх, приложив ладони трубочкой ко рту. Почти в это же время в небе сверкнула молния, и следом долбанул раскат грома.

\- Тенебре?! - раздался сверху голос робота, и солар, судя по звуку сделав еще несколько выстрелов, показался над обрывом. Дрон удивительно легко сопротивлялся порывам ветра, висел в воздухе так, будто почти сбивающий с ног ураган вовсе и не был ему помехой. Вдруг я услышала громкий возглас Гаморы:

\- Спасай ее, Сол! Я тут сама...

Парящий шар спустился с крутого обрыва и облетел меня против часовой стрелке, одновременно сканируя:

\- Повреждения минимальные. Как тебе это удалось?

\- Сама не знаю, - честно призналась я. Сверху послышался очередной град бластерных зарядов и крик. Местность снова осветила небесная вспышка с громовым сопровождением. Я не на шутку перепугалась: - Гамора?!

\- Хватайся за меня! - велел Сол, зависая на уровне моей головы.

\- Но...

\- Давай!

Подавив панический стон, я ухватилась за основания его боковых антенн, что были толщиной почти в два пальца, и солар начал набирать высоту, увлекая меня за собой. Когда ноги оторвались от земли, мне уж показалось, что если повезет не сломать антенны робота, то ветром нас все равно снесет. Но нет, мы легко неслись в нужном направлении, хотя ветер меня, все же, болтал, приходилось крепче стискивать пальцы на антеннах летающего шара. При этом еще я невольно восхитилась: корпус солара где-то размером с две человеческих головы, а тяга позволяет поднять в воздух взрослого человека. Возможно и не одного. Чувствуется мощь.

Когда мы достигли вершины обрыва, я сумела разглядеть ее. Гамора укрылась за камнем, рядом на земле копошилось еще одно существо, два других рыскали неподалеку. При виде меня, они издали жадные рыки. А, черт! Инфракрасное зрение... Конечно!

\- Гамора! - я отпустила антенны Сола и соскочила на землю.

\- Тенебре? - удивленно воскликнула она, высовываясь. - Прячься! Они видят тепло!

\- Давайте к кораблю! Я отвлеку их. - Робот начал пальбу по хищникам из встроенных бластеров.

Ящероподобные существа тут же оставили зеленокожую инопланетянку и переключили внимание на агрессора. Когда расстояние между ними и девушкой увеличилось, Сол снова велел мне вести Гамору к кораблю. Подбежав к девушке, я увидела, что ей здорово досталось: серьезный глубокий порез на левом предплечье, этой рукой она еще держалась за грудь, так же ссадина на правой щеке, правой ногой сестра двигала через боль.

\- Ты не ранена? - с ее стороны это было скорее удивление, нежели вопрос.

\- В отличие от тебя - нет.

Перекинув левую поврежденную руку Гаморы себе через шею, я потащила ее в сторону все еще стоявшего неподалеку корабля. Поднявшаяся пыльная взвесь нещадно била в лицо и с трудом позволяла передвигаться. Сол чуть задержался, отгоняя выстрелами других, Гамора хромала, вися на мне и держа в правой руке бластер на всякий случай. Когда мы добрались до корабля, новая сестра вдруг заявила:

\- Поведешь ты.

\- Что? - опешила я, надеясь, что ослышалась.

\- Я одной рукой не смогу, левую почти не чувствую.

\- О боже... - еле выдавила я, глядя на челнок. Она не сможет, а я-то вообще не умею! Но возражать уже было некогда, поскольку рядом в пыли раздался очередной злобный рык и тяжелые шаги.

\- Советую поторопиться, - предложил неожиданно догнавший нас летающий дрон. - Я их немного дезориентировал, но все равно ненадолго.

Дотащив Гамору до пассажирского сидения челнока, я сама запрыгнула на место пилота и стала изучать приборную доску, Сол пристроился в кабине сзади. Много кнопок, какие-то небольшие мониторы со схемами, рычаг управления. В пылевом потоке возникло два силуэта с горящими инфракрасными глазами. Тепло от корабля! Черт, они видят его и наверняка думают, что это пища!

Зеленокожая девушка потянулась и нажала зеленую кнопку рядом с рычагом управления, кабина тут же закрылась, ветер, соответственно, утих, только песка много насыпало нам.

\- Быстро, Тенебре, жми красную кнопку! Надо взлетать!

\- Какую из?! - я спешно искала нужную, но тут их было несколько, три, если точно, и все красные!

\- Господи, ту, что справа от рычага! Давай!

С болезненной гримасой и нервным стоном я сделала, как она сказала, шаттл заурчал, затрясся и начал подниматься в воздух, недовольные хищники остались внизу. Руки тряслись, что, разумеется, отражалось и на корабле, ибо нас мотало из стороны в сторону, да плюс еще порывистый грозовой ветер...

\- Спокойнее, спокойнее, - бормотала мне Гамора, задавая координаты в навигационном компьютере.

\- Дальше-то что?! - я уже откровенно начала психовать.

\- Просто сверяйся с курсом на экране, - посоветовал Сол сзади. - И держи корабль ровно, а то и меня уже укачивает. - Он изобразил смешок, на что даже раненая Гамора выдавила улыбку.

Мне оставалось только сдавленно рыкнуть. Издеваются. Куда тут смотреть? Ужас просто. Я не умею водить! Я не умею пилотировать! Я ничего тут не понимаю!

\- М-м-м... сюда? - я вопросительно ткнула пальцем в круглый монитор с радиальными окружностями и вращающимся по кругу сектором.

\- Нет, это радар. Вот. - Гамора указала на соседний, в котором безошибочно можно было узнать карту. по крайней мере я думаю, что это карта. На ней еще была изображена зеленая ломаная линия и движущаяся по ней мигающая красная точка. Причем по мере движения по этому зигзагу, след за ней менялся с синего на красный. Так понимаю, это показатель, насколько точно мы движемся в заданном направлении.

Гамора прижала к груди поврежденную руку и стиснула зубы. Рана глубокая, судя по виду. Мне повезло отделаться ушибами, Сол же совсем не пострадал. Маленький, верткий летун...

\- Очень больно? - вопрос, конечно, глупый, и так все видно.

\- Терпимо, - отозвалась она, - снижайся, мы уже близко.

Я надавила на рычаг управления, заставляя корабль опуститься ниже, как вдруг...

\- Тенебре, осторожно! - крикнул солар сзади: прямо перед нами возникла выступающая справа скала.

\- А? А-а-а!!! - я резко наклонила рычаг влево, уходя от столкновения. Увернулись мы с трудом. Черт, из-за этой пылевой бури вообще ничего не видать. - А-а-а, черт!

\- На приборы смотри, дура! - повысила голос Гамора. - Иначе убьешь нас прежде, чем мы долетим.

\- Еще и как-то приземлиться нужно, - добавил Сол.

\- Заткнитесь, а? Говорила же, что не умею летать! - я едва не всплакнула, чувствуя снова усиливающуюся панику.

\- Успокойся, в крайнем случае, если разобьемся, не придется рассказывать лорду Таносу, что произошло.

\- Вот утешил, - огрызнулась я, мельком заметив, как при этом остекленели глаза Гаморы.

Через несколько минут впереди замаячила посадочная площадка, с которой мы стартовали до этого. Гроза уже прекращалась, и видимость заметно улучшилась, однако это не отменяло факта, что мне теперь предстояло еще и посадить челнок, а я понятия не имела, как это делать.

\- Так, начинай постепенно замедлять ход, - снова заговорила Гамора. – Следи за высотой и показателями спидометра. Тормозные клапаны… это слева, черная кнопка со значком…

\- Ага… - я ткнула в нужное место левым указательным пальцем и снова отхватила рычаг управления.

\- Медленнее. Постепенно снижай мощность двигателя, - говорил уже Сол, - и смотри на показатель высоты. Выключать можно будет в полуметре от площадки, не раньше.

По факту я почти все сделала правильно. Почти, именно. При приземлении определила место, опускала челнок медленно, даже посадочные стойки успела выпустить, как и было сказано, только все же слегка перенервничала и вырубила двигатель на высоте двух метров. Ну вы понимаете, как мы сели…

\- Уй-е… - выдохнула я после сильного удара. Тряхнуло нас прилично, однако амортизация, к счастью, не позволила шаттлу развалиться на части.

\- “Мягкая” посадочка, - не удержавшись, съязвил Сол. Гамора тихо прошипела слово “elohssa”, не знаю, что это значит, но по интонации – явно нечто ругательное.

\- Извините, - буркнула я со смесью обиды и смущения. Предупреждала же их, что не умею летать!

Гроза уже закончилась. К кораблю, как только крышка кабины открылась, тут же выскочили читаури-техники, мне было предложено сопроводить Гамору в медицинский комплекс, что я сочла хорошей идеей. Предлагали вызвать медиков сюда, но мы решили, что сами дойдем. Уже знакомый мне доктор Милнарус, руководитель врачебного центра, был на месте и крайне удивился нашему появлению.

\- Ydal Tenebrae! Ydal Gamora! Tahw deneppah?

\- Помогите ей, пожалуйста, - попросила я вместо объяснений.

Была вызвана группа медиков, состоявшая из четырех человек… то есть читаури, которые занялись травмами Гаморы. Один из них осмотрел меня и признал состояние удовлетворительным. Царапин даже нет, только ушибы, вероятно при падении и еще до этого от удара хвоста одного из звероящеров. Медик предложил обезболивающее, но я сказала, что нет необходимости.

Далее мы какое-то время с Солом топтались в общей приемной. Вернее топталась-то я, а он летал вокруг, мельтешил перед глазами. Там было, где посидеть, даже телеэкран большой на стене имелся, по нему танцевали какие-то гуманоидные фигуры из белого цвета, все под мелодичную музыку. Ничего не поняла, что это такое.

\- Лорду Таносу это может не понравиться, - хмуро заключил Сол.

\- Ты про что? – я отвлеклась от рассматривания фигур на экране. – Про корабль или случившееся с Гаморой?

\- Все вместе. Прямое нарушение техники безопасности.

\- Но я же сказала, что ни разу еще не управляла челноком! – мне стало страшно. Вдруг еще мне попадет? Есть за что, это точно.

\- Дело не только в челноке. Вы не должны были лететь в опасную зону.

\- Кто же знал…

Тут дверь открылась, и появился сам доктор Милнарус:

\- Леди Тенебре, мы закончили. Можете увидеть леди Гамору, если хотите.

\- Спасибо, - я опустила голову и пошла за ним.

Заведующий проводил меня в одноместную палату наподобие той, где находилась я еще совсем недавно, и оставил нас втроем. Гамора лежала на широкой платформе с мягким белым матрасом и подушкой, в изголовье на встроенной панели мигали какие-то лампочки, в помещении такой же полумрак, как и везде.

\- Эй, - я выдавила улыбку.

\- Привет, ребята, - сестра подняла правую руку.

\- Как ты себя чувствуешь? – Сол залетел к ней с левого бока.

\- Да ничего, - она хмыкнула, - бывало и похуже, ты знаешь. Тенебре, я смотрю, повезло больше.

\- Случайно, - согласилась я.

\- Но как? – Сол уже обратился ко мне. – Падение с такой высоты может убить кого угодно.

\- И мне интересно, - поддержала Гамора, переворачиваясь на левый бок.

Я задумалась, в максимально возможных подробностях попыталась вспомнить, как это произошло, и выдавила:

\- Честно, я думала, мне конец. Падала на скалы, зажмурилась, а потом вдруг обнаружила, что себя рядом… И удара почти не почувствовала…

\- Телепортация… Тогда не удивительно... - пробормотала Гамора.

\- А? – растерялась я.

\- Перемещение в пространстве. Многие маги это могут.

\- Не знаю, - я помотала головой. – Все произошло слишком быстро, я даже понять ничего не успела, и…

Тут вдруг открылась дверь у меня за спиной, и появился охранник читаури, который объявил:

\- Сол, Леди Гамора, леди Тенебре, вас желает видеть лорд Танос. Прямо сейчас.

Я закусила губу и повернула голову к приподнявшейся на локтях на платформе Гаморе. Сейчас? Гамора с трудом передвигается. Я могу сама к нему сходить и объяснить ситуацию, а она пусть отдыхает. Но только я открыла рот, чтобы озвучить это предложение, как зеленокожая девушка спустила ноги на пол и заявила:

\- Хорошо. Мы сейчас. – Она протянула мне правую руку: - Тенебре, подсоби.

\- Ты уверена, что это правильно? – я помогла ей встать. – Может, лучше если я сама к нему…

\- Нет, - возразила та, - надо вместе, раз велено.

\- Но может быть…

\- Хватит, - Гамора отпустила мою руку и сделала несколько неуверенных шагов к охраннику, - ты у нас новенькая, правил еще не знаешь. Пошли.

Страж читаури сопроводил нас троих до дверей тронного зала, где как прежде перед входом дежурило два истукана, закованных в броню. Гамора всю дорогу была какая-то напряженная, и не похоже, что из-за полученных травм. Нет, она чего-то боялась, по крайней мере мне так чувствовалось. Сол же, разумеется, само спокойствие. А как же? Лица нет, эмоций тоже не видно, если они у него есть вообще.

**[&Включить саундтрек при прочтении следующего эпизода](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qU3JEdgtHFI) **

Как и в прошлый раз, в огромном тронном зале не было никого, кроме самого титана. Он сидел на троне и терпеливо ждал, когда мы подойдем к нему, чтобы начать разговор. Как и везде, кругом темно, только фиолетовые узоры на стенах дают достаточно света, чтобы увидеть очертания предметов.

\- Объясните мне, что все это значит, - потребовал он, как только мы оказались на достаточно близком расстоянии. Мои губы дрогнули от немого вопроса, не сразу дошло, что Танос уже каким-то образом узнал, что случилось.

\- Так получилось… - Начала Гамора, но титан резко поднялся с трона и громко заявил:

\- Молчать!

Мы замерли в оцепенении. Когда эхо его голоса утихло, тишину нарушало только едва слышное гудение, исходящее от Сола, но в такой пугающей тишине оно казалось гораздо громче. Выдержав паузу, Танос продолжил:

\- Что значит, “так получилось”? Ваш корабль сбился с курса и сам унес вас с потенциально опасный район? Да? Я понимаю, Тенебре… но ты, Гамора, - светящиеся глаза хищно сузились, - не ожидал от тебя такого. – Он взмахнул левой рукой и отошел вправо от трона: - Не нужно даже напоминать, что вас могли убить.

Девушка опустила голову, я стыдливо отвела взгляд и закусила губу. Да, это она предложила, что говорить. Ничего бы не произошло, если бы мы сразу вернулись, как предлагал Сол.

\- Ты, Гамора, уже обладаешь достаточными навыками даже при отсутствии магических способностей, но твоя новая сестра… У нее пока нет такого опыта. И то, что ее сила проявилась именно в момент опасности – лишь удачное совпадение.

Я удивленно выдохнула. Он и про это знает?

\- Сэр, если позволите, - вмешался дрон, - есть и другая сторона: способности Тенебре дали о себе знать как раз в стрессовой ситуации, плюс еще она хорошо проявила себя в момент опасности. Я считаю, что это хороший момент.

\- Единственный хороший момент – что вы все добрались назад живыми, - сердито отозвался титан. – Будь это какое-то серьезное боевое задание – вопросов нет, но в данном случае такой поступок – просто глупость и безрассудство. Надеюсь, подобного больше не повторится, иначе вы все ощутите последствия. – Он покачал головой и тише заявил: - Тенебре, Сол, теперь оставь нас. Я хочу поговорить с Гаморой, - глаза отца недобро сверкнули: - Наедине.

Лицо девушки исказил нешуточный страх, но я почему-то не придала этому значения. Поговорить - это же ничего, правда ведь? Молча поклонившись отцу, я медленно пошла к выходу, по тихому шуму слыша, как солар летит чуть справа.

\- Что это были за звери? - приглушенно спросила я, когда двери тронного зала закрылись позади нас. Два охранника по обе стороны от входа так и стояли истуканами.

\- Драгарды, местная дрянь. Крайне опасные хищники, как ты уже поняла. - Сол произнес это с такой интонацией, будто бы речь шла о каком-то мелком гнусе, а не об огромных тварях, которые нас чуть по камням не раскатали.

\- М-да, уже поняла, - хмыкнула я в ответ.

Мы уходили от тронного зала, и почему-то я даже не задумывалась, о чем отец решил поговорить с Гаморой. Куда больше сейчас было интересно, что за фигня со мной произошла во время нападения этих... динозавров.

\- Похоже, твои магические способности начинают проявляться, - заключил солар, когда я поделилась с ним своими мыслями. - Ты - сильный маг, при должном обучении раскроешь свой потенциал. Проксима тебе все объяснит.

\- Надеюсь...

Мне уже не терпелось узнать, что же я могу делать. Все случилось настолько неожиданно, я даже не поняла, как. Вечером, спрятавшись ото всех в пустой пещерной зале я снова попробовала повторить сегодняшнее, но, разумеется, ничего не получилось. Совсем. Не знала, как. Остается ждать только завтрашнего утра, когда новый учитель, по совместительству приемная старшая сестра расскажет, что такое магия, и с чем ее едят.

Следующим утром после завтрака у меня состоялось первое занятие с Эбони Мо, это тоже мой неродной собрат. Кхм, по счастью не родной. По словам отца это их главный специалист по науке, он сможет познакомить меня с технологиями убежища, расскажет о технических достижениях, познакомит с новыми разработками. Кстати, по словам моего сопровождающего, тоже могущественный маг. Сол проводил меня в его лабораторию, точнее даже исследовательский комплекс, под который выделили один целый уровень или этаж этого каменного замка, что именуется, если не забыли, Звездным Шпилем.

Лабораторий было много, в них работали все те же читаури. Что они делали – понять было сложно, несмотря на то, что из коридора, по которому я шла, можно было увидеть каждую через прозрачные сиреневые окна – в качестве перегородок использовались силовые поля.

\- Что они делают? – поинтересовалась я у Сола с явным любопытством.

\- Много чего, - отозвался он, - исследования, проектировка, анализ данных, сборка роботов… Я, кстати, тоже появился здесь.

\- Оу, понятно… - протянула я, не зная, как на это реагировать.

(Размер солара и человека, на самом деле это Спутник-1)

**[&Включить саундтрек при прочтении следующего эпизода](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WhrbK254yRE&feature=emb_logo) **

Эбони Мо встретил меня в твоем отдельном кабинете. Это был человекоподобный безносый гуманоид, чем-то напоминающий древнего старца. Бугристая сморщенная серая кожа, налитые кровью глаза, седые волосы-патлы, скрюченные пальцы с черными ногтями, одет в черную робу с желтыми элементами. Вот отсутствие у него носа, конечно, очень напрягало. Нет, возможно, нос-то и был, но такой плоский, словно вообще отсутствовал. А я еще не поняла, почему Сол попросил меня не орать при виде этого существа. Сидело оно, вернее он, в высоком черном кресле с острой спинкой за такого же цвета овальным столом, отображающем голограмму какого-то туннеля синего цвета, по нему двигались красные и желтые пунктирные линии. Больше в его кабинете не было ничего, но, вероятно, все нужное, как и везде, вмонтировано в стены, надо только знать, где активирующие символы.

\- А, это ты, - произнес он каким-то распевным противным баритоном и вышел из-за стола. Он был выше меня на две-три головы, телосложение для его роста довольно худощавое. – Новый член семьи, Тенебре, правильно? Я о тебе слышал.

\- З-здрасьте, - я с трудом поборола желание отступить. – Приятно познакомиться, сэр… Эбони…

\- Да-да, конечно, - перебил он, подходя ко мне, - так, ну-ка, ну-ка… - Его изучающий хищный взгляд мне не понравился. Совсем. – Интересно. Магический потенциал довольно велик, отец сделал хороший выбор.

\- В смысле? – я удивленно моргнула.

\- Но! – гуманоид поднял левый указательный палец на уровень лица. – Это еще предстоит выяснить. – Он вернулся к столу, провел рукой над голограммой, и та сама собой исчезла. – Я познакомлю тебя с научной стороной нашей жизни, как велел лорд Танос. Но сначала скажи, od uoy evol ecneics?

Люблю ли науку? Странный вопрос. Наверное, как минимум это интересно. Да и потом, один вид этого существа уже не позволял говорить “нет”, даже если бы это было так. Поэтому я решила ответить нейтрально:

\- Пока сложно сказать, сэр Эбони Мо. Видите ли, я… все забыла, всю свою жизнь до появления здесь. Отец… лорд Танос сказал, что это последствия м-м-м… чего-то. Возможно в прошлом у меня и был к этому большой интерес. В любом случае, я хочу узнать больше.

\- Похвально, - заметил он, снова делая шаг в нашем с Солом направлении. Чего этот робот вдруг замолчал? - Ни да и ни нет, но приятно видеть, что новичок желает учиться. Я постараюсь передать тебе максимум знаний, ты узнаешь, насколько потрясающ мир науки. Особенно, - он растопырил пальцы на уровне лица, его руки окутала зеленоватая дымка, - в сочетании с магией.

\- И вы… эм-м-м… научите меня?

\- Тут от тебя зависит… - Эбони Мо опустил руки. - Мне бы пригодился умный помощник. Если ты проявишь интерес и усвоишь полученные знания.

Я вздрогнула. Вообще физика процессов – вещь довольно занимательная, а тут еще такое словосочетание в мой адрес: “умный помощник”. Это очень… интригующе, хотя я пока даже не совсем понимаю, о чем речь, но...

\- Буду стараться, - с готовностью пообещала я.

\- Надеюсь, - отозвался приемный инопланетный брат и снова как-то недовольно поморщился. Похоже, пока знакомство со мной Эбони Мо не впечатлило, с другой стороны… может, у него просто лицо не позволяет выразить другие эмоции. Если эта морда еще и улыбнется, я, наверное, фигурально упаду в обморок от страха.

Эбони Мо провел меня по лабораториям, подробно рассказывая, что у них и как. С первого раза мало что удалось запомнить из научных терминов, но описывал он интересно, я слушала очень внимательно, невольно делая вывод, что гуманоид прав, и я действительно хочу учиться. Похоже, неподдельный интерес в моих глазах его вмечатлил, и в итоге Эбони Мо, все-таки, это сделал – улыбнулся. Бе-е-е…

**[&Включить саундтрек при прочтении следующего эпизода](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lu3ra62uaHY&feature=emb_logo) **

Во второй половине дня мы с Солом отправились на мой первый урок магии уже к Проксиме Миднайт. Помещение, где она ждала, имело о-о-о-очень высокий потолок, у дальней стены две платформы, парящие в воздухе, каждая размером где-то три на три метра. Ну и основное место пустое. Все темные стены в каких-то мелых светящихся символах и узорах.

\- Итак, скажи мне, что ты знаешь о магии, - спросила Проксима после того, кА формальности приветствия были соблюдены. Как и Эбони Мо по началу, она выглядела скучающей и не заинтересованной в моем обучении, просто следуя приказу отца.

\- Ничего… - я пожала плечами и помотала головой.

\- А? – она приложила правую ладонь к своему уху. – Громче говори, не понимаю, что ты там лопочешь.

\- Ничего, я сказала! – повторила я уже повышенным тоном.

\- Но, как я слышала, тебе удалось создать энергетическую волну и телепортироваться.

Вот это стало уже для меня неожиданностью. Сначала лорд Танос, теперь она… Получается, все, кому надо, все обо всем и всех знают.

\- Это случайно… сама не знаю, как так вышло, - честно призналась я. Проксима только покачала головой:

\- М-да. Это будет непросто… - Она глубоко вдохнула и терпеливо продолжила: - Значит так, слушай внимательно. Первый шаг к овладению своим магическим резервом – это умение чувствовать его внутри собственного тела. Начнем с медитации. Садись. – Она сама опустилась на пол и скрестила ноги.

Недоверчиво нахмурившись, я разместилась напротив нее в такой же позе.

\- Закрой глаза.

Я подчинилась.

\- Глубокий медленный вдох и такой же выдох. Сосредоточься на внутренних ощущениях. Попытайся почувствовать энергию внутри собственного тела…

Сначала я не почувствовала совершенно ничего. Продолжала слушать ее голос, делая акцент на нужных словах, но ничего нового не ощущала. Было даже обидно. Как мне удалось сделать это в прошлый раз? Я усиленно старалась вспомнить те ощущения: волнение, возбуждение, страх… По телу прошла дрожь как от внезапного неожиданно радостного известия. Что это такое? Меня, вроде бы, никто не пугал…

\- Соедини ладони и медленно разводи в стороны, - командовала сестра, - постарайся почувствовать тепло между ними.

Тепло действительно было, вместе с неким напряжением, будто я только что сильно терла руки друг об друга. Пальцы покалывало, ладони тоже, по всему телу какое-то странное взбудораженное чувство…

\- Да. Да, вот так. – Говорила Проксима.

Открыв глаза, я не сумела сдержать радостный возглас. В моих руках пульсировал золотой круглый сгусток энергии диаметром где-то с ладонь. Проксима Миднайт стояла в паре шагов от меня и одобрительно ухмылялась.

\- Хорошо. Теперь бросай.

\- Что? – пульсар в моих руках дрогнул.

\- В стену бросай. – Проксима сделала шаг влево.

На дрожащих ногах я поднялась и выпустила энергетический шар. Долетев до стены, он рассыпался на множество мелких искорок, которые быстро исчезли. Далее Проксима Миднайт снова встала передо мной и велела уже кидать пульсары в нее. Сначала я испугалась, но колдунья заверила, что мои атаки ей никакого вреда не причинят. С некоторым сомнением я, все же, повторила создание пульсара и дрожащими руками выпустила его в ее направлении. Когда сгусток энергии почти достиг цели, инопланетянка выставила вперед руки, и магический шар, наткнувшись на вспыхнувший на секунду вокруг девушки купол, так же рассыпался на тысячи искр.

\- Так, еще раз! – приказала она.

Следующую атаку я повторила уже с интересом, третью с азартом и так далее. А это оказалось даже интересно! Собственноручно созданные магические пульсары – это нечто! Я и не думала, что способна делать что-то подобное. Здорово!

\- Это еще подожди, - лицо Проксимы исказила зловещая улыбка, - рано или поздно перейдем к той стадии, когда тебе придется отбиваться и от моих атак. – Она хихикнула при виде моего внезапного испуга: - Нет, а что ты хотела? Думала, враг будет стоять столбом и просто позволит себя уничтожить? Продолжим!

Я снова сконцентрировала между ладонями энергетический шар размером с собственную голову, и пустила в направлении Проксимы. Она отбила его с той же легкостью, но при этом заметила:

\- Так. Вот это уже лучше. Может, ты и не так безнадежна. Еще раз!

Улыбку сдержать не получилось. Я кивнула, генерируя в ладонях новый пульсар такого же размера…

* * *

Прошло еще шесть дней, то есть циклов, как это здесь называется. Все это время Гамору я больше не видела, зато Эбони Мо и Проксима Миднайт мелькали рядом постоянно. Первую половину дня со мной занимался один, вторую - другая. Мои магические пульсары стали сильнее, дальше Проксима учила меня создавать магический щит. Мне хотелось больше, но та лишь повторяла, что я слишком спешу. Даже того, что удалось достичь за эти дни, уже больше чем достаточно на самом начальном этапе. Эбони Мо все тоже хорошо объяснял – и физические, и химические процессы - доступным и понятным языком. Оба они, кстати, старались не выражаться на своем диалекте, хотя трудностей с пониманием у меня не возникало. Говорить только в их манере пока не могу.

Вообще все бы ничего, мне даже нравилось, только учителя какие-то... суровые. Нет, никто меня не оскорблял и не обзывал, но по виду можно было сказать, что оба меня просто терпят, будто я их раздражаю, и если бы ни приказ Таноса, фиг тебе, Тенебре, а не уроки по науке и магии.

На седьмой цикл у меня был, так сказать, выходной. С непривычки магический резерв истощается быстро, а тренировалась я на пределе возможностей: очень уж нравились новые способности... Которые у меня и прежде были, просто я не помню. Поэтому даже Эбони Мо, который смотрел на меня как на вошь, дал мне самостоятельную работу на расчеты по кинематике. А еще его же заданием было - учить местный язык, на котором они между собой обычно изъясняются. Понимать-то я его понимаю, надо еще и уметь говорить, подобно остальным членам Темного Ордена.

И вот, потратив большую часть дня на решение задач не без помощи Сола, который потом куда-то улетел, сказал, что возникли определенные дела, я занималась тем, что учила язык Тнейсна. Это было непросто, поскольку очень сбивало интуитивное узнавание. То есть, увидев слово или букву-символ, я могла это прочитать на уровне подсознания, а когда не смотрела, то воспроизвести сложно. Как дислексия наоборот. Или же, как было, вот с вами говорят на иностранном языке, вы понимаете все сказанное, а как ответить - не знаете и говорите, соответственно, на своем.

\- Levart, lanoitome, levon, lufroloc... - в разнобой читала я слова с экрана терминала, написанные древними символами. - Блин... - устало потерла глаза и откинулась на спинку кресла. А зачем мне это? С одной стороны все и так тут общаются на том же языке, что и я, с другой - все и так понимаю... Но надо. Надо и все тут. Лучше бы Эбони Мо рассказал мне о конструкции двигателей их космических кораблей. Пока мы начали курс физики только с азов начальной школы. Меня не покидало чувство, что все это я уже знаю, только не представляю откуда. Теперь вот другое задание - с электронным словарем обниматься. Уже часа два сижу, пора бы отвлечься.

Встав из-за стола, я походила по комнате, вышла на балкон, посмотрела в небо. Уже наличие в вышине над головой Черной дыры особо не настораживает, привыкла. Где все, интересно? Даже Сол пропал куда-то. Хех, а помните, не так давно я жаловалась на его почти постоянное присутствие?

Чуть подтянув резинку, державшую волосы в высоком хвосте, я вышла из комнаты в пустой темный коридор, огляделась и пошла налево. Мимо неспешно пролетел солар, но это явно был не мой знакомый, т.к. только пробормотал роботизированным голосом: "Sgniteerg, Ydal Tenebrae" - и направился дальше.

\- Sgniteerg, - поздоровалась я в ответ. Машина, однако каждая лишняя практика произношения не помешает.

Без каких уже либо сомнений я спокойно шла, куда глаза глядят, куда ноги ведут, никуда особенно не торопясь, хотя обычно хожу быстро, даже если спешка и ни к чему. Обстановка уже привычная, глаза не режет от контрастного сочетания темноты и яркого локального освещения в белых и голубых оттенках, а трапециевидные коридоры уже казались более красивыми. Вообще само Убежище обладало определенным шармом в сочетании с таинственностью. Особенно мне нравились самовыстраивающиеся под ногами мосты и скрытые в стенах сенсорные панели. Не знаешь, куда приложить руку, чтобы открыть проход, так долго будешь мучиться, пока не наткнешься на спрятанный символ случайно. 

Так, гуляя, я вышла на небольшую площадку, с которой вела лестница на уровень ниже. Но стоило мне только начать спускаться, как вдруг...

\- Retsis Tenebrae! - окликнул меня низкий голос сзади. Обернувшись, я увидела на площадке огромное мускулистое существо с кожей как у ящерицы, и лицом как у ящерицы. Мы виделись всего раз, но такую колоритную личность забыть непросто. Впрочем как и всех моих новых сестер и братьев.

\- Rehtord Cull Obsidian, doog ot ees uoy, - спокойно ответила я, повторяя его манеру. Не смотря на трудности, мне за шесть дней уже удалось выучить некоторые фразы, что его удивило.

\- Учишь наш язык, - констатировал он с умным видом, - произношение уже довольно неплохое.

\- Спасибо, стараюсь, - кивнула я.

\- А как в остальном? Привыкаешь, да?

\- Мне тут начинает нравиться все больше, - честно призналась я. - Кстати, как дела? Мы только один раз с тобой ведь встречались, тогда еще рядом были Проксима и Сол. - Еще тогда я очень испугалась этого громиллы, сейчас уже страха было меньше... Немного меньша, да.

\- Солар... - как-то недовольно пробормотал громила. - Да. Но я слышал, как вы с Гаморой отличились. Побили сразу четырех драгардов. Мощно.

\- Да... - я в красках вспомнила наше сражение, побили, но не убили всех, да и то моя помощь была минимальной, - только после разговора с отцом Гамора куда-то пропала. Я так и не видела ее больше. Не знаешь, где она может быть?

\- Она в Кристальном Саду. - Кулл Обсидиян указал левой рукой себе за спину. - По крайней мере, я видел только что, как она шла туда.

\- Серьезно? - Странное дело. - А... Кристальный Сад? Это где? - я почесала макушку и удивленно похлопала глазами.

Кулл Обсидиан детально рассказал, как туда пройти. Это на два уровня ниже, проще всего на лифте и через Ромбовую залу, а еще вниз по Звенящей винтовой лестнице, сказал, что не пропущу, проводить не предлагал, что удивительно. Хотя и ладно, сама дойду... Надеюсь. Мало мне пока удалось тут разведать.

\- Хорошо, спасибо, - я снова стала подниматься вверх по лестнице мимо него. Теперь даже не столько хотелось найти Гамору, сколько увидеть, что такое этот Кристальный Сад. Первый раз про него слышу.

\- Kcul doog, tnod teg tsol, - пожелал великан мне в ответ.

\- Спасибо, постараюсь, - отозвалась я и отправилась на поиски этого Кристального Сада и Гаморы. Как вы поняли, Кулл Обсидиан пожелал мне не заблудиться. Да, тут это легко, особенно новичку как я.

До места мне добраться удалось без особого напряга. Правда на всякий случай пришлось спросить у еще одного какого-то слуги расы Читаури, очень кстати попавшегося по дороге, правильно ли я иду. Оказалось - правильно.

Ромбовая зала так называлась не только из-за своей формы, но и из-за множества мерцающих колонн, которые были составлены из крупных октаэдров идеальной формы, соединенных друг с другом вершинами.

**[&Включить саундтрек при прочтении следующего эпизода](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TqwHaO7mOTU&feature=emb_logo) **

Не меньше понравилась эта самая Звенящая винтовая лестница, что обвивала такую же колонну из октаэдров, только еще более крупного размера. Большая цилиндрическая шахта, вдоль стен серпантином спускались ступени, вся была в сверкающих белых хрустальных образованиях, и эти кристаллы издавали тихий приятный звон, словно колокольчики на ветру. Я невольно задержалась на середине пути, слушая эту удивительную мелодию... А когда уже спустилась, увидела перед собой арку, за которой было...

\- Нифига себе... - непроизвольно вырвалось у меня при виде этого.

Пещера невероятных размеров, гораздо больше, чем залы и гроты, что я видела раньше. Скалы, разрушенные постройки, мосты... скопления кристаллов больше человеческого роста! Сама по себе темная пещера была освещена великим множеством разноцветных кристальных формирований: голубые, белые, фиолетовые, желтые... они росли везде, практически заменяли собой деревья. Кстати, деревья здесь, своеобразные тоже были, какие-то высокие тонкостволые растения со спускающимися плакучими ветками, подобными водорослям. Они так же ярко светились изнутри.

Глазея по сторонам с открытым ртом я шла по мощеным дорожкам, что переплетались по всему кристальному гроту, слева находилось озеро, над которым парили голубые искорки, а дальше откуда-то сверху в него стекал мощный водопад, подсвеченный растущими за ним кристаллами. У меня аж дыхание перехватило. Вода? Здесь есть вода? Подземные источники... Офигеть можно.

\- Класс... - выдохнула я ни к кому по сути не обращаясь. Ей богу, это место столько тайн еще скрывает... и оно такое крутое...

На берегу озера рядом с разваленной каменной колонной на фоне сияющего фиолетового скопления кристаллов я заметила чью-то фигуру. Она сидела на земле, поджав колени и обняв их руками, и созерцала колебания водной поверхности. Подойдя чуть ближе, мне удалось распознала ее. По крайней мере так показалось.

\- Гамора? - позвала я. В ответ ничего. Я медленно подошла к девушке слева и в нерешительности остановилась, сцепив руки. Зеленокожая сестра на меня даже не смотрела. Я негромко кашлянула, опять никакой реакции. Набрав в грудь побольше воздуха для уверенности, я осторожно спросила: - Эй, все хорошо? Я тебя нигде не могла найти.

\- Тенебре, - инопланетянка положила голову на лежащие поверх колен руки, словно сильно устала, и так же тихо попросила: - Уйди, пожалуйста.

Чего? Вот это поворот... Я напряглась, в груди возникло неприятное ощущение. Недавно сражались плечом к плечу, спаслись, до дома добраться смогли вместе, а теперь вдруг такое? Она... злится, или что? Не могу понять, и поведение Гаморы обидно. Но вместо того, чтобы последовать ее совету, я решила сесть рядом на выступающий камень.

\- Прошу, оставь меня, я не в настроении. - Гамора не смотрела в мою сторону.

\- Что-то случилось? - я ляпнула это прежде чем сообразила, разумеется произошло нечто. Будь все хорошо, Гамора вела бы себя иначе.

\- Ничего.

**[&Включить саундтрек при прочтении следующего эпизода](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tv9h4zM7deQ&feature=emb_logo) **

Потерев плечи ладонями, я сползла с камня и подсела к ней на коленях, мысленно перебирая ситуации, способные ее расстроить. Не зная, где она пропадала все эти дни, я могла подумать только об одном:

\- Что произошло, когда мы с Солом ушли?

\- Не важно... - отозвалась она, и тут уже более твердым голосом спросила, так же не поднимая головы: - Ты глухая, нет? Я, вроде, ясно сказала: не приставать ко мне. Места в Кристальном Саду достаточно, найди себе другое, не трогай меня.

\- Да что случилось-то? - справедливо возмутилась я. Приходишь с хорошими намерениями, а тебя посылают без каких-либо объяснений.

Гамора подняла голову и посмотрела на меня, на левом виске в свете кристаллов был виден четкий черный след, словно ожог, причем довольно серьезный. Мои глаза невольно расширились, рот приоткрылся, я чуть подалась вперед, чтобы получше рассмотреть.

\- Что это такое?.. - мой голос упал до шепота.

\- Пройдет, - она махнула рукой, - уже не больно, только голова еще гудит.

Я отвела взгляд и сместила с коленей вес на правую половину пятой точки, подпирая землю так же правой рукой. Гамора... поранилась сама или... это сделал с ней кто-то другой? Поэтому она так долго не появлялась? Как это случилось? Вопросов много, но задать их показалось бы невежливым. Наверное, надо было что-то сказать, но я не могла.

\- Я сама виновата, - вдруг нарушила тишину сестра-инопланетянка, - надо было послушать Сола, но... В общем, не важно.

\- Отец тебя... ударил? - я провела левым указательным пальцем по собственному виску. Гамора в ответ только рассмеялась и с гримасой потерла лоб:

\- Ударил? Не-е-ет... Но тебе лучше не знать. Сам Отец нас обычно не наказывает, но его слуги... - Ее передернуло. - В общем, пока тебя боевым искусствам будет учить Небула, еще одна наша сестра. Я еще долго не смогу.

\- Могу я как-то помочь? - мне было больно видеть сестру такой. Еще куда страшнее от ее короткого рассказа и созерцания травмы, возможно и не единственной. Таноса я видела всего дважды, но теперь уже начинаю всерьез его бояться.

Гамора отрицательно помотала головой на мой вопрос, а потом со вздохом добавила, глядя на воду:

\- Разве только сама не провоцируй его. Отец никогда не накажет просто так, только за очень серьезные проступки, как мой, например. А ты... - тут она снова повернула голову ко мне, - ты важна для него, Тенебре, крайне важна.

\- Почему? - невольно вырвалось у меня.

\- Мы все, Дети Таноса, много значим для нашего отца. Неважно, кем прежде мы были, теперь мы - одна семья, Темный Орден.

Хм... Не важно, кем мы были... А кем я была? Откуда у меня магические способности? Что нас всех объединяет в одну семью? Как я оказалась в Черной дыре? Зачем лорд Танос выбрал нас? Почему он спас меня?

\- Sey... - отозвалась я наконец, на что Гамора сначала удивилась, а потом выдавила улыбку то ли от согласия, то ли от того, что я ответила ей на их языке. Не знаю.

Мы еще некоторое время сидели на берегу подземного озера, слушая шум водопада и легкий мелодичный звон кристаллов вокруг нас.

**Саундтреки (с указанием эпизодов главы):**

1) Mass Effect 3: Citadel Score - Normandy Battle Suite (битва с драгардами и побег)

2) Mass Effect 2: Arrival OST - Track 7; (возвращение домой)

3) Mass Effect 2: The Arrival OST - Harbinger; (недовольство Таноса)

4) Mass Effect OST – Saren; (появление Эбони Мо)

5) Mass Effect 3 Score: Grissom Academy; (тренировка с Проксимой Миднайт)

6) Mass Effect Andromeda OST - Romance Ambient; (Звенящая лестница и Кристальный Сад)

7) Mass Effect 3 EC OST - A Moment Of Silence [Extended Version] (разговор Тенебре с Гаморой)


	5. Часть 1. Глава 5: Замысел Таноса.

**[&Включить саундтрек при прочтении следующего эпизода](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wulYtR_2M4A&feature=emb_logo) **

В тот вечер я все успокоиться не могла, периодически мысленно возвращаясь к недавнему разговору с Гаморой. Она так и не сказала, какое именно наказание ей пришлось пережить, и от чего остался этот ожог на виске. Честное слово, когда Танос попросил меня и Сола уйти, я думала, что зеленокожая девушка отделается суровым порицанием, но... Не более.

\- Жесть какая-то... - я покачала головой. Снова сидела перед терминалом в своей комнате и дальше учила язык, на этот раз читала вслух небольшой текст, уже от усталости делая ударение на каждом слове: - Esoht seirt erew os gib taht... М-м-м... Ois gib tath... Да е-мое. - Собственный язык сломаешь, пока это выговоришь.

\- Os gib taht… - поправил Сол, что опять помогал мне с домашней работой.

\- Да, спасибо, - буркнула я, потирая лицо.

Мы встретились около моей комнаты, когда я вернулась из Кристального Сада после разговора с Гаморой. Поскольку мне предстояло сегодня перевести целый текст, а голова плохо соображала, я попросила солара о помощи. Он охотно согласился, мотивируя тем, что на этот вечер у него не было больше никаких поручений.

\- Давай дальше, - настаивал он, - esoht seirt erew ylemetxe hgih… Тенебре, в чем дело?

\- Да так, - я сидела, уронив голову в ладони. – Просто… я тут говорила с Гаморой… отец ее очень сильно наказал. Ну, после того, как попросил нас уйти. Как он вообще узнал случившемся?

\- Я передал информацию.

\- Что?.. – я резко выпрямилась в кресле, медленно кладя руки на стол.

\- Я сказал, что...

\- Я слышала тебя, ладно? - я встала и подступила к роботу, парящему уже в центре комнаты. Вот в чем дело! Когда мы прилетели, Гамору сразу же отправили в медицинский центр, а потом лорд Танос вызвал нас... он уже знал, что произошло. - Зачем? - мой голос упал до шепота. - Сол, зачем ты это сделал?

\- Затем, что так было нужно. - Солар в подтверждение своих слов мигнул всеми встроенными лампочками и красной полоской экрана. - Лорд Танос в любом бы случае потребовал объяснений. У меня приказ, Тенебре.

\- Какой? Причинять зло? - я виновато укусила нижнюю губу, осознав сказанное. Сол подлетел совсем близко к моему лицу:

\- Обеспечивать безопасность.

\- Какую к чертям безопасность?! - я сжала кулаки, но не отступила.

\- Обычную! - на мое удивление он тоже повысил голос, а потом уже тише заговорил: - Я не мог не сообщить лорду Таносу, что его две дочери едва не погибли, просто решив прогуляться. Но решение о тяжести наказания принимал не я, поэтому не нужно на меня выплескивать свой негатив, хорошо?

У меня не было слов. Ну правда. За Гамору обидно бесспорно, однако знал ли Сол, к каким последствиям приведет его отчет? Это была инициатива Гаморы, правда. Наверное, на месте солара я бы поступила так же.

Не найдя подходящего ответа, я только вздохнула и вышла на балкон. Вечер. Погода спокойная, ветра нет. В скалах, что открываются взору, светятся огни - это из окон городских помещений, что выходят на поверхность.

\- Я не желал Гаморе зла, - Сол вылетел вслед за мной, - что бы ты ни думала.

\- Знаю. Просто... вся эта ситуация получилась какая-то... - я скрестила руки на груди и шумно выдохнула, - паршивая...

\- Уже все закончилось. Это прошлое. - Философски заключил Сол. Я скользнула по нему хмурым взглядом и снова уставилась на ночной город.

**[&Включить саундтрек при прочтении следующего эпизода](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6eB5f399Lb0&feature=emb_logo) **

Через два дня я познакомилась с еще одной представительницей нашего клана "отмеченных", да, простите, Темного Ордена. Ее имя Небула, та самая, которая вместо Гаморы будет со мной заниматься развитием боевых навыков, пока Гамора выздоравливает. О ней, кстати, снова ни слуху ни духу.

Небула - существо довольно странное. Она, вроде как, женщина, только вида не менее экзотического, чем Проксима Миднайт. Лицо ее словно составлено из нескольких частей, кожа синяя и при этом нескольких оттенков, глаза абсолютно черные, а вот зрачки белые, волос нет совсем, одна рука, левая, вообще будто бы не ее. Когда мы встретились впервые, на ней был обтягивающий синий костюм с сеткой у горла. Я по привычке оделась в черный с белыми элементами.

\- Ты, должно быть, Тенебре? - спросила она, как только я пришла в помещение для тренировок. Это был квадратный зал без пола, точнее вместо пола там сверкала какая-то жидкость, над ней парила квадратная платформа, соединенная двумя мостами.

\- Да, это я, рада...

\- Покажи свою метку, - потребовала она далее.

\- Что? - не поняла я.

Небула поморщилась, вероятно приняв меня за недалекую. Она повернулась ко мне спиной, взялась за ворот своего одеяния и наклонила голову, обнажая символ нашей семьи. Повернувшись ко мне лицом, она снова потребовала:

\- Теперь ты.

Оттянув ворот своего комбинезона, я показала ей выжженный на груди знак. Это ее удовлетворило.

\- Хорошо. Меня зовут Небула, я буду твоим учителем боевых искусств. Сразу скажу, оценивать буду строго, без каких-либо поблажек.

\- А кто тут делает иначе, - буркнула я себе под нос.

\- Что?

\- Нет, ничего, это я просто так.

\- Перестань сотрясать воздух впустую, и давай, наконец, займемся делом. Начнем с отработки ударов. Но сначала стойка.

Она встала напротив меня, отведя правую ногу назад, а левую выставив вперед. Правый кулак на уровне солнечного сплетения, левый чуть впереди. Я отзеркалила ее стойку. Несмотря на то, что я являюсь правшой, удобнее было ударную руку поставить левую.

\- Делай резкий удар кулаком так, чтобы он был стремительным. - Она встала ко мне правым боком, показывая. Ее сжатый кулак со свистом рассек воздух, от чего я отшатнулась. - Повтори.

Я повторила. Но у меня так резко не получилось. Хотя на уровне подсознания мелькнуло, будто я делала что-то такое раньше. Небула потребовала повторить. Потом еще... и еще...

Мы практиковались несколько часов. Сначала удары руками в воздух в разные потенциальные части тела, потом ногами, затем она еще решила устроить мне пробежку, потом снова отработка ударов, и так далее. Было тяжело так же, как и на тренировках с Проксимой, которая старалась выжать из меня максимум продуктивности по магии.

И вот, к урокам по магии и научной учебе добавилась еще и физическая подготовка. Не знаю, для чего все это, но отец сказал - надо, плюс мне и самой нравилось это... все. Как бы сильно я ни уставала, как бы тяжело не давалось обучение. Тяжелее всего приходилось с магией. Эбони Мо объяснял все очень подробно, на занятиях с Небулой требовалось развивать выносливость, а вот с управлением собственной волшебной энергией возникали загвоздки.

Например на последнем уроке, где Проксима Миднайт пыталась обучить меня искусству телепортации. Я уже говорила, что смогла это сделать однажды, когда на нас с Гаморой напали те существа, только так и не поняла - как. Объяснения Проксимы о том, что нужно мысленно преодолеть границу пространства, представить, куда ты переносишься и прочее ясности не вносили. Она-то с легкостью продемонстрировала свое мастерство, телепортировавшись в яркой фиолетовой вспышке из правой части тренировочной площадки в левую... и обратно.

\- Закрой глаза, сконцентрируйся, представь, куда ты хочешь переместиться...

Несколько раз я пыталась, но, каждый раз открывая глаза обнаруживала себя на то же самом месте. Проклятье какое-то. С энергетическими шарами и телекинезом у меня получилось с первых разов, а тут...

\- Ничего не выходит, - сердито вздохнула я, обижаясь только на себя.

\- Но ты уже один раз сумела это сделать, - возразила Проксима.

\- Тогда все было иначе, ага! - я начала заводиться. - На нас напали, мы защищались! Меня со скалы сбили, и я... Я испугалась, ясно? Не знаю, как это получилось!

\- Значит, воссоздадим обстановку боя, - решила Проксима и посмотрела на меня как-то не очень решительно: - Идем.

\- Куда? - не поняла я.

\- Как маг ты должна освоить телепортацию так или иначе. Если обычным способом это сделать не получается, будем импровизировать.

**[&Включить саундтрек при прочтении следующего эпизода](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ebr-UTWLfyE&feature=emb_logo) **

Мы прошествовали по туннелю до лифта, поднялись на несколько уровней вверх и в итоге оказались на высокой смотровой площадке прямо под сводом гигантской длинной пещеры. Глянув вниз, я невольно сглотнула. Нет, я не боюсь высоты, но все равно стоять тут как-то не очень приятно, знаете ли. Внизу виднелись какие-то разноцветные огоньки в большом количестве и что-то блестящее, отражающее свет, очень похоже на озеро. Место я хоть и не сразу, но опознала.

\- Там внизу Кристальный Сад?

Проксима кивнула:

\- Он самый. Высота достаточная, думаю должно получиться.

\- Что именн... - только начала я, но инопланетянка вдруг подбежала, схватила меня и толкнула вниз с платформы... падая вместе со мной.

Я даже не успела задуматься, почему она так поступила, даже что произошло, осознала лишь через доли секунды, когда уже с дикой скоростью летела вниз. Проксима Миднайт пикировала рядом, окруженная фиолетовым светом. Я же не могла призвать магию для поддержки, безумный страх вытеснил все.

\- А-А-А-А!!!! Боже!!!!

\- Ты знаешь, что делать! - кричала инопланетянка рядом. - Будешь сомневаться - умрешь!

Дрянь! Гадюка! Тварь! Ненавижу!!! Хотелось обзывать ее разными словами, но испуг взял свое. Я быстро продолжала падать вниз. Уже угадывались кристальные формирования, полуразрушенные постройки и каменные нагромождения.

\- Сконцентрируй магию, прорви мыслимую границу пространства! Позволь энергии...

Боже, все плохо! Все очень плохо! А-А-А-А!!! Она все летит поблизости и что-то мне кричит, но невозможно что-то понять. Это конец... Конец! По телу от груди расходилось покалывание, переходящее в пульсацию. Моя магия отвечает... Мыслимая граница пространства...

\- Тенебре!!! - испуганно закричала Проксима откуда-то сверху.

Скалы были уже совсем близко. Лишь за долю секунды возникла мысль перенестись на то относительно ровное место слева... От пульсаций стало совсем жарко, все тело вдруг окутала слабая сияющая золотом дымка... С визгом я зажмурилась и закрыла голову руками, мысленно готовясь к неминуемому, а потом...

Шум... плеск... Я боялась двигаться. Было ощущение, что падение все продолжается, и вот в любую минуту я расшибусь о камни. Но что это... Почему мне вдруг жестко, и откуда этот звук водопада? Я чуть пошевелилась, нащупала под собой твердую поверхность и медленно открыла глаза и чуть приподняла голову. Что это? Полуразрушенные постройки, кристальные формирования, даже неподалеку озеро, в которое впадает водопад прямо из скалы. Это Кристальный Сад? Я же падала и... Взгляд устремился вверх, в темноту. Я падала... оттуда? Ого... Подождите-ка... я жива... А могла убиться на смерть. После такого полета обычно не выживают. Значит что... У меня получилась телепортация? Получилась... телепортация?! Проксима плавно приземлилась рядом и неспешно подошла. Она выглядела какой-то взволнованной.

\- У тебя получилось, Тенебре, поздравляю.

Она улыбалась, мне же, как только осознала случившееся, захотелось ей ввалить по полной. Колдунья протянула мне правую руку, предлагая этим жестом помочь встать, но я не спешила принимать помощь. Слезы в глазах кипели, грудь сдавило от обиды, руки и ноги дрожали, дыхание было частым.

\- Т-ты... - меня серьезно трясло. - Ты меня чуть не убила!!! - Мой голос эхом разлетелся по округе.

\- Нет, это ты чуть не разбилась, - покачала головой она, - я только хотела научить тебя телепортироваться.

\- Врешь!!! - я сжала кулаки.

\- Хватит орать, - Проксима Миднайт схватила мою правую руку и силой поставила меня на ноги. - У тебя получилось, как я и предполагала. Так было задумано, Тенебре.

\- Ты меня толкнула!

\- Да. И подстраховывала, пока ты летела вниз. По счастью не пришлось тебя ловить.

\- А? - я вздрогнула. Она бы... поймала меня? Проксима Миднайт схватила меня за плечи, притянула к себе и прошептала в левое ухо:

\- Все хорошо. Ты это сделала. - Она отступила на шаг, а меня все еще трясло:

\- Можно было предупредить.

\- Тогда ничего бы не вышло. Нет, retsis, ты должна была поверить, что находишься в опасности, весь смысл был в этом. В следующий раз все будет по-другому.

\- Не буду я больше прыгать! - тут же возразила я.

\- Никто и не застав... - Проксима Миднайт вдруг посмотрела куда-то вверх и влево. Проследив ее взгляд, я увидела в скале туннель, в котором показалась огромная фигура. Кто это был, почему-то сразу догадалась, даже если кругом полумрак. Танос кивнул Проксиме и удалился. Мы с ней обменялись удивленными взглядами.

\- Он все видел... - каким-то сбивчивым, но довольным тоном сообщила она, не сдержав глупой улыбки. Меня постепенно начало отпускать. Отец наблюдал за этим... экспериментом и... одобрил? Значит кто молодец? Я молодец. Да.

За удачно выполненное смертельное задание Проксима чуть позже пригласила меня сегодня прогуляться по подземному городу вместе с ней и Небулой. Я тут же преисполнилась подозрений, вспоминая последнюю прогулку, но инопланетная сестра заверила, что в этот раз все будет безобидно. Мы прогуляемся просто по улицам, можно будет увидеть, как тут вообще живут. Честно, я давно этого хотела, поэтому ответила утвердительно, хотя и колебалась, а стоит ли. В назначенное время обе девушки сами зашли за мной, и втроем мы отправились гулять.

\- А Гамора с нами не? Не пойдет? - поинтересовалась я, трогая косу, заплетенную на левый бок. Мы шли куда-то... пока не представляю, куда.

\- Я спрашивала, она еще не в том эмоциональном состоянии, чтобы гулять, - Небула развела руками. - Но это ничего, мы и сами.

\- Как у нее дела вообще? - После Кристального Сада мы с ней опять больше не пересекались.

\- Да стыдно ей просто, - вмешалась Проксима. - Такую дурь вытворить. Чуть вас обеих не убила. Да и Сола к тому же. Он - солар уникальный, потерять такого было бы обидно.

Из цитадели существовал и подземный выход, что стало для меня неожиданностью. Оказывается, он примыкал к просторному пещерному гроту, так же не очень хорошо освещенному, но темно не было ни капли. Удивительно, все же.

Мы дошли до одной из взлетно-посадочных площадок и залезли в небольшой шаттл, наподобие того, в котором уж летали мы с Гаморой и Солом. Проксима заняла место за штурвалом, Небула села рядом, ну а я - сзади на пассажирское сидение. Двигатель тихо заурчал, и мы плавно поднялись в воздух.

**[&Включить саундтрек при прочтении следующего эпизода](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cOTnbhwALC8&feature=emb_logo) **

Подземный город был удивительным. Это огромная система грандиозных пещер, свод которых поддерживался каменными колоннами естественного происхождения, судя по их неровностям. Все усыпано кристальными формированиями, что излучают мягкий голубой свет. Многоуровневые дома из метала встроены прямо в камни, так же путь пересекают стеклянные туннели, по которым движутся транспортные составы. Глядя на все это я ощутила себя такой... маленькой, такой... незначительной...

\- Отпад... - прошептала я, касаясь руками стекла.

\- Город уникальный, построен тысячи лет назад, - объяснила Небула.

Многие здания были и невысокие, располагались далеко внизу. Было видно улицы и огни из помещений. Отсюда все казалось куда более живым, чем на поверхности планеты. Интересно, так всегда было, или же какой-то катаклизм заставил жителей уйти под землю? Столько всего еще нужно узнать...

Через какое-то время шатл приземлился среди похожих кораблей, рядом находилось какое-то здание с мерцающей вывеской, на языке Тнейсна было написано "Танцующая Дива". Проксима Миднайт хлопнула в ладоши:

\- Ну что, предлагаю сначала сюда, а потом гулять!

\- А что тут? - не поняла я.

\- Классное заведение, лучший на всей планете Jorgul и всякое такое.

Ничего не поняла, но ладно, выясним.

**[&Включить саундтрек при прочтении следующего эпизода](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fNrKjpGExcQ&feature=emb_logo) **

Мы вошли через раздвижные двери и оказались в слегка прохладном большом помещении с множеством столов и стульев, слева возвышение с терминалом и каким-то табло на стене, есть колонны, в которых красиво бурлит пузырьками разноцветная жидкость. Играет какая-то музыка, спокойная, неспешная. Что здесь, интересно?

Небула первая прошла в дальний угол и села за столик рядом с небольшим аквариумом, в котором плавали какие-то червеподобные белые существа. Мне сначала как-то противно стало. Обязательно здесь, рядом с этим? Но девушки уже расселись, мне осталось только согласиться с их выбором. Главное в сторону аквариума не смотреть.

\- Что будешь пить, Тенебре? - поинтересовалась Проксима.

\- Я не пью… - машинально ответила я и тут же задумалась: - Или пью? – И посмотрела на них вопросительно. Имелся в виду алкоголь, ну, почему-то мне так подумалось.

\- Почем знать, пьешь ты или нет, если сама не помнишь… - Проксима развела ладонями.

\- Есть идея! – решила Небула. – Надо взять и выпивку и что-то безалкогольное. Тогда мы и узнаем, пьет она или нет.

\- Вариант, - одобрила Проксима.

Тут к нам подошел гуманоидный робот и попросил сделать заказ. Небула решила сама с этим разобраться. Она приняла у механического официанта какую-то плоскую панель, что-то на ней потыкала и вернула назад. Андроид ушел и вернулся через несколько минут с подносом, на котором были три стакана, две бутылки с пузырящимися розовой и оранжевой жидкостями, а так же большая тарелка с… какой-то едой: кусочки чего-то разноцветного: зеленые, оранжевые, круглые вишневого цвета шарики и что-то еще. Пожелав нам приятного вечера, он удалился.

\- Ну-с, приступим. – Небула откупорила обе бутылки по очереди, налила содержимое в два стакана и подвинула оба ко мне: - Ну, пробуй.

Ядовито-розовая жидкость в первом стакане показалась мне жутко противной, с привкусом горечи. Вторая же гораздо слаще и вкуснее, пузырьки приятно пощипывали язык. Я молча ткнула правым указательным пальцем в сторону оранжевого содержимого второго стакана.

\- Не пьет, - в один голос заключили переглянувшиеся Небула и Проксима Миднайт. Последняя забрала у меня розовый стакан себе:

\- Ну что, за нового члена семьи? – Она подняла его над головой, а потом мы все втроем чокнулись, я – с некоторым смущением. Не ожидала от них подобного… радушия. Думала, я никому из них не нравлюсь. Они мне поначалу тоже, но теперь… привыкла. Почти. Наверное.

Спустя какое-то время, общение стало вполне себе неформальным. Несмотря на то, что я, в отличие от них, пила только лимонад местного производства и разговаривала мало. Нечего было рассказывать, я ведь только недавно, так сказать, родилась заново. Кем была раньше, не представляю. В основном слушала рассказы Небулы и Проксимы. Они часто путешествуют на другие планеты по заданиям отца или просто так. Есть, так поняла, очень красивые, теплые миры, где светит солнце, и существуют целые океаны, а так же зеленые леса. Может и в ближайшем будущем мне тоже повезет посетить эти места... как только отец разрешит.

\- И вот, он так-кой подкат-ывает ко-о-о мне... - Небула одним глотком осушила свой бокал и плеснула еще, - и говорит: "Йо-у, красотка... Пот-тусим?"

\- Оу-у-у... - Проксима закатила глаза. - Д-даже боюсь предполож-ж-ж-жить... - Она выглядела уже самой нетрезвой.

\- Да не, - Небула отмахнулась, - я просто отправила его в нокаут через весь бар. Ну, может, он челюсть вывихнул при падении и... - Она задумалась и дополнила: - Еще сотрясение получил. Кто знает. А нечего! Он меня за стриптизершу принял!

\- Жестко, - согласилась я. Да, он с ней жестко поступил, но и она отреагировала тоже... жестко.

\- Так... Тенебре, теперь, когда ты уже немного освоилась в нашем мире, - Небула подперла подбородок левым кулаком, - Что о нем думаешь? - Проксима тоже подалась вперед, пытаясь сфокусировать зрение.

Я потерла плечи ладонями, откидываясь на спинку стула, и со вздохом призналась:

\- Мне тут нравится. Сначала было страшно, грустно, возникали какие-то мысли, что все должно быть не так, но теперь... - Я улыбнулась: - Это прошло. Других миров пока не знаю, но... это дом. И семья, хоть и необычная, может неродная, но... своя.

\- Ха! Я знала! - радостно воскликнула Проксима на весь бар. - Есть идея: предлагаю выпить за процветание нашего мира!

Мы так и сделали. После Проксима предложила выпить за отца. Тут уже мне пришлось, хочешь - не хочешь, а заглотнуть неприятную алкогольную жидкость, иначе эти две подумали бы, что я их не уважаю. Поморщившись, я сразу отправила в рот приятный круглый шарик вишневого цвета и тут же запила оранжевым лимонадом. В голове сразу стало как-то немного туманно, но больше я решила к той бутылке не притрагиваться. Далее Проксима предложила выпить за всю семью. Потом...

\- Ну ладно, хватит тебе, - неожиданно заявила Небула.

\- Н-нич-че н-не хватит! - запротестовала колдунья, ее руки снова потянулись к уже почти пустой бутылке, однако Небула перехватила ее за плечи и стала пытаться поднять со стула:

\- Хватит, я сказала. Все-все-все, Прокси, погуляли, пора домой, спать. Тенебре, ну помоги, а?

Вдвоем мы на силу вывели изрядно подвыпившую сестру из увеселительного заведения. Проходя мимо Бармена я еще успела с улыбкой прошептать ему: "Извините нас..." - и мы ушли. По дороге к шаттлу подвыпившая девушка все требовала продолжить гулянку, но как только мы сели в наш небольшой челнок и отправились домой, тихо сопела с закрытыми глазами на заднем сиденье, изредка лишь что-то бормоча.

\- Нельзя ей увлекаться, - Небула покачала головой. Корабль вела она, к счастью мне не пришлось этого делать. По плану мы еще собирались пройтись по городу, но кто ж знал, что Проксима так напьется. Что ж, в другой раз тогда. Обидно, но в то же время я теперь тоже здесь живу, а, значит, еще будет возможность прогулок.

На следующий день, когда Эбони Мо отпустил меня восвояси, я столкнулась с Солом прямо на выходе из лаборатории. Он сообщил, что отец хочет меня видеть.

\- У меня неприятности? - на всякий случай уточнила я. Просто так он бы не стал вызывать.

\- Насколько мне известно - нет, - ответил солар.

\- Н-ну... ладно тогда...

На этот раз Сол проводил меня не в тронный зал, а в огромное помещение, похожее на некое хранилище или... музей? Этот мрачный огромный и длинный холл освещался только от встроенных в стены углублений, за которыми находились какие-то непонятные вещи, небольшие конструкции. Так же у стен высокий потолок подпирали толстые колонны, светящиеся мягким фиолетовым светом. Я уже привыкла к этому "вырви глаз" сочетанию постоянного сумрака и яркого локального света, так что ориентировалась без проблем.

**[&Включить саундтрек при прочтении следующего эпизода](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RfOso3O3EDo&feature=emb_logo) **

Прямо перед входом в этот странный зал солар сказал, что дальше мне нужно пойти без него, и улетел, оставив меня в одиночестве. Когда я зашла внутрь, то, закончив оглядываться, увидела большую фигуру отца в этом неярком свете. Рядом был еще кто-то, было видно лишь, что некто одет в просторный балахон с капюшоном. Они о чем-то разговаривали шепотом. Сначала возникла мысль подождать снаружи, уйти, но раз Сол сказал, что Танос меня ждет, надо, все-таки, подойти сейчас. Ступая максимально тихо, я приблизилась к ним, титан тут же повернул ко мне голову:

\- А, Тенебре, вот и ты.

\- Ты хотел меня видеть, отец? - я поклонилась.

\- Оставьте нас, - велел Танос неизвестной фигуре.

\- Да, Господин, - покорно прошипел тот и удалился. Проходя мимо, он мельком посмотрел на меня, от существа сразу повеяло холодом. Темно-синий плащ с капюшоном полностью скрывал лицо, только какие-то металлические элементы удалось разглядеть и хищные торчащие клыки: по два сверху и снизу. Некто определенно был Читаури, но какой-то не такой. Я уже привыкла к этим созданиям, но... Так сильно в дрожь не бросало никогда.

_"Асгардка,"_ \- раздалось в моей голове, но при этом существо не издало ни звука. Просто прошло мимо и скрылось за пределами зала. Я смотрела ему вслед будучи словно в неком трансе, абсолютно позабыв, где нахожусь, и кто еще рядом стоит. Лишь голос отца заставил меня выйти из оцепенения:

\- Другой - мой главный советник, правая рука.

Вздрогнув, я почтительно поклонилась Таносу, все еще внутренне дрожа. Другой... Что-то знакомое. Гамора как-то упоминала... Я еще не поняла, реальное имя это или прозвище.

\- Не пугайся, да, он на многих нагоняет страх. Но опасности не представляет, - он усмехнулся, - пока я не скажу.

\- Да, отец, - я сцепила руки в замок и огляделась по сторонам: - Что это за место?

\- Это Хранилище, - Танос обвел руками помещение, здесь собраны многие редчайшие артефакты древности. Некоторые обладают реальной магической силой, другие же просто как отголоски прошлого, следы истории. Вот например, иди сюда, - мы подошли к приличному отверстию в стене, где за бледным фиолетовым силовым полем находилась большая, где-то в половину моего роста квадратная каменная табличка, исчерченная иероглифами, кое-какие слова можно было если не прочитать, то угадать точно. - Вот скрижаль древних Читаури, одна из тех, где описывается их прибытие на Милтар - планету, на которой мы находимся. Тут... - он сделал шаг влево к другому углублению, где га подставке находилась маленькая модель космического корабля в виде темно-зеленой пирамиды, расположенной горизонтально, - один из вариантов их первых кораблей. А вот это, - титан показал на такое же небольшое углубление над ним, где лежал какой-то невзрачный кусок камня, - особое вещество, что при определенном воздействии высвобождает колоссальное количество энергии. Когда-то, много столетий назад, по этой причине случилась война, погубившая сразу две могущественные цивилизации.

Я посмотрела на него круглыми глазами:

\- Как-так?

\- Одни нашли, другие решили отнять, - Танос развел руками, - так, в общем-то, происходит довольно часто.

\- А поделиться они не могли? - я снова уставилась на камень, пытаясь сообразить. На вид вообще ничего необычного. Может там, под слоем пыли, при нужном облучении или еще что...

\- Хороший вопрос. Возможно совместными усилиями и можно было бы сделать так, чтобы обеспечить оба мира, но... личные амбиции всегда впереди. Приказы отдают одни, выполняют другие, а с последствиями сталкиваются третьи.

Я все удивленно рассматривала кусок горной породы, не представляя, как нечто такое может быть причиной войны и даже гибели цивилизаций. Это какими же нужно быть, чтобы, ни во что не ставя жизнь, стараться захватить какой-то ресурс.

\- Проксима, Эбони и Небула высоко о тебе отзываются, - нарушил тишину титан, - они говорят, ты быстро учишься. Это не может не радовать.

Высоко? Я думала, они меря как минимум недолюбливают, как максимум - терпят. Но это было первое впечатление. Я очень боялась кого-то рассердить, а, соответственно, и отца, чтобы не вышло, как с Гаморой, поэтому добросовестно все учила, иногда вместе с Солом, и на тренировках по рукопашному бою и магии выкладывалась на все сто.

\- Стараюсь, отец, - я отвернулась, пряча улыбку.

\- Это хорошо, - Танос одобрительно кивнул, - но я позвал тебя не только за этим. Учитывая твои успехи, думаю, пора тебе поведать кое-что важное. Скажи, Тенебре, знаешь ли ты что-нибудь о Камнях Бесконечности?

\- Каких камнях? - впервые слышу это название, но теперь очень интересно.

\- Действительно... что это я, - отец усмехнулся, - Камни Бесконечности, или же Камни Космоса, это объекты невероятной силы, своего рода магические артефакты. - Он сжал в кулак левую руку и какое-то время задумчиво ее рассматривал. О чем Танос думал в тот момент, я даже предположить не могла. Растерянно оглядевшись, я молча ожидала продолжения его рассказа. Наконец Танос вновь заговорил, опустив руку: - Всего их шесть: Эфир - Камень Реальности, Сфера - Камень Силы, Тессеракт - Камень Пространства, Скипетр - Камень Разума, Глаз Агамото - Камень Времени и есть еще... Камень Души.

\- Надеюсь, это просто названия? - брякнула я, нахмурившись. Лицо титана исказила эдакая ехидная гримаса, похоже, моя реакция его позабавила. Он отрицательно покачал головой и тихо произнес:

\- Они настоящие.

Я выпучила глаза и уставилась в пол, чувствуя некое неприятное ощущение в области живота. Постойте, камни... Это камни? Что за ерунда... как это возможно? С другой стороны, не так давно мне и не могло подуматься, что есть такая вещь, как магия. А я вот уже... учусь ею пользоваться.

Танос начал выхаживать вокруг меня по часовой стрелке, продолжая свои объяснения:

\- Каждый из этих артефактов обладает огромной силой, которую передает своему обладателю. Например, Камень Времени, он же Глаз Агамото, позволяет не только путешествовать во времени, но так же и видеть будущее и прошлое: что могло бы быть или теоретически может случиться. Камень Реальности, или же Эфир, позволяет изменять саму действительность, с помощью Камня Души обладатель может управлять душой любого живого существа...

\- Ого... - по-прежнему стоя на месте, я похлопала глазами, переваривая информацию. Пол начал уходить из-под ног, мне уже конкретно стало нехорошо... Так, еще раз, это какие-то камни. Камни... Камни? Управляют временем, пространством, сознанием личности, реальностью и так далее... Боже мой, так вообще бывает? Сглотнув, я хрипло поинтересовалась: - Как это возможно?

От моего потрясения титан довольно усмехнулся, снова остановившись передо мной:

\- Тенебре, Вселенная гораздо загадочнее, чем мы думаем. И половины ее тайн до сих пор еще неизведанно. - По его взгляду явственно читалось: "Я знаю, что говорю".

Неизведанно, это да, не стану спорить, мысленно согласилась я. Танос заложил руки за спину и развернулся ко мне всем телом:

\- Когда мы тебя нашли, выяснилось одно очень интересное обстоятельство. Камни каким-то образом реагируют на твое энергетическое поле. Отзываются, проще говоря.

\- В смысле? - я нахмурилась. Реагируют на меня? Как? Не помню, чтобы видела хоть один... Вообще ничего не помню, что было со мной до того, как я очнулась здесь в медицинском комплексе в присутствии Сола.

\- Сейчас узнаешь. Пойдем со мной. - Он указал куда-то себе за спину. 

Мы направились вглубь зала, двигаясь между фиолетовыми светящимися колоннами, мимо огромного количества артефактов разной формы, что хранились на полках, высеченных прямо в стенах. Остановились у дальней стены, там было шесть колоновидных возвышений, каждое из которых доходило мне до груди, над двумя из них парило два светящихся объекта размером с одну мою ладонь: голубой куб и оранжевый эллипсоид, оба окружены слабой фиолетовой оболочкой. Похоже на силовое поле, что удерживает их в воздухе над подставками. Танос указал в сторону голубоко куба:

\- Это Тессеракт - Камень Пространства или его еще называют Камнем Космоса.

\- Какой красивый... - восхищенно прошептала я, приглядываясь.

\- Он позволяет путешествовать между измерениями, способен разорвать границу миров, прорваться за горизонт. - Рука отца свободно прошла через силовое поле и достигла голубого куба. - Но управлять им способен далеко не каждый. - Танос протянул камень мне. Поколебавшись, я взяла его и вздрогнула: как только куб оказался в моих руках, внутри него вспыхнул белый огонек, по телу прошла волна приятного тепла.

\- Ого... Он... он теплый! - Я чувствовала себя ребенком, которому наконец-то вручили желаемое, эмоции были такие же. В ответ на мое счастливое выражение лица Танос выдавил кривую улыбку:

\- Тессеракт отвечает тебе, как я и предполагал.

К теплу в руках добавилось приятное покалывание во всем теле, я во весь рот улыбалась, глядя на необычный куб в собственных ладонях. Не знаю, как и почему это происходит... Даже не задумывалась в тот момент об этом.

\- Что это значит?

\- Далеко не каждый может воспользоваться всеми возможностями Камней, они дают своим владельцам определенную силу, великую для несведущих, но эти люди в полной мере не раскроют весь потенциал того, чем владеют. Например Тессеракт, - он кивнул на куб в моих руках, - любой другой с его помощью сможет лишь перемещаться в пространстве, как маг - ты способна делать это и без него. - Я кивнула. - А вот преодолеть границу измерений...

\- Границу измерений? - Не переставая восхищенно улыбаться, я вертела в руках граненый сияющий шестигранник. Красота невероятная, так и чувствуется пульсация необъяснимой силы, ограниченной стенками куба, он чуть слышно звенит.

\- Миры Вселенной разделены невидимой завесой, но существуют точки инверсии, определенные области пространства, через которые и можно совершить переход. Представь себе, - Танос чуть подался ко мне, я оторвала взгляд от Камня, уделяя все внимание титану, - большую ткань, а дырка в ней - и есть точка инверсии. Понимаешь?

\- Н-наверное... - выдавила я, опуская руки с камнем на уровень пупка. Если помимо нашего есть еще какие-то параллельные измерения, и они скрыты от наших взглядов, то какова вероятность при космическом путешествии "упереться" в эту, так называемую завесу?

\- Скоро все прояснится, Тенебре, - Отец забрал у меня Тессеракт и снова поместил его в кокон силового поля, - возможно сейчас ты еще плохо представляешь, о чем я говорю, но в ближайшем будущем...

\- Асгард! - взмахнув руками перебила я, сама себе удивляясь. Только что поразила эта догадка. Титан застыл, глядя на меня настороженным пронизывающим взглядом. - Вы говорили, отец, что я пришла из мира, который называется Асгард. Через Черную дыру. Это... Один из таких переходов?

Танос одобрительно покивал головой и улыбнулся:

\- Неплохо. Быстро соображаешь. В каком-то смысле это естественно образованный пространственный туннель, но крайне опасный. Ведет только в одном направлении: от них, - он поднял вверх правый указательный палец, - к нам, - титан опустил тот же палец вниз, и скрестил руки на груди: - Тессеракт же позволит нам беспрепятственно и, главное, без риска совершать переходы и возвращаться домой.

Я понимающе кивнула и поскребла пальцами левую щеку.

\- Это значительно расширит наши возможности, - продолжал отец, - корабли, на которых мы летаем, разумеется, оснащены гиппердвигателями, однако ни один звездолет не способен просто так преодолеть границы измерений. Тут нужна энергия иного уровня. И вот здесь в дело вступаешь ты.

\- Каким образом? - я уже совсем растерялась.

\- Ты научишься управлять силой Тессеракта, и станешь нашим проводником в другие измерения, где находятся остальные Камни. Со временем, - он поднял на свою правую ладонь на уровень лица и сжал ее в кулак, - мы сможем собрать их все. Все... Все до единого.

На это я даже не знала, что сказать. Значит, это причина, по которой моя жизнь тогда не оборвалась, почему я стою здесь, почему существую... и за что должна быть благодарна судьбе там, случаю, удачному стечению обстоятельств или как там еще... Но почему этот волшебный камень так на меня реагирует? Как это объяснить? Как Танос... отец... это обнаружил? Кто я такая вообще? Столько вопросов, ответов на которые так и нет. Разве что один задать можно, только каков будет ответ? Набрав для храбрости в грудь побольше воздуха, я тихо спросила:

\- А зачем они нам? Эти Камни?

\- Для безопасности нашего мира и других в первую очередь. Этот, - титан указал на желтый камень, - чуть было не спровоцировал новую космическую войну. Конфликт удалось предотвратить, но цена была немалой. Я не беру на себя роль вершителя судеб, но... Как думаешь, кто сможет обеспечить безопасность галактики: тот, кто видел своими глазами истинную мощь Камней, или незнающий, но уверенный, что справится с их силой?

Он прав, что говорить. Мне не с чем сравнивать его точку зрения, нечего возразить, да и смысла не вижу.

\- Вот почему мы должны их собрать. И вот почему ты не станешь использовать Тессеракт ни для чего, кроме создания космических порталов. Мы найдем их все. Только так мы обеспечим спокойствие жителей Милтара и будущее нашего мира.

Отец очень убедителен. Он возлагает на меня надежду. Это одновременно честь и... страх. Не нужно повторения случая с Гаморой... А вдруг я не справлюсь? Как можно управлять артефактом, который вы прежде в глаза не видели? Я только недавно начала заниматься магией. Но отказать Таносу - это не очень-то вежливо и... к тому же не безопасно.

\- Да, отец... - кивнула я. - Только... Как? Я не умею...

\- Я сам буду тебя учить. - Титан смерил меня решительным взглядом, от которого перехватило дыхание. Смесь восторга и дикого ужаса, от чего невозможно стало двигаться. Отец... Он... будет меня учить? Вот это да. Я могла ожидать чего угодно, но только не такого....

**Саундтреки (с указанием эпизодов главы):**

1) Halo 2 OST - Unforgotten (разговор Сола с Тенебре о произошедшем с Гаморой)

2) Mass Effect Andromeda OST - Vault; (знакомство с Небулой)

3) Halo OST - Halo; (падение и удачная телепортация)

4) Mass Effect1OST - The Citadel; (девочки на прогулке)

5) Mass Effect DLC Kasumi’s Stolen Memory OST - Party Music; (дружеские посиделки)

6) Mass Effect 3 Leviathan Score: Bryson's Lab (Танос рассказывает Тенебре про Камни)


	6. Часть 1. Глава 6: Успех или провал.

**[&Включить саундтрек при прочтении следующего эпизода](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tj0u0rEuvqo&feature=emb_logo) **

Глядя себе под ноги, я шла, не задумываясь о месте назначения. На пути встречались фигуры, они что-то говорили то ли мне, то ли друг другу – не важно. Я все равно теперь и не представляла, как на что реагировать. После разговора с отцом сначала меня охватило чувство радости, а вот теперь оно сменилось беспокойством… и множеством вопросов, которые задать изначально… не то что не было возможности… Скорее не было этих самых вопросов.

_\- Когда мы тебя нашли, выяснилось одно очень интересное обстоятельство. Камни каким-то образом реагируют на твое энергетическое поле…_

Почему? Я никогда их прежде не видела. Или видела? В той жизни… которая осталась по другую сторону от Черной дыры. Возможно ли это? Продолжая идти, куда ноги ведут, я пристально посмотрела на свои ладони и несколько раз сжала их в кулаки.

_\- Далеко не каждый может воспользоваться всеми возможностями Камней…_

Но я могу? И это относится только к Тессеракту или другим тоже? Просто интересно, без каких-либо задних мыслей. За размышлениями я не заметила, как оказалась на одной из внутренних смотровых площадок и посмотрела вниз. Несколько дней назад чуть не расшиблась благодаря Проксиме. Тоже мне придумала… Черт. Я бы не назвала мою телепортацию успехом, скорее это чисто случайное везение. Р-р-р-рах! Теперь даже страшно в Кристальный Сад идти снова… хотя там чертовски красиво. Да.

_\- Ты научишься управлять силой Тессеракта и станешь нашим проводником в другие измерения, где находятся остальные Камни. Со временем мы сможем собрать их все. Все… Все до единого._

И он доверит мне эту сложную миссию? Мне? Человеку, которого почти не знает? Колоссальная ответственность, учитывая мой абсолютно нулевой опыт. И отказаться-то нет возможности. Точнее-то это можно, но… Вот именно “но”. С тяжелым вздохом я сжала ладони на уровне груди и закрыла глаза, опустив голову. Сам отец будет меня учить обращаться с этим артефактом… Сначала я дико обрадовалась, а… теперь вот боюсь… тоже дико.

Минуло несколько дней с нашего разговора. Я все ждала с замиранием сердца, но ничего не происходило, все было как обычно “спокойно”, как и в предыдущие дни. О том, что случилось, я рассказала только Солу. Молчать было непросто, конечно, тем более подсознательно мне требовалась какая-то моральная поддержка, а к… остальным обращаться было как-то… Ну, чужие они еще. Солару, оказывается, были известны намерения лорда Таноса еще давно, что меня просто потрясло, мягко выражаясь.

\- Ты знал и молчал?!

\- А что я должен был сказать? Отвлечемся на минуту от того, что приказы не обсуждаются, вот что бы ты сказала, чтобы ты сделала, узнай ты все от меня? Что такое Камни Бесконечности, и почему у тебя с ними “особые” отношения, неведомо никому. Тебе? Сомневаюсь. Но только сам этот факт дает нам большое преимущество, согласись.

Я только фыркнула. Соглашаться с чем? Пока только вопросов куча, нежели ответов на них. С отцом бы я себе таким тоном разговаривать не позволила. Да, правильно, его я боюсь…

…и не только его. Из головы еще не выходит никак то существо со столь странным именем. Другой. Почему другой? Другой, то есть отличается от остальных Читаури? Если он вообще Читаури… Больше с ним пока посчастливилось не пересекаться, но… и одного раза вполне хватило. Создалось впечатление, что он своего рода некий ужас, который может выскочить из-за любого угла. Это как, например, если вы боитесь змей, пошли в поход, поставили палатки и обнаружили неподалеку змею. Змея уползла, но вы все равно уже все время стоянки в этом месте не сможете отдыхать, как планировали. Все время настороже, а вдруг?.. 

**[&Включить саундтрек при прочтении следующего эпизода](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MSGNmaIBww8&feature=emb_logo) **

Вот и я так же. У нас не лес, конечно, а подземный город, но все же… Гамора, которая опять так и не появлялась все в поле зрения, говорила о нем… Теперь и мне жутко. Хотелось бы тоже спросить, но уже желательно не у Сола. Эту тему я решила поднять во время очередного спарринга с Небулой. Осторожно… ненавязчиво…

\- Можно спросить? - мой левый кулак рассек воздух и был блокирован синей женской ладонью:

\- Валяй.

\- Я тут недавно говорила с отцом и... - Небула в этот момент ударила ногой, и мне пришлось уворачиваться. - Так вот, когда я пришла, там был... - она замахнулась кулаком сверху, я поставила правый блок, - там был некто по имени Другой, это кто?

Небула замерла и не среагировала на мой удар пяткой прямо ей в живот, в результате чего оказалась на полу. Испугавшись, я кинулась ей помогать, но та выставила левую ладонь и сама встала, будучи все так же немного ошарашенной.

\- Другой?.. - переспросила она шепотом.

\- Ты его знаешь? - удивилась я. Честно, ожидала куда более спокойной реакции, но не испуга.

\- Знаю. А ты... когда успела?

И я поведала ей о том, как пересеклась с этим существом впервые. Всего пара секунд, но уже стало страшно от одного его вида. Небула поставила руки на пояс и покачала головой, глядя в пол:

\- Ykcul chtib...

\- Что? - я удивленно моргнула. Она назвала меня везучей... кем?

\- Да нет, ничего... - пробормотала она.

\- Небула?

\- Не знаю я, кто он. Никто не знает. Появляется нечасто, но один раз столкнувшись с ним повсюду будешь чувствовать, будто он за тобой следит.

\- Ой... - А мне подумалось, это все игра воображения. Похоже, не у меня одной. или не игра вовсе.

Другой - очень могущественное существо, способное свести с ума силой мысли, он верен отцу... - инопланетянка кашлянула и добавила: - Как и все мы, конечно. 

\- Он - Читаури?

\- Возможно. Во всяком случае он их генерал. Ладно... - Небуле эта тема была неприятна, - давай оставим эту тему, хорошо? Просто... просто не думай о нем, Тенебре. Привыкнуть к его присутствию невозможно... остается только принять как должное. - Она перевела дух и снова встала в боевую стойку: - Давай продолжим тренировку, хорошо?

\- Ладно... - я тоже приняла боевую позицию. Зря, похоже, я начала с ней говорить об этом. Почему? Небула боится этого существа. Может, она, как и Гамора, тоже попадала под его гнев? Надо бы спросить у зеленокожей воительницы... когда увижу ее снова.

**[&Включить саундтрек при прочтении следующего эпизода](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Uaq6EQ7RKmo&feature=emb_logo) **

Через несколько дней состоялась наша первая встреча, начальный урок уже с отцом. Тогда он мне и объяснил, чего хочет от меня добиться. Я как раз вышла из лаборатории Эбони Мо. На сегодня у меня дел особых не было, до ужина, где мы с Проксимой и Небулой хотели обсудить следующий поход в подземный город, только уже без выпивки в первую очередь, еще было время, поэтому я решила прогуляться, когда столкнулась с… ним. Это произошло внезапно: я шла по длинному туннелю с ярким контрастным светом, что лился от встроенных в стены ламп, как вдруг…

_\- Асгардка…_

Я испуганно огляделась, но никого не обнаружила. Показалось? Наверное… Только я перевела дух и продолжила путь, как из соседнего коридора выплыла, иначе не сказать, высокая фигура в черном балахоне и остановилась. Я мгновенно замерла, чувствуя парализующие волны необъяснимого страха. Похоже, это и есть то самое существо, что встречалось мне ранее. Другой. Он смотрел на меня из-под капюшона, я в ответ глядела на него выжидающе. И тут вдруг в моей голове послышался шипящий голос:

_"Господин вызывает свою младшую дочь. Иди за мной."_

Губы дрожали, слова застряли в горле, дыхание перехватило, ноги приросли к полу. Одно лишь присутствие рядом этой фигуры заставляло кровь стыть в жилах. Подождав пару секунд, другой медленно развернулся и неслышно пошел куда-то неспешным шагом.

_“Следуй за мной, дочь Хозяина, он ждет,”_ – снова раздалось в моей голове.

Оглядевшись в поисках помощи, но никого не увидев, я поняла, что делать нечего, и пошла за Другим, который бесшумно скользил впереди. Наверняка ноги у него есть, но из-за этого длинного балахона создавался эффект, будто существо парит. Несколько минут, что мы шли по коридорам и через мозаичный мост над пропастью, что сам выстраивался под ногами, показались мне целой вечностью. Неожиданно до меня дошло. Неизвестность! Вот, что он заставляет чувствовать рядом с собой. Страх неизвестности. Именно ожидание чего-то нехорошего, непонятного. Когда не представляешь даже, что будет с тобой в следующую секунду, и что с этим делать. Как только я это осознала, чувство тревоги немного отступило. Немного, но не полностью.

Мы остановились в каком-то тупике, коридор обрывался глухой каменной стеной. Я в растерянности огляделась, только подумала, что же дальше, как существо провело правой рукой по воздуху в направлении тупика, преграда пошла волнами и исчезла, открывая темный проход. Другой молча указал мне вперед левой ладонью.

\- Т-туда? – уточнила я, тыча пальцами в темноту. Существо кивнуло и… растворилось в черной дымке. Телепортация? – Ого…

Осторожно ступая и дико волнуясь, я прошла в открывшийся проход, который за моей спиной моментально исчез, и вместе с этим в нескольких метрах от меня в полу зажегся круг белого мягкого света – единственный источник света здесь… Стен и потолка не видно, ничего не видно. Есть только этот круг света и больше ничего.

\- Эй?.. – почти шепотом позвала я. Спрашивать, есть ли здесь кто-нибудь, было бы глупо. Наверняка. Если здесь какой-то страшный зверь, например, то он так и выскочит и скажет: “Конечно есть, и я тебя съем!” Ой, что это я вообще несу-то.

Ухватив себя зубами за левый указательный палец, я вступила в этот непонятный круг, и темнота тут же осталась позади, от чего по необъяснимой причине стало несколько спокойнее. Хотя…

\- Готова к первому уроку, Тенебре? - отец появился из темноты справа столь неожиданно, что я испуганно схватилась за грудную клетку.

\- Д-да... да, сэр Танос... отец... - я поклонилась ему, все еще тяжело дыша.

\- Я попросил Другого лично сопроводить тебя ко мне чтобы... - он криво усмехнулся, - чтобы ты немного привыкла к его обществу. Не боялась так сильно. Похоже, немного поторопился.

\- Это просто... это... Ну... - слов подходящих не было, чтобы выразить свои ощущения. Если бы хоть кто предупредил, можно было бы морально подготовиться, но... нет же, м-м-м?

Танос, похоже, решил не делать комментариев по этому поводу и просто поднял на уровень груди левую руку с голубым кубом - Тессерактом.

\- Сегодня ты сделаешь первый шаг. Держи. - Он передал мне Камень Пространства.

\- Какой? - взяв его в руки, я снова ощутила исходящее от куба приятное тепло, а тот от моего прикосновения на секунду вспыхнул белым огоньком. Чуть не выронила от этого, честное слово.

\- Ты помнишь, я рассказывал о точках инверсии? Нестабильных областях пространства, связывающих разные измерения?

\- Н-ну д-да. Э-э-это потенциальные места, где можно создать переход между ними, - вспомнила я.

\- Именно. В этот раз еще никаких порталов открывать не будем, ты просто попробуешь, опираясь на силу Тессеракта, их увидеть. Сядь. - Он сам сел на колени и жестом повторил свое обращение ко мне. Я сделала, как сказано, и теперь мы сидели на полу друг напротив друга, Танос держал руки на коленях, я свои со светящимся шестигранником - на уровне груди.

**[&Включить саундтрек при прочтении следующего эпизода](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1Vko01D77Fg&feature=emb_logo) **

\- Закрой глаза. Сконцентрируйся на Тессеракте. Почувствуй, как его энергия проходит через тебя. Стань с ним единым целым.

Я зажмурилась, полностью отдавая все мыслимое внимание Камню Пространства в моих ладонях. Его тепло... покалывания по всему телу... мое магическое поле сливается с энергией камня... в груди ощущение как при очень сильном волнении... ощущение падения... нет... полета...

\- Хорошо, - удовлетворенно произнес он, - теперь посмотри.

Открыв глаза, я не удержалась от вдоха потрясения. Увиденное казалось чем-то совершенно экстраординарным. Одно из двух: галлюцинации или же… то, о чем говорил отец, на самом деле реально. Это был настоящий водоворот разноцветных потоков, казалось, будто бы сам воздух окрасился в яркие цвета. Дымки, частицы которых едва уловимо мелодично звенели, передвигались, смешивались, образовывали завихрения, в буквальном смысле можно было видеть и даже слышать окружающий воздух.

\- Сосредоточься на точках инверсии, - говорил отец, - постарайся увидеть и почувствовать их.

От Тессеракта в моих ладонях расходились полупрозрачные сферические волны, в то же время как отец произносил слова, дымчатые потоки дрожали и колебались, перемещаясь ближе, словно круги по воде. Можно было уловить, как воздух реагирует на звуковые колебания. Перевожу, я могла буквально видеть вибрации.

\- Наблюдай за точками инверсии, Тенебре, попытайся найти их.

Потоки не просто перемещались и смешивались между собой, но кое-где еще и закручивались, образуя воронки с черными углублениями, словно водовороты, только в воздухе.

\- Вижу! Здесь три… - я огляделась, - нет… пять. Пять воронок! Обалдеть...

\- Хорошо. Знай, они непостоянны, всегда в движении. Иногда могут собираться в больших количествах, порой же в некоторых частях пространства не сыщешь ни одной.

Мне почему-то стало уже нехорошо: неприятная пульсация в висках, и к горлу подступила легкая тошнота. То ли это от всего увиденного, то ли от… Тессеракта. Стоило только поставить его на пол между мной и Таносом, как все прекратилось: воздух опять стал обычным, звон в ушах исчез, мы по-прежнему сидим на коленях друг напротив друга в общем полумраке освещаемые голубым кубом. 

\- Потрясающе… - с придыханием призналась я, чувствуя какую-то внезапно нахлынувшую слабость. Плюс еще ноги затекли в неудобной позе, только до этого я совершенно не чувствовала, так увлеклась происходившим.

\- Вот так это и делается, - отец кивнул с важным видом. – Невооруженным глазом увидеть точки инверсии невозможно, да и почувствовать их способен не каждый маг.

\- Не каждый? – я потерла лицо ладонями.

\- Нет. – Лорд Танос покачал головой. – Тенебре, неужели ты думаешь, я поручил бы тебе, абсолютному новичку, такое важное дело, если бы каждый волшебник мог взаимодействовать с Камнями Космоса так же, как ты? Нет, конечно. Я бы выбрал кого-нибудь опытнее. Магов у нас в семье хватает. – Он посмотрел мне прямо в глаза: - Tub reuoy eth ylno eno.

От этих слов стало как-то неловко. Он сказал, я такая одна? Какая-какая? По какой-то причине могу делать что-то неподвластное другим? Это забавно с какой-то стороны, особенно если учитывать, что у меня многое “обычное” для мага выходит с большим трудом.

\- Ja liw od ym tseb, Rehtaf, - выдавила я с усталостью в голосе.

Повисла неловкая пауза. Мы смотрели друг на друга: я с растерянностью, он – с интересом. Похоже, ответ на языке Тнейсна подтвердил мою решимость. Я сказала, что постараюсь. В смысле постараюсь не подвести его.

\- Да, знаю, - наконец тихо ответил Танос.

Я лишь грустно опустила голову.

**[&Включить саундтрек при прочтении следующего эпизода](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IxK6EwpTsa0&feature=emb_logo) **

Следующие полтора месяца, если считать здешними циклами, были довольно насыщенными и трудными. Скучать не приходилось. Вместе с уроками Эбони, Проксимы и Небулы добавились еще и занятия с отцом, которые состояли в том, чтобы для начала научиться чувствовать точки инверсии в пространстве сначала с Тессерактом, а потом уже и без него. Камень усиливал мою магическую энергию и помогал их увидеть. Самостоятельно, без Камня Космоса, оставалось только их чувствовать, наблюдать в действительности было просто невозможно, а учитывая, что эти штуки еще и тенденцию имеют к движению... Это, конечно, значительно усложняло задачу.

Приходилось поэтому ориентироваться на слух и внутренние ощущения. Да-да, и слух тоже. Помните, когда я взяла в руки Тессеракт и в буквальном смысле увидела окружающий воздух, то заметила, что он как-то еще и очень-очень слабо звенит. А эти потоковые воронки еще тихо шумят, звук подобен крайне тихому пульсирующему гудению. Но это мне удалось только распознать лишь на четвертый раз. Пока не начало получаться, я была в полном отчаянии. Но отец не осуждал, не торопил, не упрекал. Он был очень терпелив со мной, и это тоже сдерживало меня от истерик при нем. Этого допустить было нельзя, плакала я позже, когда оставалась одна в своей комнате. Но вот на четвертый раз... это случилось.

\- Чувствую, отец! - радостно воскликнула я, сидя с закрытыми глазами и сжав руки на уровне груди. - Их сейчас две здесь... Двигаются.

\- Так, теперь проверь, - дозволил он.

Открыв глаза, я взяла лежавший рядом Камень Пространства, наши энергетические поля соединились, и воздух вокруг вновь стал видимым. Две воронки: одна за спиной отца, другая слева от него и справа от меня соответственно, они медленно передвигались и кружились, подобно крошечным космическим ураганам...

\- Да! - моей радости не было предела. - Точно две! Вижу!

\- Хорошо, Тенебре, хорошо, - одобрил титан. Я улыбалась во весь рот, чувствуя себя маленьким ребенком. Похвала... от лорда Таноса? Да... это стоило всех трудов.

В дальнейшем мы перешли к следующему этапу - попыткам открыть небольшие порталы, опять же без Тессеракта. Отец говорил, что если я научусь делать это сама, то с камнем труда не составит. А сейчас использовать его здесь было бы опасно. Поэтому опять сама. И снова без результатов... Пробовать раздвинуть границу пространства - это как пытаться порвать пальцами очень плотную ткань. Только в данном случае - мысленно. Каждый раз голова трещала от перенапряжения. Да... сгенерировать пульсар, парить в воздухе, блин, телепортироваться даже - все это куда проще!

_\- Тенебре, неужели ты думаешь, я поручил бы тебе, абсолютному новичку, такое важное дело, если бы каждый волшебник мог взаимодействовать с Камнями Космоса так же, как ты? Нет, конечно. Я бы выбрал кого-нибудь опытнее. Магов у нас в семье хватает. Но ты такая одна._

Время шло. Я тренировалась, училась новым магическим действиям, делала расчеты для Эбони Мо, дальше запоминала язык Древних, иногда мы с Небулой и Проксимоы выбирались в город, где подолгу гуляли. Было интересно и тяжело, особенно с отцом. Ощутить точки перехода и попытаться сформировать переход - все равно что пытаться сдвинуть массивные раздвижные двери, что во много раз больше вас. Было тяжело. Эти межпространственные переходы начали мне даже сниться, а на утро я обнаруживала, что парю в воздухе в горизонтальном положении, а вся комната перевернута вверх дном.

\- Ты становишься все сильнее, - заметила однажды Проксима, когда мы в очередной раз отрабатывали технику создания магического щита. Я должна была сгенерировать энергетическую защитную сферу и удерживать ее, пока "наставница" метала в меня огненные шары.

\- У меня хорошие учителя, - улыбнулась я в ответ.

Было приятно осознавать, что больше она не считает меня бесполезной или не видит смысла со мной заниматься. Я чувствовала, как моя сила возрастает, уже более-менее понимала, как с ней обращаться и куда направлять магические потоки. У меня было чувство, что я когда-то делала все это, но не могу вспомнить, при каких обстоятельствах и насколько часто. Сейчас за относительно короткий период мне удалось многого добиться, но все это благодаря Проксиме и остальным, поэтому ответить комплиментом на комплимент было бы самым правильным. Плюс укрепление расположения, разумеется.

В итоге с порталами у меня тоже начало получаться. Первая настоящая межпространственная воронка, похожая на миниатюрную черную дыру с золотым вращающимся контуром, была диаметром всего с ладонь, а само углубление, сам коридор - и того меньше, где-то в половину указательного пальца. Но даже это было для меня настоящим прорывом. Воронка медленно вращалась, засасывая в себя воздух.

\- Ого... - протянула я, во все глаза таращась на висящее между мной и Таносом межпространственное окно туда... куда-то, в общем. Интересно, что думают на той стороне те, кто видит это в данный момент?

\- Неплохо, - усмехнулся он, - теперь нужен такой же, но больше. Попробуй его расширить.

Я кивнула, опустила голову и закрыла глаза. Представила, как от меня к воронке идет золотистый поток, что направляется прямо в черный центр, и начала мысленно раздвигать его. Шум постепенно усиливался, сигнализируя о том, что у меня получается, поднялся небольшой ветер, чувствовалась сила притяжения вперед.

\- Достаточно, - вдруг раздался голос отца. Я вздрогнула и потеряла концентрацию. Потрал исчез, но открыв глаза я на пару секунд успела увидеть круглую светящуюся воронку диаметром в несколько метров... Метров! Ого...

Тяжело дыша, я упала на бок, в глазах потемнело, дыхание было прерывистым, в висках пульсировала кровь. Но это не мешало мне чувствовать восторг. Как бы плохо мне в данный момент ни было, это отодвигалось на задний план, ведь у меня получилось! Прояснив зрение, я послала Таносу слабую улыбку.

\- Впечатляет, - он встал на ноги, подошел и протянул мне правую руку, желая помочь подняться. - Ты действительно сильна, дочь моя. - Он рывком поставил меня на ноги. Колени подкосились, я вцепилась обеими руками в предплечье отца и только благодаря этому сумела устоять. - Достаточно на сегодня. Продолжим завтра в то же время. Сегодня отдыхай. Как ты себя чувствуешь?

Молча я отпустила его руку и сделала неуверенный шаг. Да, вроде стою. Фух, нормально, вроде.

\- Все хорошо, отец, - я благодарно улыбнулась.

\- Что ж, ладно, тогда иди.

Я только собиралась покинуть круг света, в котором мы стояли, но вдруг в голове возник давешний вопрос, заставивший меня замереть и обернуться к титану... Очень давно я хотела спросить это, однако решила подождать, пока не заполучу, так сказать, право на ответ. И сегодня, сумев таки добиться настоящих результатов практики, думаю, я могу себе позволить...

\- Другой, он… Он заставляет сильнее опасаться неизвестности?

Глаза Таноса засияли:

\- Что ж, Тенебре, поздравляю, ты разгадала его тайну. – Он кивнул. – Да, ментальное воздействие – одно из основных орудий моего советника. Множество страхов основано на неопределенности. Страх за собственную жизнь, страх перед будущим, страх принятия того или иного решения, когда не знаешь, какие будут последствия... Все это неопределенность. Может быть так, - отец поднял левую ладонь на уровень груди, - а может быть иначе, - точно такое же движение правой. – Другому не нужно искать ничьи страхи, личность сама выбирает, чего ей бояться.

…сама выбирает, чего ей бояться… Я посмотрела себе под ноги, совершенно не зная, что сказать. 

\- Ступай, - Танос провел рукой по воздуху, от чего круг света в полу исчез, и за моей спиной открылся выход, через который в помещение проник свет из коридора. – Отдохни как следует. Завтра мы попробуем кое-что другое. Посложнее.

\- Посложнее? – переспросила я, удивленно моргая. – Что именно?

\- Кое-что не менее интересное, - Танос демонстративно вынес Камень пространства в моем направлении.

Я потрясенно выдохнула. Портал? Мы будем создавать портал с Тессерактом? Обалдеть можно… Наконец-то попробую...

На следующий день была сухая гроза, но это не помешало нашей задумке. Сол, сопроводивший меня до места... за пределами замка, посоветовал перед выходом на всякий случай надеть плащ - ветрено там. В шкафу, что был так же, как и большая часть всего, спрятан за панелью в стене, у мены было много разных костюмов, но надевала я пока от силы два-три.

Застегнув плащ, я спрятала в капюшон длинную косу и, натянув его на голову, потопала за Солом. Он сказал, что отец будет ждать там, где никто не помешает. Этим местом оказалось пирамидальное возвышение не слишком далеко от Звездного Шпиля. На вершину вела каменная лестница, которая заканчивалась небольшой ровной квадратной площадкой. Обзор оттуда был потрясающий. Совсем рядом крутой обрыв и долина уже давно высохшей реки, черные горы вокруг выглядели в грозу особенно устрашающе, в небе вспыхивали молнии.

**[&Включить саундтрек при прочтении следующего эпизода](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g4KcFG4LpcA&feature=emb_logo) **

На этой площадке уже ждали отец и... его советник, Другой. Господи, а этот зачем явился? Что ему надо? Мне никогда не нравилось его присутствие, но сейчас это было минимум подозрительно. И больше никого кругом. Там были только четверо: отец, Другой, Сол и я.

\- Мы подходим к самому главному, Тенебре, - объявил Танос после обмена приветствиями. - Вчера ты сумела создать портал. Сегодня я хочу, чтобы ты показала, насколько хорошо научилась взаимодействовать с Тессерактом.

\- В смысле, отец? - я сняла с головы капюшон.

\- Можешь ли направлять его энергию в нужное русло по собственному желанию. Безопасности ради я не хотел делать этого в Цитадели. Мало ли что... - Он снова передал мне камень.

Мало ли что?.. Я дрожащими руками приняла Тессеракт. Уже это знакомое чувство, камень "отзывается", словно узнает меня... Что бы это ни значило. Когда я держу его в руках, то чувствую, будто бы сама становлюсь гораздо сильнее...

Снова соединив свое энергетическое поле с полем Тессеракта, я послала магический импульс... Куб у меня в ладонях нагрелся, зазвенел и завибрировал, из него к небесам вырвался мощный луч света, разгоняющий мрак и грозовые облака. Это было зрелище! Как завороженная я следила за происходящим, чувствуя пульсирующую во мне силу. Мы все следили за лучом, восхищенно глядя на этот мощный поток света. Он был сильный, однако никакого напряжения зрения не вызывал. На эту красоту можно было смотреть бесконечно.

\- Ehs nac od it, Retsam, - хрипло произнес другой где-то рядом.

\- Ты готова... - Танос по-прежнему глядел вверх на магический луч, а потом довольно улыбнулся мне. - Завтра мы выйдем в космос и проведем первые испытания.

Я посмотрела на него круглыми глазами, связь с Тессерактом прервалась, и энергетический луч сам собой исчез. Первые испытания. Космос. Завтра. Завтра... Завтра будет что? Неужели именно то, о чем он говорил изначально, когда впервые рассказал о Камнях и дал подержать Тессеракт в руках?

\- К-камие испытания? – не поняла я.

\- Время узнать, сможешь ты стать нашим проводником или же нет. Мы вылетим в космос, и с помощью Тессеракта ты создашь первый космический портал.

\- М-м-м… - на меня вдруг накатила волна сильной паники, внутри все похолодело и устремилось куда-то к пяткам.

\- У тебя есть связь с Камнями, это бесспорно, однако теперь мы поймем, хватит ли у тебя сил показать нам дорогу.

\- Дорогу… - Я пустым глупым взглядом уставилась на сияющий куб в моих ладонях. Значит, пришло время… сделать то, ради чего все это затевалось. То, из-за чего по словам отца на меня и возлагается ответственная миссия. Даже не знаю, готова ли я… могу ли я… И что будет, если вдруг не смогу? Страшно…

**[&Включить саундтрек при прочтении следующего эпизода](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5HvVkmyJAIg&feature=emb_logo) **

В тот вечер я в первый раз так волновалась, что вздрагивала от каждого шороха. Не могла спокойно делать домашнее задание, что дал мне Эбони Мо, все думала о завтрашнем. Какое-то время после того, как расчет в задаче на вычисление скорости космического корабля при работе гиппердвигателя таки получился, я решила, что хватит на сегодня астрофизики. Потом. Да и время уже…

Со вдохом выключив терминал, я прошлась по комнате, пиная воздух, распустила волосы, расчесалась и пошла побродить где-нибудь за пределами своей личной жилплощади. Что случится завтра? Получится ли у меня? Отец сказал, я готова… Но как он это определил? Настоящий портал с помощью Камня пока открыть даже и не вышло, только своими силами... Но Танос почему-то решил, что я знаю, что нужно делать. Мол это то же самое, что и без Тессеракта, только... кхм... с ним. Хочется верить, что он прав. Иначе я фигурально обделаюсь при всех… Это будет катастрофа.

Мысли о Камне Космоса привели меня в тот самый зал с артефактами, где он находился. Этот и еще второй камень, оранжевый в форме эллипсоида. Это Камень Разума, как объяснил отец, только непонятно, почему он называется Скипетр? Кто их создал? Где все остальные? А вдруг прямо сейчас кто-то использует другие артефакты не по назначению? Отец не станет, у отца они будут в сохранности.

Оказавшись в безлюдном хранилище, я дошла до самой дальней стены и задумчиво остановилась рядом с двумя Камнями. Завтра... Уже завтра... Со вздохом села на пол и обняла колени руками. От волнения конечности чувствуются немного ватными, в спине слабое покалывание от мурашек. Я смотрела на Тессеракт, стараясь успокоиться, но почему-то теперь в голове крутились уже какие-то посторонние мысли. Например, почему у Эбони Мо так не сочетаются голос и внешность? Что будет, если полететь через Черную дыру, что над нами, в обратном направлении? Если Скипетр может управлять разумами других, то он сам есть мозг? Если да, то чей, и как он мыслит? Как получится в результате перехода на первую космическую скорость...

\- Эй! - вдруг окликнул сзади женский голос. Я резко обернулась, продолжая сидеть на полу, и увидела Гамору. Рядом с ней справа парил Сол. - Медитируешь?

\- А? - я вскочила на ноги, откинув за спину волосы и отряхивая зад. - Да не, просто... Где ты была? Давно мы не виделись... - Выглядела она гораздо лучше, чем прежде, намного здоровее, от раны на виске и шрама даже не осталось.

\- Да... - Гамора с улыбкой кивнула, но решила не отвечать, и, показав на дрона, заметила: - Сол сказал, ты сегодня особенно отличилась. Ну, в смысле... - Она указала в сторону куба. Многие видели сегодня голубой луч в небе, только никто не знает, что это было.

\- А, это... Ну, в общем...

\- Не скромничай, - Сол облетел вокруг меня и завис между силовыми ячейками, удерживавшими Камни на узорчатых колоннах, - ты наконец-то сумела совладать с силой Тессеракта.

Я обернулась на него и, хлопнув себя по бедрам, возразила:

\- Ну, пока еще ничего особо не сделала. Отец хочет устроить мне испытание, ты же знаешь...

\- Не испытание, - сразу перебил солар.

\- Что?

\- Я говорю, это не испытание для тебя конкретно, как личности, - робот переместился в ту сторону, где стояла Гамора, - а просто следующий шаг. Создание гиперкосмического туннеля здесь - слишком большой риск, одной Черной дыры и так хватает, а если появится еще воронка, всю планету может... затянуть.

\- Всю планету? - одновременно ахнули мы с Гаморой.

\- Ну да... А вы как думали? У такого источника энергии, как Камень Космоса, вполне хватит мощности для образования портала, через который может пройти группа тяжелых космических крейсеров. Тенебре, если бы ты как следует выполняла задания Эбони Мо, то уже имела бы представление о квантовых межпространственных червоточинах.

\- Я... не дошла еще до этой темы... - пробормотала я, разведя руками. - Сейчас на разделе гиппердвигателей.

\- Тогда понятно. В общем, это не какое-то испытание, просто мы переходим к следующему шагу. Фаза-2, своего рода. Мы выясним, действительно ли можно использовать Тессеракт, как предполагалось в теории, или же нет. И только. Что бы ты себе там ни напридумывала.

\- Правда? Спасибо, Сол... - я поставила руки на пояс и снова уставилась на Камень Космоса. - Ты меня успокоил...

Фаза-2? Хм, теоретически Сол прав, может я тогда и зря себя накручиваю всем этим? "Экзамен", "испытание", "заведомый провал"... Может, я не так истолковала слова отца? Это, вероятнее всего, из-за рядом стоящей мадам, которая получила за самовольничество... И все равно, по-моему, ее тогда наказали крайне жестоко, несоизмеримо. Главное, не накручивать себя, тогда все должно быть хорошо. И вообще да, у нас получилось, если чуть зайти вперед... почти получилось. Вот именно это "почти" всегда вмешается в самый неподходящий момент.

На следующий день к назначенному времени мы встретились в космопорте. Мы - это я, Сол, Гамора, Небула и Кулл Обсидиан. Корабль в черно-красных цветах, что назывался Святилище-2, был невероятно огромных размеров! Полностью его с площадки, на которой мы стояли, увидеть не представлялось возможным, только предполагалось, что он по форме как, своего рода "четырехкрылая птица", если уж очень подключить воображение. Элипсоидная основа, сточенная у носа и четыре треугольных размашистых крыла: два сверху и два параллельно им у основания. Никогда не видела ничего подобного...

\- Офигеть... - потрясенно выдохнула я, даже не думая о том, чтобы скрыть собственное удивление.

\- Впечатляет, правда? - поинтересовался Сол довольным голосом. Я только несколько раз согласно кивнула с раскрытым ртом. Не то слово...

Через некоторое время Танос появился в окружении охраны Читаури и обществе Эбони Мо с Проксимой Миднайт. Еще с ними было то существо в плаще, лицо скрыто капюшоном. При виде его Гамора испуганно сделала шаг назад.

\- Пора, Тенебре, - сообщил титан, только дойдя до нас, - надеюсь, ты готова?

\- Да, отец, - кивнула я, мысленно признавая, что вру. Я не то, что боюсь, я... волнуюсь. Одно дело, когда вы чем-то занимаетесь сами по себе, оттачиваете мастерство и все такое, но стоит появиться кому-то рядом, то все сразу валится из рук. Бывало такое? Тогда вы можете понять, о чем я говорю.

Изнутри корабль по строению был похож на замок Звездный Шпиль, где мы жили. Такие же коридоры, переходы, некоторые большие отсеки были заполнены аппаратурой неизвестного происхождения и предназначения, везде такой же полумрак. Мы направлялись сразу на мостик. Большущее помещение с огромным панорамным окном, над которым располагалось три больших экрана. Вдоль всего обзорного окна длинная панель с вмонтированными терминалами, слева и справа тоже какие-то терминалы. По центру возвышение с капитанским креслом, по бокам еще два таких же поменьше. Команда проводила последние проверки. При виде нас все вытянулись по струнке, приветствуя Таноса.

\- Добро пожаловать на мостик Святилища-2, Тенебре, - титан обвел правой рукой все пространство.

\- Как здорово... - снова восхитилась я, улыбаясь ему. Отцу, похоже, понравилась моя реакция. Хотелось бы побродить по кораблю и подробнее все изучить, но пока... не думаю, что это будет правильно. Вот сделаю, что они хотят, и потом, надеюсь, смогу заслужить право осмотреть звездолет в деталях. Очень интересно ведь.

По команде отца был дан старт, управляющие звездолетом Читаури защелкали какими-то переключателями, некоторые панели реагировали мелодичным звоном. Двери ангара открылись, и мы вылетели. О том, что корабль поднимается в небо можно было судить только по тому, что происходило за обзорными окнами. Никаких резких скачков, перепадов давления, ощутимых наклонов... Это не как полет на небольшом шаттле...

**[&Включить саундтрек при прочтении следующего эпизода](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hYyx_jqR3K0&feature=emb_logo) **

Мутные облака рассеялись и уступили место черноте, так же проступила россыпь далеких звезд. Я не сдержала вздоха удивления. Даже Черная дыра, что все время виднеется в небе, отсюда казалась в несколько раз ярче. Только подумала, что жаль, не видно, как выглядит планета, но все равно узнаю, когда будем возвращаться. Это моя первая космическая прогулка... Да еще на таком потрясающем корабле!

\- Мы за пределами планетарной системы, сэр. - Ближайший оператор кивнул предводителю.

\- Отлично. Пора за дело. - Танос извлек из большого металлического кармана на поясе голубой куб и передал его мне со словами: - Начать поиск точки инверсии.

С кивком я села на колени и закрыла глаза, полностью сосредотачиваясь на пульсации Камня и мысленно "прощупывая" пространство на предмет возможных космических коридоров. Как и раньше, нужно было почувствовать, где пространство наименее плотное, наиболее потенциально подвержено воздействию.

\- Пока без изменений, - донесся до меня голос кого-то из команды.

Это расстроило. Прям так и представляю, как они все на меня смотрят: с раздражением и разочарованием. Он сам говорил, точки инверсии непостоянны, они могут перемещаться, надо их почувствовать за пределами корабля. Вот для чего мне сейчас нужен Камень Пространства! Как тогда, как раньше самостоятельно… Без паники, Тенебре, это не экзамен, это просто следующая часть испытаний…

Сколько я уже так сижу, что пытаюсь почувствовать, а ничего нет и нет. Не сдаваться. Должно же здесь что-то быть... Если нет, придется искать в другой области, но это уж не моя вина! И только я хотела сообщить, что здесь нет никаких потенциальных точек перехода, как вдруг почувствовала "непрочность" пространства в месте относительно рядом с нашим кораблем. Обрадовавшись, я сосредоточилась на пульсации Тессеракта, мысленно посылая магический импульс и представляя, как нестабильная зона углубляется и расходится в стороны...

\- Фиксирую искажение пространства на расстоянии в примерно пяти стотысячных астрономической единицы, - сообщила одна из операторов.

Не открывая глаз я усилила импульсный поток, полностью соединяя свое энергетическое поле с магией Камня, мысленно все дальше углубляя и расширяя невидимую дыру в пространстве.

\- Гравитационное поле растет. Наблюдается флуктуация вакуума. - Оповестил другой.

\- Есть формирование червоточины! - добавил еще кто-то уже громче. По мостику корабля прошла звуковая волна удивления.

\- Namad... Она это сделала... она смогла... - прошептала Небула где-то справа от меня.

\- Вот это... Ничего себе... - похоже теперь это был уже голос Эбони Мо, только гораздо более тихий и сиплый, чем прежде.

Я открыла глаза и не смогла сдержать вздох удивления, попутно чуть не выронив Тессеракт. Увиденное не могло не шокировать, и дело не только в том, ЧТО мы наблюдали, в голове так и вертелась мысль: это... правда я сделала??

Перед нашим кораблем вращался настоящий широченный водоворот ярких красок с черным углублением в центре. Это было похоже на Черную дыру, только меньшего размера, и все равно даже с безопасного расстояния достаточно огромную, чтобы за раз поглотить сотню или тысячу кораблей как наш. Значит, это оно? Я... я создала настоящий гипперкосмический туннель? Куда бы он ни вел.

\- Червоточина стабильна, - доложил кто-то, - флуктуация в допустимых пределах.

\- Послать соларов-разведчиков, - велел Танос.

\- Есть, сэр.

Я повернула голову в сторону Сола, парившего в нескольких метрах справа от меня. Экран летающего робота так же смотрел на космическую воронку впереди, так что мой взгляд остался незамеченным. Что от меня требовалось - так это держать туннель открытым, до поступления других указаний. Пока получается, но напряжение моего магического поля от взаимодействия с Камнем Пространства постепенно начинает возрастать. Если вы держите что-то тяжелое достаточно долго, то в конечном счете у вас руки устанут, и вы уроните свою ношу. Вот и в этом случае может произойти что-то подобное... Тогда портал закроется сам по себе... скорее всего да.

К вращающемуся против часовой стрелки звездному диску устремились четыре дрона, по конструкции похожих на Сола, только форма у них была дирижаблевидная, а не шарообразная. Им предстояло узнать, куда ведет этот переход, и что на той стороне.

\- Солары достигнут цели через три секунды... две... одну...

На самом деле из поля зрения зонды пропали еще раньше, только операторы докладывали об их приближении к межпространственной воронке, мне тогда было не до того, чтобы смотреть на бортовые экраны и схемы. Боже, надеюсь, я все делаю правильно, очень не хочется опростоволоситься при всей семье.

Дроны исчезли в светящейся воронке, и связь с ними пропала. Сначала мне подумалось, что не вышло, я испугалась, что вместо портала сотворила еще одну Черную дыру, но со стороны других никаких восклицаний не последовало, все ждали. Несколько десятков секунд показались вечностью, но вот...

\- Получаем сигнал, сэр! - доложили Таносу.

\- Дайте изображение, - скомандовал он.

На двух больших экранах над панорамным стеклом через помехи отобразились застывшие кадры космического пространства, звездные скопления и темное облако, похожее на длинный наконечник.

\- Туманность Стрела, - опознала Гамора. - Это Альфхейм, один из миров Иггрдасиля.

\- Ti t'nac eb... - выдохнула Проксима на их языке, но я опять поняла сказанное. "Не может быть". Что такое Иггдрасиль, я не знала, да и сейчас гораздо больше волновало то, как долго еще получится сохранять целостность червоточины. Руки уже начали неметь, и к горлу подступила легкая тошнота, даже в глазах слегка помутнело.

\- У нашей малявки получилось, - радостно добавил Эбони, обращаясь к Проксиме, - получилось!

Отец ухмылялся, он наградим меня довольным взглядом и одобряюще кивнул:

\- Я знал, ты справишься, отличная работа, дочь моя, - похвалил он. Я послала Таносу благодарную улыбку, всеми силами стараясь не показывать ,что мне уже тяжело держать связь. Крайне тяжело.

\- Молодец, Тенебре, - тихо поддержала Гамора, однако взгляд ее был каким-то грустным, или мне показалось.

Поблагодарить их вслух не получилось: от Тессеракта в этот момент пошли жесткие электромагнитные волны, я сжала его сильнее, посылая мощный магический импульс в попытке предотвратить "перегрев", но куб в ответ стал накаливаться и звенеть. Гипперкосмический туннель перед нами начал странно искажаться, по кромке воронки пошли молнии.

\- Что происходит? - воскликнул кто-то.

\- Возвращайте разведчиков, срочно!

Напряжение между кубом и моими ладонями достигло критической точки, Тессеркат сильно ударил меня током, я выронила его и упала на правый бок, дергаясь и задыхаясь, словно в припадке.

\- Тенебре! - воскликнул Сол.

\- Сэр, флуктуация стремительно возрастает!

\- Отводите корабль от червоточины!

\- Разворот! Курс 312-Гамма! Скорость 5!

Что происходило с космическим туннелем, чем это грозило нам, и какие действия были предприняты для экстренного ухода из опасной зоны - все это меня уже не касалось. Даже страх от того, что происходило со мной, постепенно отступал вместе с воздухом.

\- Тенебре... Тенебре, смотри на меня! - Гамора упала на колени рядом, подсунула руку мне под спину и прижала к себе. - Смотри на меня... дыши... Дыши, слышишь?!

\- Тенебре... Дочь, держись! - это уже был голос отца, но я не видела его. Я больше никого не видела. Потолок растворился в белом свете, голоса смолкли, и наступила полная тишина...

**Саундтреки (с указанием эпизодов главы):**

1) Halo 5 Guardians OST - Halo Canticles; (Тенебре думает надо словами Таноса)

2) The Dark Knight OST - Like A Dog Chasing Cars; (спарринг с Небулой и вопрос о Другом)

3) Mass Effect 2 Arrival OST - Track 6; (Другой проводит Тенебре к Таносу)

4) Interstellar OST - Cornfield Chase; (ее первая попытка совладать с Тессерактом)

5) Halo 3 OST – To Kill A Demon; (дальнейшие тренировки)

6) Halo 2 OST Vol. II - High Charity Suite [Antediluvia]; (Тенебре подчиняет Тессеракт, и Танос принимает решение)

7) Mass Effect 3 Citadel Score - Liara’s Vigil; (вечер перед испытанием)

8) Deep Impact OST - Our Best Hope (корабль Святилище-2 в космосе, Тенебре открывает портал).


End file.
